L'enfant de la forêt
by hathor2
Summary: Le Grand Conseil de Konoha, a tranché sur le sort de Naruto Uzumaki, 5 ans. Il doit disparaître... Mais le destin se jouera de cet odieux plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : Le Grand Conseil de Konoha, a tranché sur le sort de Naruto Uzumaki, 5 ans. Il doit disparaître... Mais le destin se jouera de cet odieux plan.**

**La plus part des personnages soit une grande majorité appartiennent à Kishimoto-san.**

_Coucou !_

_Avant de débuter mon commérage, je tiens à dire merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout « Sacrifice... » et merci pour les reviews laisser._

_Me revoici donc avec une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira._

_Ce que je vous présente là, n'est que le prologue mais j'attends vos avis pour savoir si je continue dans cette voie ou si vous ne l'aimez pas. Je l'avoue d'avance, le début est un peu dur à écrire car j'essaie de rendre l'histoire vraiment cohérente. Après cela devrait aller mieux... Généralement c'est toujours le début le plus difficile. ^_^_

_Si vous l'aimez, je pense que le rythme des publications sera toutes le semaines._

_Pardon par avance si vous voyez d'éventuelle fautes. Je les corrigerai au fur et à mesure._

_Donc place à la lecture de ce prologue._

**L'enfant de la forêt**

L'histoire commence cinq ans après l'apparition de Kyuubi. Le village a été rebattit et vit tranquillement bien que la vie d'un petit garçon, le fils du Yondaime, est plutôt méprisé par une grande majorité de la population.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième Hokage qui avait repris son poste après le sacrifice de Minato Namikaze lorsqu'il scella en lui une partie du chakra de Kyuubi en lui et le reste en son fils, devait faire vivre l'enfant dans un petit studio, dans un immeuble plutôt délabré. La population avait peur de l'enfant, lui qui était d'une douceur, mais d'une espièglerie, comme tous les enfants de son âge.

Hiruzen regardait le village, l'air triste et pensif, alors que le vent d'automne soufflait et faisait voler les nombreuses feuilles jaune-orangé. Il vit au loin, la chevelure blonde du petit garçon, accompagné d'un de ses anbus, afin qu'il puisse faire quelques courses pour manger. L'Anbu était là pour éviter que l'enfant ne se fasse rejeter encore une fois par les commerçants. Cela lui faisait vraiment de la peine de voir que les gens, étaient par moment étroit d'esprit mais surtout qu'ils ne faisaient pas le lien entre l'enfant et le quatrième Hokage. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de blond dans le village, surtout une couleur blonde à faire pâlir le soleil. Puis sa voix s'éleva et il s'adressa sans vraiment lui parler, à la personne à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi, faut-il que les Conseiller s'acharnent sur cet enfant qui n'a rien demandé ?... Pourquoi, je reste impuissant face à cela ?... Ils n'ont aucun respect pour l'enfant de notre défunt quatrième Hokage.

-Hokage-sama puis-je parler librement ? Fit Fugaku Uchiha.

-Fukagu ? Vas-y.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui soutiennent l'enfant que les Conseillers ont énormément de poids... Et on nous a refusé le droit d'adopter le fils de nos amis... Ils savaient que s'il rentrait dans le clan, ils n'auraient pas pu l'atteindre... Et ils ont trompé le Seigneur, pour garder un maximum de pouvoir sur vous et sur l'enfant... Ils ont tout bonnement peur de l'enfant, de ce qu'il a en lui et surtout, ils ne se sont pas remis psychologiquement de l'attaque du démon.

-Je sais Fugaku et c'est ce qui me désole... Nous étions une quinzaine pour parler de l'avenir de Naruto, seulement toi, à pu me soutenir Tsume, Shikaku, Choza et Inoichi, m'auraient soutenu s'ils avait été eux aussi des Conseillers... Si Hiashi avait été à la tête de la famille, cela aurait pu être une voix supplémentaire, mais son père et une bonne majorité du clan, détestent cet enfant, dont les autres conseillés aussi..., fit le Hokage avant de rester quelques instants silencieux. Fugaku, j'ai peur pour l'avenir de cet enfant... Je n'ai droit qu'à deux anbus pour le protéger, et c'est maigre pour surveiller et veiller à la vie... désolé du terme... la vie d'une cible... Déjà un de mes Conseiller l'a menacé ouvertement devant moi, alors que je lui apportais de l'argent pour la semaine...

-Oui... Je sais Maître Ginto, a tenté de le tuer... Mais on m'a forcé la main pour le relâcher...

-Quoi ?! Fit outré le Vieil homme.

-Oui... Mais il est dans l'obligation de rester chez lui, ordre des Maître Homura et Koharu.

Hiruzen soupira de fatigue... Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il arriverai à protéger l'enfant. Il regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre et vit la petite tête blonde rentrer chez lui, un sac dans les bras sûrement remplis de Ramens instantanés et du pain de mie. L'Anbu, portait également un sac contenant surement quelques fruits et les briques de lait. Les repas de l'enfant n'étaient pas très variés et cela se voyait quand on remarquait qu'il était un peu plus petit que les autres et maigrelet.

Rare étaient les commerçants qui avaient du respect et aimé bien l'enfant. Généralement, il allait toujours là-bas pour être sûr d'avoir à manger, comme chez le restaurateur de l'Ichiraku qui lui offrait souvent un bol de Ramen « frais » et qui lui faisait la conversation avec un grand sourire.

Oui... Combien de temps encore arriverai-t-il à le protéger du village et des Conseillers ?

Dans les sous-sols de Konoha, le secteur de la Racine.

Tous les Conseillés étaient présent dont le père de Hiashi Hyûga, et le maître des lieux, Danzo. Le seul qui manquait était Fugaku Uchiha. Ils tenaient une réunion officieuse et leur sujet de discussion n'était autre que l'enfant du défunt Hokage.

-Nous devons tuer le Démon ! Fit un Conseiller avec véhémence.

-Oui ! C'est un danger pour le village ! Fit un autre.

-Un de ces jours, le gamin va perdre le contrôle ! Il a en lui le plus puissant des démons !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, fit la vieille Koharu Utatane. Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer, nous devons le former à être une arme. Il est né pour être cela.

-De plus le sang Uzumaki coule dans ses veines, seul les membres du clan Uzumaki ont toujours été capable de le supporter, fit Mitokado Homura. Nous devons garder le contrôle sur cet enfant

-Peut-être... Mais ce démon peut toujours perdre le contrôle, fit encore un autre. Tous les autres hôtes du démon renard, ont toujours eu le scellement arriver à l'adolescence, une fois la maîtrise du chakra. Lui en n'a aucune et n'en aura aucune... Il ne mettra jamais les pieds à l'académie.

-De toute façon si nous voulons tuer l'enfant, nous ne pouvons le faire ici, fit remarquer le Chef Hyûga. Si on le tue ici, Hiruzen va vite faire le lien avec nous. Ginto nous a plus ou moins vendu, faut le reconnaître...

-Alors que proposez vous ? Ici comme ailleurs, le Hokage aura des soupçons, fit remarquer un énième Conseiller.

-J'ai une solution, fit Danzo. Nous pouvons faire croire à son enlèvement comme pour l'héritière Hyûga, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Mais par les ninjas d'Iwa. Un de mes ninjas, s'occupera du gamin, très loin d'ici et se débarrassera de lui.

-Il nous faudra une preuve ! Fit un Conseiller.

-Mes hommes sont irréprochables et exécutent toujours les ordres.

-Danzo... Je croyais que tu voulais faire main basse sur le gamin, pour le façonner à ta manière, fit remarquer Homura.

-En effet, mais ce que j'ai proposé n'est qu'une solution... Et de toute façon si l'enfant meurt, le démon meurt... Il n'a pas assez de chakra pour réapparaitre puisque Minato en a sceller la moitié en lui.

-Alors votons la décision, fit le vieux Hyûga.

-Qui veut que le jeune jinchûriki reste et soit sous notre contrôle ? Demanda la vieille Koharu.

Trois mains se levèrent : Homura, Danzo et Koharu.

Les neufs autres levèrent la main à la seconde proposition.

Le vote avait tranché, bientôt Naruto Uzumaki, 5 ans, allait disparaître de Konoha à jamais.

*/*

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le Conseil officieux. Danzo avait convoqué l'un de ses ninja alors que la nuit tombait.

-Iruma...

-Maître Danzo..., fit le jeune ninja un genou à terre en signe de respect.

-J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi..., fit le vieil homme assis devant lui. Je veux que tu enlèves Naruto Uzumaki, et que tu t'éloignes le plus loin possible du village avec lui. Ensuite trouve un coin tranquille et élimine le. Tu partiras vers le Nord-Ouest, il y a très peu de villages donc aucune chance de te faire repérer, fit-il en montrant la carte du Pays avec sa canne.

Le jeune ninja écoutait les ordres sans broncher.

-Avant de partir de chez Naruto, mets un peu de désordre... Utilise cette éprouvette de sang pour faire croire à une attaque sur l'enfant, et laisse sur le sol ce bandeau, fit-il en tendant les objets.

Le jeune homme regarda le bandeau quelques instants.

-Iwa ?

-En effet... D'après mes espions cela fait un petit moment qu'ils essaient de monter un plan pour récupérer Kyûbi. Donc Iwa est un bon bouc-émissaire.

-Mais le Tsuchikage peut dire qui ne l'a pas... Qu'il n'a jamais monté cette opération, non ?!

-Il devra apporter une preuve certes, mais il est comme tout le monde et ne jouera pas franc jeu... Et comme notre cher Hokage, tient un tant soit peu à cette accalmie entre les nations, il ne fera pas de vague... Maintenant prépare toi pour cette mission. Elle débute à minuit. Et fais-toi discret, Iruma.

-Bien Maître Danzo.

-Iruma...

Ce dernier se retourna vers le vieil homme, juste avant de sortir.

-Tu as deux jours maximum pour accomplir ta mission.

-Haî.

Et il s'en alla.

_TBC..._

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce début ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt Tout le Monde !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre, je ne vais pas vous décevoir. _

_Donc merci à : Maryloup, Blues-moon, Sakura-okasan, Aya31, Guest, Asamiaki._

_Merci aussi pour certain(e)s de l'avoir mis déjà en alerte et une fois en favoris. Merci aussi pour tous vos encouragements et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes. Rien qu'avec le premier chapitre, déjà plus de 200 lecteurs ont pris la peine de la lire. Merci encore une fois, cela m'encourage encore un peu plus._

_Réponses à quelques questions de Maryloup : _

_Merci déjà pour la petite correction, elle a été modifié. _

_Pour la phrase que tu n'as pas bien comprit : Fugaku Uchiha était dans l'histoire originale le Chef de Police de Konoha, et comme tous les policiers quand il y a des pressions « politique » généralement ils cèdent. Ce qui est le cas pour Fugaku, à cause des Conseillers... Voilà, j'espère que l'explication est plus claire ^_^. Sinon, pour le pairing, je ne sais pas encore... Peut-être, je verrai au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de la fic._

_Donc voici par avance ce chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira._

_Je m'excuse encore une fois par avance des possibles fautes sur lesquelles vous risquez de tomber mais que je corrigerai en faisant mes relectures._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à toutes et à tous._

L'enfant... 2

Il était maintenant 21h, Iruma rentrait chez lui comme si de rien n'était, avec son sourire très faux qu'il offrait aux gens qu'il croisait et qui ne devinaient rien.

Une fois dans sa demeure, il regarda par la fenêtre, le vieux bâtiment délabrer où logeait le jeune enfant qui dormait en ce moment même. Il n'avait rien contre l'enfant mais il devait exécuter sa mission. Deux ou trois fois, ils avaient discuté discrètement dans le parc et il lui avait offert une crêpe. En fait il l'aimait bien, mais à cause du sceau de la Racine, il ne pouvait vraiment aider l'enfant et il tenait à protéger sa propre famille. Des frères et des sœurs, des parents qui ne savaient rien de son statut de ninja de la Racine.

Il décida cependant d'essayer d'aider l'enfant dans la mesure du possible et prépara une besace. Elle ne pouvait tenir grand chose mais, il espérait que cela ferait tenir l'enfant quelques jours le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien de lui sans qu'il ne connaisse son passé. Parfois les rêves du jeune ninja semblait trop grand, rempli d'un trop grand espoir... Mais il ne pouvait le tuer de ses mains, ce n'était qu'un enfant... Peut-être qu'au final cela serait la Nature qui l'achève... Son cœur de pierre refaisait surface. A croire qu'il avait au final deux personnalités. Danzo n'avait pas réussi à détruire complètement ses sentiments. Et c'est ce qui allait peut-être sauvé le garçonnet.

Il mit dans la besace, deux pommes et une gourde d'eau, un sachet de viande séché, un de fruit sec et un de biscuit. Il rajouta une boite d'allumettes et deux bougies, dans le cas où il trouverait un refuge. Il avait des chances de s'en sortir, il savait que malgré son bas âge, l'enfant été débrouillard et avait un instinct de survie plus important que n'importe quel ninja qu'il connaissait. La forêt pourrait peut-être l'aider à survivre, il l'espérait.

Maintenant il lui restait à trouver comment faire croire au meurtre de l'enfant. Et il avait deux jours pour mettre au point le scénario.

Une fois la besace prête, il s'habilla chaudement, la nuit était très fraiche en ce milieu d'automne. Il mit son sac à dos avec ce qu'il avait besoin pour sa mission et installa la besace sur le côté, puis se recouvrit d'une cape noire bien chaude.

Une fois bien prêt, il partit en direction du vieux bâtiment délabré accomplir sa tâche.

Il se fondit dans la nuit, telle une panthère noire, évitant soigneusement les ninjas de gardes dans le village. Il arriva rapidement prêt du bâtiment et repéra l'Anbu en charge de la protection du garçonnet.

Il prit position sur le toit du bâtiment d'à côté pour surveiller les moindre gestes du ninja d'élite. Il se cacha derrière le muret où il y avait le plus d'ombre pour se dissimuler et attendait que le ninja lui tourne le dos pour agir. Tout en l'observant, il sortit de sa veste une sarbacane, sans faire de bruit, et de son étui à armes blanches, quelques aiguilles empoisonnées.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'Anbu finit par s'asseoir, tournant le dos au ninja de la Racine, afin de manger un encas.

Iruma se positionna, plaçant le tube de bois entre ses lèvres dans lequel il avait préalablement placé déjà une aiguille. Il prit une inspiration puis souffla le plus fort possible tout en restant silencieux afin de propulser l'objet empoisonner. L'aiguille atteignit le cou de l'Anbu qui s'effondra presque aussitôt sur les tuiles.

Le ninja de la Racine sortit alors de sa cachette et rapidement il atterrit près de son collègue. Il constata que le poison avait bien fait son œil, l'ancien ninja était décédé, l'écume sortant abondamment de sa bouche.

Il se décida alors à atterrir sur le balcon du petit appartement sans faire de bruit. Il observa l'enfant quelques instants, à travers le petit « bout » de vitre qui n'avait pas été couvert par le rideau, puis doucement il ouvrit celle-ci. Cette dernière grinça légèrement alors qu'elle glissait, faisant ronchonner l'enfant. Iruma rentra par la suite dans la pièce. L'enfant était « enroulé » dans sa couverture, portant son bonnet de nuit ressemblant à un lapin et tenant fermement dans ses mains un doudou en forme de renard.

Il devait agir vite avant que l'enfant ne se réveille. Alors il prit dans son sac, une petite bouteille et un chiffon qu'il imbiba avec le liquide que contenait le flacon marron. Et au moment de placer le chiffon sur le nez de l'enfant ce dernier se réveilla à cause de la nouvelle fraicheur de la pièce.

L'enfant se recula de frayeur contre le dossier de son lit, mais avant qu'il n'est pu crié, Iruma lui passa le chiffon sur le visage et se rendormit aussitôt profondément. Il put cependant entendre quelque chose avant de repartir dans les limbes du sommeil. La voix étouffée, par le masque, de son agresseur. « Désolé Naruto... »

Iruma, découvrit complètement l'enfant et décida de l'habiller chaudement. Tout en lui laissant son pyjama et ses chaussettes, il lui mit un pantalon un peu épais qu'il trouva dans son armoire, ainsi qu'un pull et ses sandales, puis lui replaça le bonnet sur la tête, et le remis dans sa couverture, recalant auparavant le doudou dans les bras de l'enfant. Il plaça dans la besace, un petit rechange de sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un pantalon. La besace à présent était bien pleine, plus rien ou presque ne pouvait rentrer. Maintenant, il devait faire vite, avant que le jour ne se lève et que le deuxième Anbu ne vienne pour relever son collègue comme prévu.

Il mit un peu le désordre dans la pièce comme prévu, rependant, de-ci, de-là, le sang contenue dans l'éprouvette et le bandeau du ninja Iwa à qui il avait été « volé ». Puis après avoir ouvert en grand la fenêtre, il prit le garçonnet, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, et ils disparurent dans la nuit, sans que qui que ce soit, ne remarque la disparition.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une fois sortit du village, Iruma fit apparaître une grue cendrée géante, sur lequel, il posa l'enfant et se cala lui-même avant son envol, vers le Nord-Ouest du pays.

La vie du jeune Uzumaki venait de basculer.

*/*

Quelques heures plus tard, le village commença à se réveiller. Un ninja au masque de Tigre, arrivait tranquillement, avec deux canettes de thés bien chaud, pour lui et son collègue. Il finit par sauter de toit en toit pour arriver plus vite. Un mauvais pressentiment venait de le prendre. Il n'avait pas ressentit la force du chakra de son compagnon, ni celle de l'enfant, même si pour l'instant elle restait faible. Il finit par atterrir sur le toit du vieux bâtiment et découvrit son collègue.

-Washi ! Fit-il en se précipitant vers le corps étendu.

Il remarqua alors l'aiguille encore fichée dans le cou, et l'écume séchée autour de la bouche. Il se précipita alors dans le petit appartement par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il découvrit la chambre dévaster et l'enfant manquant.

Il se précipita alors chez le Hokage.

-Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama !

-Torâ ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Fit le vieil homme. Tu devrais être à ton poste.

-Washi a été tuer cette nuit et Naruto a été enlevé, fit-il en tendant le bandeau qu'il avait trouvé près du lit de l'enfant.

-Iwa ?!

Le vieil homme sortit rapidement de son bureau. A la sortie du bâtiment officielle, il envoya Torâ chez Fugaku. Lui se rendait avec ses gardes au vieux bâtiment.

Domaine des Uchihas – Demeure de Fugaku Uchiha, chef de police de Konoha.

Torâ arriva devant la porte et toqua. Mikoto Uchiha vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-Oui ? Fit-elle surprise en voyant l'Anbu.

-Madame, est-ce que Chef Uchiha est encore là, s'il vous plait ?

-Chéri ? Fit une voix lointaine.

-C'est pour toi Fugaku.

Elle s'écarta et laissa la place à son époux. Elle, elle retournait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de leurs deux garçons.

-Torâ ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Maitre Hokage m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Washi a été tué et Naruto enlevé cette nuit. Des ninjas d'Iwa, d'après un bandeau.

Le Chef de police enfila rapidement ses sandales et sa cape, puis suivit l'Anbu, jusqu'à l'appartement du jeune Naruto.

Un des petit garçon regarda son père et le ninja partir précipitamment. Il avait entendu la conversation. Sa mère s'approcha de lui.

-Sasuke ?

-Maman... Tu crois que papa va retrouver Naruto ?

Elle le fit tourner vers elle et le prit dans ses bras.

-J'espère mon cœur. J'espère.

Puis elle emmena le petit garçon à table.

Appartement de Naruto.

En chemin, Fugaku, avait demandé à certains des membres de la police que les rejoindre chez Naruto.

-Maître Sarutobi, fit Fugaku en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Ah, tu es enfin là... J'ai envoyé des ninjas à la recherche du petit, mais je voudrais que tu partes à sa recherche également.

-A qui avez-vous fait appel ?

-Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Chozâ Akimichi, Shibi Aburame et Kakashi Hatake. Chacun à une équipe, mais j'aimerai que tu participes au recherche, choisi qui tu veux, pour t'accompagner.

-Bien, Maître...

-Maître Hokage ?! Fit un ninja.

-Nous venons de finir les prélèvements de sang... A première vue, l'enfant s'est débattu... Mais nous avons senti une légère effluve de chloroforme. Donc ils ont réussi à le mobiliser rapidement.

-Quand aurai-je les résultats ? Fit le vieil homme.

-Dans la matinée, Maître Hokage... Nous avons également emmené le corps de Washi pour l'autopsie, il passe en priorité.

-Ils ont de l'avance, cela ne va pas être facile, fit Fugaku, mais on va faire le maximum.

-Merci Fugaku...

-Je vais me mettre en route maintenant.

-Bonne chance.

Fugaku repartit chez lui rapidement se préparer et convoquer son équipe de recherche.

Sarutobi, la mort dans l'âme, se rendit à la Tour, et convoqua les membres du Conseil. Il devait les avertir de la disparition de l'enfant.

Rapidement, l'équipe de Fugaku se mit en route, mais un doute le tenaillait. Pourquoi Iwa aurait enlever l'enfant, alors qu'ils étaient fragiles politiquement parlant ?

Pendant ce temps dans le ciel du Pays du Feu

Iruma emmenait toujours plus loin le jeune garçon qu'il avait rendormi encore une fois. La grue venait de pénétrait dans la région du Nord-Ouest. Bientôt, il devrait laisser l'enfant livrer à lui même.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il reconnu une signature de chakra, qui le suivait de loin.

-Mince... Cela va être plus dure que prévu... Danzo à envoyer Yaki me surveiller...

Il devait réfléchir à un nouveau plan et vite.

L'autre était à un kilomètre de lui, porter par un oiseau de papier géant. Il avait tenté de le suivre le plus discrètement possible, mais Yaki avait finit par relâcher par mégarde la marque de son chakra. Iruma demanda à l'oiseau, d'aller un tout petit peu plus vite pour atteindre la région montagneuse qu'il voyait au moins. L'oiseau fit signe qu'il avait comprit, juste de quoi gagner quelques minutes sans montrer qu'ils avaient repéré l'autre ninja.

Par chance, l'oiseau profita d'un courant aérien pour gagner de la vitesse, alors que du côté de Yaki, un léger vent frontal venait d'apparaitre et le ralentissait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais cela permis à Iruma de gagner de la distance et du temps.

Ils arrivèrent en vue des montagnes, deux heures plus tard et l'oiseau se posa dans une petite clairière. Il avait repéré durant le vol, un village à quelques kilomètres et un petit chemin qui menait semble-t-il là-bas.

Une fois, l'enfant dans ses bras, il se rendit rapidement dans la forêt à une centaine de mètre de la lisière. Il devait faire très vite.

Il arriva au pied d'une petite colline verdoyante et repéra un trou, pas bien large mais suffisant pour contenir l'enfant. Il lui retira sa couverture et le déposa dans le creux rocheux. Il sortit rapidement un parchemin et fit apparaître une nouvelle couverture, puis le recouvrit. Il déposa ensuite près de lui, la besace et une petite sacoche contenant de quoi se soigner un peu, et un kunai.

Il s'écarta rapidement et dit après une série de mudras :

-Doton, coquille terreuse, fit-il en posant sa main sur le haut du creux. Peu à peu, l'entrée fut presque boucher, laissant cependant un petit passage d'air. Il recouvrit rapidement de branches feuillus l'endroit et effaça ses traces.

-Bonne chance, petit garçon.

Et il repartit dans l'autre sens, à son point de départ avec la couverture orange de l'enfant.

-Il n'est pas encore là, fit l'oiseau ninja, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Hâte-toi Iruma... J'ai trouvé des restes d'un animal avec encore de la chair. Tu vas pouvoir utiliser ta technique.

-Merci Mulu...

Ce dernier exécuta une nouvelle série de mudras et fit apparaître un clone de terre qui recouvrit au fur et à mesure le corps. Puis le clone prit l'apparence de Naruto, toujours endormi. Il recouvrit le clone de la couverture, et le prit dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea à une cinquantaine de mètres de Mulu, qui patientait, et posa le clone au sol. Une fois fait, il récupéra du bois et fit un tas assez épais et posa le faux corps.

-Katon : Embrasement !

Et il souffla une flamme importante qui fit prendre feu au bûcher. Ce fut à ce moment là que Yaki apparut.

-Yaki ? Que fais-tu ici ? Fit-il innocemment.

-Maître Danzo voulait être sûr que tu accomplisses ta mission... Il sait, fit-il en commençant à sourire faussement, que tu as déjà parler avec l'enfant.

-En effet, mais cela ne m'a jamais empêcher d'accomplir mes missions...

Et il regarda le bûcher ainsi que Yaki. L'odeur de chair brûler se répandit dans l'air, tirant une grimace à la grue. Au bout d'une heure, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendre, que Imura fit disparaître sous terre. Les deux hommes retournèrent sur leur monture et s'envolèrent pour retourner à Konoha. Iruma ne se retourna pas, pour ne pas semer le doute à son « coéquipier » mais pria intérieurement que Kami-sama, vienne en aide à l'enfant.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers Konoha, le soleil commença a décliner. Dans sa cachette Naruto commença à se réveiller. Il sentit le froid du soir pénétrer sa cachette. Il tremblait de peur. C'est alors qu'il découvrit la besace et la petite sacoche.

Alors qu'il fouilla dans le sac, la terre qui bouchait le trou commença à s'effriter puis à s'effondrer le libérant de sa cachette. Il mit un moment avant de passer la terre hors du creux rocheux. La forêt commençait à être sombre. Le peu qu'il put voir, l'effraya. Les arbres et les ombres devenaient effrayant arriver le soir. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla dans la couverture, serrant fortement sa petite peluche et pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Pourquoi les grands sont méchants avec moi ?...

Mais personne ne pouvait lui apporter la réponse, seul les cris des animaux lui répondirent et lui firent encore plus froid dans le dos.

Au bout d'un moment, il se calma et comme son ventre criait famine, il dévora une des deux pommes ainsi que deux biscuits, et bu quelques gorgets d'eau. Mais l'épuisement refit surface, les effets encore présent du chloroforme et surtout par ses longs, pleurs, eurent raison de lui. Il se pelotonna dans la couverture chaudement, cachant avant la besace et la sacoche derrière son dos, et finit par se rendormir.

_TBC …_

_Alors ce chapitre vous déçoit ou vous met un peu plus l'eau à la bouche ? J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, mais si besoin je pourrais porter des modifications._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Cela ne prends qu'une petite minute mais cela me ferait énormément plaisir._

_Je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère pour le prochain chapitre._

_Bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de descriptions, j'espère que cela ne vous prendra pas la tête. ^_^_

_Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes nombreux lecteurs, mes nombreux reviewers, toutes celles et ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte/favoris._

_Donc merci à Sarah-chan, Mama, Kytiara, Nemuros, Maryloup, Sakura-okasan, Jojo-shadow, Blue-moon, Aya31, pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir._

_Merci Blue pour la petite correction, effectivement je n'avais pas fait attention. Pas facile d'écrire correctement quand je dois surveiller mes deux petits loups.:-)_

_Question de Jojo : Je ne sais pas encore... Peut-être, je vais voir comment je fais évoluer mon histoire._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents. Je m'excuse encore une fois par avance si vous tombez sur des fautes, certaines ont encore du m'échapper malgré mes relectures._

_Maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

**L'enfant 3**

La forêt reprenait vie doucement, sous les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la cime des arbres. Un des rayons pointa sur l'entrée du creux rocheux, éclairant la petite cachette et réveillant le garçonnet.

Il se frotta doucement les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces du sommeil. De là où il était et grâce à la clarté du jour, il regarda vers l'extérieur, intrigué. Mais il ne voyait qu'en face de lui. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait un sac et une petite sacoche. Il fouilla dans la première et en sortit quelques biscuits et fruits sec, ainsi que la gourde. Pendant qu'il commença son maigre petit déjeuné, il fouilla dans la petite sacoche et trouva le kunai. L'arme brilla sous les rayons et elle semblait bien grande pour ses petites mains. Les bruits effrayant de la nuit avaient laisser place aux gazouillis des oiseaux. Il faisait encore frais en ce tout début de matinée aussi il s'enroula tant bien que mal dans sa couverture, kunai à la main et partit d'exploration de son environnement proche. Doucement, il sortit de sa cachette, puis il se dirigea vers un petit passage entre des buissons. Il n'avança pas plus d'une vingtaine de mètres et regarda aux alentours. Aucune trace de chemin. Il alla sur les côtés mais encore une fois aucune trace d'un quelconque passage. Il revint alors à son point de départ serrant sa couverture.

Quand il arriva devant son creux, il constata qu'il était au pied d'une colline.

-Je verrai le village peut-être, dit-il assez fort pour se donner du courage.

Il laissa sa couverture dans le creux, car cela ne serrait pas facile de monter avec et n'emporta avec lui que le kunai. La colline était facile à grimper. Il lui fallu cependant près d'une heure pour la grimper et arriver sur une sorte de petit plateau. Il observa l'horizon, mais ne vit qu'une grande immensité de verdure, une immense forêt composer principalement de sapin, entourer dans sa grande majorité la petite colline. Mais il finit par repérer un endroit plutôt découvert et un autre qui semblait bien plus loin.

-Je suis loin de Konoha, souffla-t-il... Comment je vais rentrer à la maison ?... Ojiji, va être inquiet...

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues « griffées »

-Je veux... rentrer... à la maison, fit-il entrecouper par ses sanglots.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de se calmer et de se mettre à redescendre vers le creux rocheux. Une fois à sa petite cachette, il mit la besace un peu grande pour lui sur les épaules et rangea dans celle-ci, la petite sacoche, tant bien que mal. Il arrangea comme il put, la couverture sur lui et prit son doudou.

-Je vais voir vers la clairière... Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider...

Et il se mit en route vers la zone qu'il avait repéré du haut de la colline.

*/*

Iruma et Yaki, étaient devant le maître des lieux, un genou à terre. Ils venaient de rentrer.

-Ta mission Iruma ?!

-Accompli Maître. L'enfant est mort.

-Est-ce vrai Yaki ? Fit-il douteux.

-J'ai vu son corps brûler...

-Bien... Vous pouvez disposer. Vous avez votre journée.

-Merci, Maître, firent les deux hommes en se levant et le saluant avant de partir.

Au bout d'un moment Danzo se leva et passa par un passage secret. Il devait annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, dans le bureau du Hokage

Sarutobi tournait en rond depuis un moment dans son bureau quand il se stoppa devant la grande baie vitrée et regarda tristement le visage sculpter du quatrième. C'est alors qu'on toqua à sa porte.

-Entrez ! Dit-il en faisant dos à son visiteur.

-Maître Sarutobi ?!

-Mikoto ? Tu viens aux nouvelles je suppose ?!

-Oui, Maître... Naruto a été retrouver ?

-Hélas, non pas encore... J'ai demandé à mes espions qui sont à Iwa, de voir de leur côté... J'ai un gros doute que Onoki, le Tsuchikage d'Iwa, est enlevé notre jeune sauveur.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, Maître ?

-Vas-y Mikoto.

-Pourquoi, n'avez vous jamais révélé le statut de Naruto à la population, cela aurait-pu lui être bien plus bénéfique que le mystère qui l'entoure ? Demanda-t-elle un peu amer.

-Je sais que c'était le souhait de Minato, Mikoto... Mais le Conseil avait déjà commencé à faire opposition, et à ce moment là je n'avais pas encore repris mon poste... Puis même le Seigneur à juger de taire l'information, soit disant pour protéger l'enfant contre un éventuel enlèvement... Mais cela à coûter du mépris envers l'enfant... Je ne peux aller contre le Seigneur, ma chère enfant... Même si je le voulais...

-Mais... On aurait pu adopté Naruto... C'était le souhait de nos amis !

-Je le sais cela aussi... Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'ils ont fait main basse sur le testament de Minato... C'est déjà bien qu'ils vous aient autorisé à l'approcher... A vous en occupez durant près de quatre ans... Si seulement j'avais eu plus de soutient, il serait toujours avec vous... Mais Koharu et Homura, ainsi que Danzo et le Chef Hyûga, ont beaucoup de pouvoir sur le village... Trop à mon goût même... Je me demande même si je suis vraiment le Hokage parfois..., fit-il encore une fois las.

-Le soutient de beaucoup de villageois y jouent pour beaucoup je suppose.

-Oui... Maintenant retourne auprès de tes fils Mikoto... Ils ont besoin de toi, surtout Sasuke... La disparition de son ami doit beaucoup l'attrister.

-En effet... Bien alors je vous laisse Maître... Et reposez vous un peu.

-Merci, Mikoto de t'inquiéter pour moi... Mais je...

-Je comprends Maître... Au revoir...

Il la salua, puis elle s'en alla, laissant le vieil homme dans ses doutes et sa peine.

Il se remémora alors la scène de la veille.

**Flash Back**

-Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué Hiruzen , demanda Homura.

-J'ai une nouvelle... une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Naruto Uzumaki, l'hôte du démon Renard, a été enlevé cette nuit par des ninjas d'Iwa.

-Quoi ?! Firent quelques uns feignant la surprise.

Mais Sarutobi, vit sur certains, un léger sourire transparaitre qui lui donnèrent quelques doutes sur qui avait enlevé l'enfant.

-Tu as envoyé des ninjas à sa recherche je suppose, fit Homura.

-En effet.

-S'il est retrouvé, prévient nous.

-Certes... Je vais vous laisser..., dit-il légèrement sur un ton froid.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte, mais il put entendre une chose, de la part d'un des conseillers, avant de partir pour son bureau.

« L'opération « mort » du démon à marcher. »

Et là le doute était devenu de plus en plus une certitude.

**Fin Flash Back**

C'était une fois arrivée à son bureau, qu'il écrivit un message à ses espions de confiance. Maintenant il attendait une réponse.

*/*

Naruto arriva dans la clairière, une heure après son départ. L'étendue était immense. Une grande prairie, où les hautes herbes lui montaient aux dessus des genoux. Au loin, il vit paitre un groupe de cerf. Ils entendaient même les mâles bramer. D'autres animaux la traversaient ou s'y reposaient mais aucune trace d'un être humain. Pourtant il tenta un appel.

-Y a quelqu'un ?! Cria-t-il de sa petite voix.

Les animaux tournèrent la tête vers lui, curieux, des oiseaux s'envolèrent effrayer par le cri du garçonnet, d'autres s'enfuir se cacher dans la forêt. Il cria une seconde fois, puis une troisième... Mais seul, le silence lui répondit. Les larmes lui revinrent alors. Il serra fort son doudou.

-Je... je suis tout... seul... maintenant... Personne ne m'... ne m'aime...

A l'intérieur de lui, l'être démoniaque qu'il abritait, avait pitié de l'enfant.

« Maudits humains... Faire cela à un enfant... J'ai détesté Minato parce qu'il m'a enlevé une grande partie de ma force... Mais... j'ai compris pourquoi... En vivant dans le Gamin... En le voyant grandir... Je peux même pas l'aider comme je le voudrais...

Le Renard fit une pause dans ses pensées avant de reprendre sa discussion avec « lui-même ».

… Le sceau est très fort, je ne peux que continuer à le soigner, le réchauffer si besoin est... Et un peu de force... Mais c'est tout... Tu vas devoir t'en sortir tout seul Gamin... Je ne pourrais même pas discuter avec toi... Accroche-toi... Prouve leur que tu es un battant... »

Et le Renard repartit dans une sorte de sommeil profond.

L'enfant lui, n'avait rien entendu du monologue de son occupant interne. Une fois de nouveau calmer, il fit le tour de la clairière, pour trouver un chemin. Il en trouva un, presque effacer comme si personne n'était passé par là depuis très longtemps. Il espérait que cela le conduirait au deuxième lieu qu'il avait repéré depuis le haut de la colline. Il savait aussi que le chemin serait long... très long pour lui. Il pénétra dans la forêt dense de nouveau.

*/*

Quatre jours venaient de passer quand ses équipes de recherches rentrèrent. Tous étaient dans le bureau du Hokage. Tous avaient la tête basse.

-Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer, Maitre Hokage, que nous avons échoué à retrouver l'enfant, fit Fugaku.

-Merci de votre aide... J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes espions... Ce que je redoutais s'est confirmé...

-Qu'est-ce ? Fit Shikaku.

-Onoki, n'a jamais lancé cet enlèvement...

-Je ressentais la même chose maître..., fit Fugaku, serrant le poing... Vous savez qui à fait cela ?

-J'en ai presque la certitude... Le Conseil... Quand je partais j'ai entendu un des Conseiller dire que l' « Opération « Mort » du démon » avait marché...

-Vous voulez dire que..., commença Tsume.

-Oui... J'en ai bien peur...

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était qu'un petit garçon, aux cheveux de geai, qui avait vu son père rentrer dans le bâtiment l'avait suivit et qu'il venait d'entendre toute la conversation malgré la porte fermée.

L'enfant resta stupéfait et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Il se précipita à l'extérieur faisant beaucoup de bruits et bousculant les gens sans s'excuser.

Dans le bureau tous se retournèrent par le bruit, et c'est alors que Fugaku reconnu le léger chakra de son jeune fils.

-Sasuke !

-Retrouve ton fils...

L'homme s'en alla rapidement remerciant son Hokage.

Dehors le petit garçon courait à en perdre haleine, son visage noyer de larmes, hélant voire criant le prénom de son ami, faisant sursauter les gens.

-Naruto !... Naruto !..., criai l'enfant.

Les gens avaient eu des doutes en ne voyant plus l'enfant trainer dehors ces derniers jours. Et voir le fils cadet des Uchiha, hurler son nom confirmèrent leur doute et surtout tirèrent des sourires voire même des hourras.

Fugaku rattrapa son fils, à la porte principale. Il appela son fils qui se retourna vers lui puis se jeta dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui tendrement.

-Je suis désolé mon garçon...

-Pourquoi papa ?... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ils sont toujours méchants avec lui ?, fit-il dans le cou de son père, déversant encore le flot de larmes.

-C'est très compliqué à expliquer mon fils... Disons que c'est une longue histoire... Je t'expliquerai à la maison... D'accord ?

Le garçonnet hocha la tête puis son père le souleva et ils partirent pour leur demeure.

*/*

Cela faisait quatre jours que Naruto suivait, tant bien que mal, le vieux chemin dans la forêt. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver là où il avait vu au loin sur la colline, le petit espace dégager. Durant son périple, il avait fait de nombreuses pauses et avait très peu dormi, ne trouvant réellement un endroit sûr. Seul, la nuit dernière il trouva un petit creux au pied d'un grand arbre, où il avait trouvé une certaine sécurité.

Les nouveaux problèmes qui se posaient maintenant à l'enfant, était qu'il commençait à manquer de rations et d'eau, et qu'il faisait plus froid qu'à Konoha. Le vent commençait à être glaciale et malgré la couverture sur lui et le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, le tout ne le réchauffait guère.

Au bout du cinquième jour, depuis le départ de sa cachette, il arriva, en milieu de journée, au lieu qu'il recherchait. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

Il y avait bien vu des habitations de loin, lorsque la forêt avait commencer à être bien moins dense, mais quand il arriva devant les premières, seule la désolation régnait dans le petit village.

Pas plus d'une quinzaine de maisons et deux petits commerces qu'il avait reconnut grâce aux enseignes pendante. Mais tout ou presque, avait été brûler et la Nature avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps.

-Non ! Cria-t-il de pleur.

Il se laissa choir contre un arbre et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il lui fallu un petit moment encore pour se calmer.

-Ben si les gens même pas tant pis !... Je suis plus fort qu'eux... Ojiji va réussir à me trouver, j'en suis sûr !

Il s'était revigoré. Il se leva et avança dans le village fantôme pour mieux l'observer et peut-être trouver un endroit où dormir au chaud. Il fit une à une les maisons et les deux épiceries. Elles étaient faites principalement de pierres et de bois. Il finit par trouver une vieille maison délabrée en grande partie mais le toit semblait encore en bon état par endroit et il pouvait dormir au chaud à première vue. C'était la seule de tout le village à avoir conservé un semblant de toit. Il pénétra le lieu, incertain, de peur que peut-être la maison s'écroule avec son arrivée.

Il fit le tour, si on pouvait dire de la demeure. Ce qui restait de la maison, presque intact, c'était une pièce, une petite chambre semble-t-il vu la présence de quelques tatamis. La porte coulissante avait été très abîmé par le feu et surtout par les plantes qui avaient poussé à travers les fissures sur le sol. La pièce principale qui était en face de la chambre, il n'en restait que la moitié, le reste s'étant effondré par le feu et le temps. On continuant son exploration, il découvrit un squelette. Il avait poussé un cri d'horreur devant sa découverte et s'était enfui dans la chambre, tremblotant. Une fois la peur passé, il avait comprit que c'était surement l'habitant du lieu.

Alors il décida d'explorer un peu plus la chambre, son nouveau lieu de vie. La fenêtre était cassée, l'air frais de l'automne pénétrait la pièce. Celle-ci était poussiéreuse et des plantes et des araignées avaient réussi à élire domicile par endroit. Il repéra alors un petit placard. Il poussa la porte coulissante et trouva, un futon miteux, qu'il sortit. La poussière vola dans la pièce le faisant tousser longuement. Sur l'une des deux étagères il trouva une boite et regarda à l'intérieur. C'était des papiers, qu'il remit en place et rangea la boite. Dans la chambre même, une vieille commode qui avait perdu un pied trônait près de la fenêtre. A l'intérieur, il trouva peu de chose, certes, mais qui pouvait l'aider un peu. Il ne restait qu'un vieux pull et un pantalon trop grand pour lui, tout miter dans le premier tiroir. Dans le second, deux tricots de pot et un sous-vêtement. D'un autre côté de la pièce, une petite table de chevet et où trônait à ses pieds, une vieille lampe à huile.

L'enfant se dit, que surement les autres personnes de l'habitation avait du réussir à s'enfuir. Rien d'autres dans la pièce ne pouvait l'aider. Il cacha sa besace dans le placard ainsi que son doudou. Il laissa sa couverture sur les tatamis et ne garda sur lui que le kunai. Il tira ensuite, tant bien que mal, le futon, vers l'extérieur de la pièce pour l'aérer. Puis il partit à la recherche de chose utile.

Dans la partie qui avait complètement brûler, il ne trouva qu'une vieille carafe en métal et un bol un peu cassé. Il déposa ses premiers trésors dans la chambre puis parti de nouveau à l'exploration du village en ruine.

Durant tout le reste de l'après midi, il fouilla chaque maison, malgré les cendres durcis et les plantes. Il était tombé sur d'autres cadavres et s'était dit que les gens avaient été aussi peu chanceux que lui. Il avait trouvé une paire de botte d'un adulte et des scandales d'un enfant, encore deux-trois vêtements abîmés et trop grands pour lui. Une tasse métallique, une petite casserole et une poêle. Mais rien pour manger. Mais la nuit tomba bien vite, des nuages commençaient à s'amonceler au dessus de sa tête aussi il retourna à son abri de fortune. Il regarderai dans les dernières maisons et les deux commerces le lendemain.

Le froid pénétra encore plus dans la pièce. Alors il fit preuve d'ingéniosité pour son jeune âge. Il enleva la deuxième étagère, après être monté sur la petite table de chevet, et la plaça devant la fenêtre cassée, la posant sur la commode, puis alla chercher des pierres pour la bloquer. Le froid était toujours là mais moins intense. Il remit ensuite le futon, qu'il avait rentré un peu plus tôt, dans le placard, mais le laissant quasiment déplier. Il comptait dormir dans le placard pour être un peu plus à l'abri du froid, la porte coulissante de celui-ci, faisant office de « barrière ».

Ayant encore un peu de lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce, il prit une des deux bougies et la boite d'allumettes qu'il avait dans sa besace et la plaça dans la vieille lampe à huile. Une lumière tamisée, finit par remplir la petite pièce.

Naruto décida de regarder ce qu'il lui restait à manger. Peu de chose. Quatre biscuits, cinq tranches de viande séchés et trois abricots secs. De l'eau, il ne restait plus qu'un quart de la gourde. Son ventre criait famine. Il prit alors, une tranche de viande et un abricot sec, puis rangea le reste. Il mangea tout doucement son maigre repas puis bu une gorgée d'eau. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. C'est alors que la pièce fut éclairé soudainement puis le bruit du tonnerre gronda dans le ciel. Il passa sa tête en dehors de la pièce et vit le ciel se zébrait, puis une averse tombée sur le village fantôme. Il mit dehors, devant le reste de la maison, sur les quelques planches en bois qui restait du corridor extérieur, la petite casserole, le bol, la tasse et la carafe métallique et la poêle pour récupérer un maximum d'eau, puis retourna dans la petite chambre de fortune où quelques gouttes d'eau filtraient du toit. Il prit rapidement la lampe et alla dans le placard, qu'il referma sur lui. Il s'allongea sur le futon, après avoir récupéré son doudou et rabattu le reste du futon sur lui. Il souffla sur sa bougie et serra sa peluche contre lui.

-Bonne nuit Kyu, fit-il à son doudou, avant de s'endormir.

Depuis, son enlèvement, cela allait être sa première nuit où il allait pouvoir dormir au chaud et à l'abri des animaux.

*/*

Au même moment à Konoha, un petit garçon s'endormait fatigué d'avoir beaucoup pleuré la perte de son ami. Sa mère était resté près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle était restée forte devant ses enfants, surtout devant Sasuke, mais une fois celui-ci endormit, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes dans les bras de son époux.

Ce dernier avait gagné en haine contre les Conseillers et il savait que ni lui, ni le Hokage, ne pourrait prouver un jour leur implication, face à la disparition du petit garçon. Il avait aussi gagné une haine envers une grande partie de la population, qui avait fêté la mort du garçonnet.

En rentrant chez lui, il était passé chez le restaurateur de l'Ichiraku pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Ce dernier avait été effondrer.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait avant de faire un scandale, même s'il était le Chef d'un des plus important clan du village et surtout le Chef de la police de Konoha. Voir ses enfants, surtout Sasuke et sa tendre épouse, mal à cause de la disparition du petit blond, le rendait peu à peu dur, envers les autres.

_TBC..._

_Alors, il vous a plus ? J'espère comme à chaque fois que oui. J'espère avoir une petite review. Une critique bonne ou mauvaise et toujours bon à prendre, afin de s'améliorer, seuls les insultes (car j'en ai eu déjà une sur une autre fic) sont blessantes pour moi. On peut dire que l'on a pas aimé, c'est normal, mais, il faut rester correcte avec l'auteur. _

_Donc je vous dis à bientôt un prochain chapitre et si vous voulez glisser des suggestions, allez y, je verrai ce que je peux faire. _

_Bisous et à bientôt à toutes et à tous._


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou !_

_Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, pondu rapidement. Je profite que les idées me viennent et que j'ai un peu de paix pour tout mettre en page._

_Merci encore une fois à toutes et à tous pour votre présence, pour vos reviews._

_Merci donc à Guest, Jojo-shadow, Missmanga17, Fael-jeni, Maryloup, Sakura-okasan, Aya31, Asamiaki._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. _

_Maryloup : Ojiji, c'est bien Hiruzen et je prends en compte ta suggestion merci._

_Guest : Merci pour la petite correction._

_C'est vrai que le début de l'histoire est mélo-dramatique c'est fait exprès, mais je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire. Il y aura je pense des moments comique plus tard. Cette histoire fait prendre un autre virage à la famille Uchiha, je potasse cela, et les Conseillers sont loin de s'en sortir mais cela n'est peut-être pas pour tout de suite._

_Maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

_PS : Encore beaucoup de descriptions et pardon pour les fautes sur lesquelles vous risquez de tomber._

**L'enfant 4**

Naruto se réveilla en douceur, dans la chaleur du futon. Il avait récupéré un peu de force, grâce à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tout en restant au chaud dans le futon, il tira un peu la porte du placard et regarda à l'extérieur. Le soleil avait pris place, aux nuages et à la nuit. Il récupéra sa couverture qu'il avait laissé à ses pieds sur le futon et s'en recouvrit avant de complètement sortir de sa « chambre-placard ». Il laissa son doudou Kyû dans le futon puis sortit. En avançant dans la petite pièce, il regarda s'il y avait eu beaucoup de dégâts par la pluie. Deux des six tatamis étaient plein d'eau. Il les enleva tant bien que mal et les mis dehors sur le « corridor » l'un après l'autre, au soleil, pour qu'ils sèchent. Il profita pour regarder si la petite casserole et autres, étaient bien remplie. Ils étaient bien remplis. La grosse averse avait même nettoyer les contenants, permettant pour plus tard de boire de l'eau bien plus propre. Il retourna dans la pièce, pour prendre son maigre repas du matin. Il prit un biscuit et un abricot sec, mais cela ne suffisait plus, son ventre criait toujours famine.

Il enleva la couverture de ses épaules pour mettre le grand pull qu'il avait trouvé puis il mit ses sandales. Il devait reprendre ses recherches. Il repartit donc à l'exploration, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait l'aider.

Durant la matinée, il fouilla les maisons une à une. Dans la première qu'il fouilla, il trouva encore une casserole, un peu plus grande, un bol à ramen en porcelaine et une boite contenant quelques baguettes pour manger. Il espérait vraiment trouver à manger car sinon cela n'allait pas lui servir à grand chose. Ne trouvant rien d'autre, il passa à la suivante, mais celle-ci avait été complètement dévaster par le feu. Alors qu'il marchait vers la troisième, il marcha sur quelque chose. Quand il ramassa l'objet, il resta surpris mais il comprit bien vite en voyant dans la troisième maison, d'autres objets du même style. Des kunais et des shurikens dans une vieille poutre. Les gens n'avaient vraiment pas eu de chances. Ils les mis dans la casserole pour les porter plus facilement, peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider pour la chasse. Il allait devoir mettre en application ce qu'il avait appris auprès de son oncle de cœur et de Sasuke. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir rester avec eux, mais les méchants du Conseil, avait fait en sorte qu'il reste tout seul.

Il finit par faire une pause pour boire un peu, et il se mit à se souvenir de sa vie d'avant que le Conseil ne le sépare de la famille Uchiha. Il avait grandit avec Sasuke, ils se bagarraient souvent, mais se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Ils faisaient souvent des concours comme celui qui range le plus vite sa chambre, ou mange le plus vite le gâteau qu'avait préparé sa tante Mikoto. Après s'être retrouvé tout seul dans sa petite maison, sa vie était devenue norme, plus agité et dangereuse à cause des adultes. Son Ojiji de cœur avait essayé de le protéger, son oncle Fugaku aussi, mais cela n'avait pas réussi. On lui avait interdit l'école et il n'arrivait pas à se faire de copain à part Sasuke et son grand-frère, mais Itachi était souvent en mission. Ses autres copains étaient Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Sasuke. Et là Sasuke lui manquait beaucoup. De petites larmes apparurent mais qu'il chassa bien vite et se remit à sa tâche, une tâche que ne devrait jamais faire un enfant.

Il finit par reprendre sa fouille dans la maison, et trouva une couverture brûlée mais assez grande pour lui. Il trouva également quelque chose qui allait l'aider à réparer sa petite « maison » de fortune. La boite à outils du charpentier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose certes mais c'était un bon début : un marteau, une petite scie et une boite en verre rempli de clou. Il ramena tout cela à sa « maison » rapidement avant de reprendre le chemin, inverse.

Il fit les trois autres maisons et trouva encore une carafe, un grand couteau de cuisine, une besace en cuire qui s'était retrouvé coincé sous un pan de mur qui s'était effondré et dans lequel il rangea comme il put ses dernières découvertes. Il trouva également encore du linge mais de femme. Il ne prit que les trois tricots mités, le pantalon et une sorte de veste fine. Dans la dernière, il trouva enfin quelque chose : la cuisine avait été presque ravager par les flammes, mais un petit meuble avait survécu aux flammes. Il ouvrit, les mains un peu tremblante dû à cause du manque de nourriture, mais aussi de peur d'être déçu.

Quand il ouvrit, ce fut pour lui, le plus beau des trésors. Il y avait quatre pots en verres, de la même taille, d'une vingtaine de centimètre de haut sur dix de larges. Des noisettes et des noix dans leur coques dans deux pots bien rempli. Dans un autre, remplit jusqu'au couvercle du riz. Et dans la dernière, du thé. C'était peu, et c'était beaucoup à la fois. Il allait pouvoir se faire un petit repas. Les deux autres pots étaient cassés et cela avait moisi depuis très longtemps.

Le Soleil était bien haut dans le ciel maintenant, il ne devait pas être loin de midi et la faim le tenailler grandement. Il ramena encore une fois ses découvertes puis commença à préparer le feu.

Il se rappela comment avait fait son « oncle » Fugaku, lors d'une partie de pêche où il les avait emmené Sasuke et lui, cela peut de temps avant qu'il ne quitte la famille dans un déchirement de larmes.

Il plaça d'abord un rond de pierre puis alla chercher quelques branches de bois et des brindilles. Une fois tout cela mis dans le rond, il alla chercher sa boite d'allumette. A la troisième tentative, il avait réussi mais se posa un autre problème, quand il voulu poser la petite casserole sur le feu, celui-ci failli s'éteindre. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait dans le restaurant de grillade de son village natal, que le cuisinier mettait toujours une grille pour faire tenir les choses qui devait servir pour cuir, ou la viande directement. Sa joie retomba presque. Certes, il avait moins froid, mais il ne pouvait pas manger encore de riz, ni boire quelque chose de chaud.

Alors il ouvrit la boite de noix, et prit le marteau dans la caisse. Il en ouvrit quelques-unes et mangea une des dernières tranches de viande séchée qui lui restaient. Fatigué par sa dure matinée, il s'allongea sur l'un des tatami de la pièce et se couvrit de sa couverture, avant de s'endormir. Il ne se réveilla qu'en milieu d'après-midi, où il retourna à son exploration en vidant d'abord la besace qu'il avait trouvé.

D'abord, il récupéra le petit meuble, qu'il dû trainer comme il put, jusqu'à sa « maison » de fortune, afin de ranger à nouveau son trésor.

Il visita les deux dernières maisons, avant de s'attaquer aux deux commerces. Dans les deux maisons, il ne trouva presque rien : juste une cape qui allait être fort utile malgré sa grandeur et les traces de brûlures, une autre couverture mais plus légère et une petite boite de couture. Kami-sama avait eu finalement un peu pitié de lui. Il ramena la couverture et la boite, mais se mit la cape, le froid revenait déjà en cette fin d'après-midi et il n'avait pas finit ses recherches. Il « nettoyait » le sol avec sa cape mais au moins il était au chaud.

Il pénétra enfin dans la première boutique. Des pots, des boites de conserves jonchaient le sol, les étagères avaient complètement brûlés ou presque. Il avança doucement, car par moment le sol était caché par les herbes folles qui avaient envahi par endroit le magasin. Vers l'arrière de la boutique, ce qui avait du être la réserve, fit son bonheur. Quelques pots en verres ou des boites en métal avait survécu aux flammes ou aux animaux. Du riz, des légumes secs comme des haricots rouges et blancs, des lentilles. Dans les boites métallique, des gâteaux secs et du thé. Il en ouvrit une grande boite et goûta. Le gâteau avait perdu un peu en goût mais il était encore mangeable. Il y avait aussi quelques pots de miel. Il trouva même un vieux panier à commission, dans lequel par la suite, il y mit quelques pots et la boite de gâteau. Il n'allait plus mourir de faim, avant un certain temps, mais ils savaient que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps et qu'il devrait chercher dans la Nature au risque d'être malade. Une fois qu'il avait tout ramené, il alla à la seconde boutique. Un restaurant complètement brûlé. Il ne trouva malheureusement pas grand-chose si ce n'est une grille, une marmite et une grande cuillère. Il sauta cependant de joie car le soir venant il mangerait chaud.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il avait fait cuire une demi tasse de riz dans la petite casserole. Et pendant qu'il « dégustait » son bol de riz, près du feu, il faisait chauffez un peu d'eau pour une petite tasse de thé, qu'il mangea avec deux gâteaux secs.

Il avait également chauffez un peu d'eau, pour se laver un petit peu la figure et les mains qui étaient noir par la suie et couvert de poussière. L'enfant, harassé par sa dure journée, alla s'endormit dans son futon, laissant le feu brûlé encore un peu.

*/*

Cela faisait une semaine que l'annonce de la mort de Naruto, avait fait le tour du village, chagrinant un peu plus les membres de la famille principale Uchiha, quelques commerçants comme Teuchi, les ninjas qui était partis à sa recherche et surtout Hiruzen.

Teuchi servait ses clients sans convictions ou avec un regard de mépris sur ceux qui médisaient sur le pauvre enfant. Lui avait vu de suite la ressemblance, un des rares qui avait ouvert les yeux.

Chôji, Shikamaru et Kiba, étaient allé, un matin, au parc où tous les trois, Sasuke et Naruto, jouaient. Mais le parc semblait bien vide sans les rires du petit blond. Leurs mères les avaient trouvé pleurant près de la balançoire où s'installait souvent Naruto.

Un soir Fugaku voulu voir son Hokage, afin de faire quelque chose à cette situation où les gens avaient été heureux du sort du pauvre enfant, mais en s'arrêtant devant la porte, il entendit les sanglots du vieil Hokage, aussi il fit demi-tour et retourna auprès de sa famille, voulant le laisser tranquille.

Tous avaient perdu leur joies de vivre dans la famille, surtout Sasuke. Il était devenu taciturne et refusait de manger. Ce qui les désolaient profondément. Fugaku était devenu plus froid avec les ninjas heureux de la disparition de Naruto, et tous l'avaient bien senti. Dans son propre clan, les gens avaient du mal à comprendre ce retournement, mais ils espéraient qu'avec le temps sa peine s'apaise. Mikoto sortait rarement de la maison, ne voulant entendre les injures jeter au petit garçon disparus.

Et ce soir, ce fut pour lui comme pour le Hokage la goutte d'eau.

C'était tout juste le 10 octobre, l'anniversaire de Naruto, qui ne serait pas là pour fêter son sixième anniversaire et surtout la fête de la disparition, avant et maintenant du « démon » renard et de sa réincarnation comme le disait la majorité des villageois.

Fugaku était allé chercher le Hokage pour qu'il ne reste pas seul ce soir. Il avait vu la fête, faite par les villageois, mais avait essayé de l'ignorer. Sur le chemin du retour vers chez lui, accompagné de Hiruzen, il sentit ce dernier remplit de colère. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent.

-Ce démon de Naruto est mort ! Et définitivement ! Fit un habitant.

-Oui... Nous allons pouvoir dormir tranquille... Sans que nous soyons inquiet pour nos enfants ! Fit une femme.

-Il a tué le quatrième ! Il n'était qu'un monstre ! Fit un autre éméché.

Et beaucoup dansaient autour d'un bûché où pendait l'effigie de Naruto. Ce fut de trop pour le vieil homme.

-Comment osez-vous ?! Hurla-t-il. Comment osez vous vous réjouir de la mort d'un enfant qui n'a rien demandé ! Vous me dégoutez tous !

-Mais Maître ?! C'était le démon, sa réincarnation..., plaida misérablement un autre habitant.

-Le fils du Quatrième n'était pas un Démon ! Cria le vieil homme les yeux rouges de chagrin.

-Le... le fils..., firent certains en bégayant.

-Vous n'êtes que des idiots, lança à son tour Fugaku. Il n'y avait pas cinquante mille blonds dans le village bon sang !

-Le Quatrième à sacrifier sa vie et celle de son fils, son nouveau né, en scellant le chakra de Kyûbi en lui et son enfant, pour vous sauver tous... Parce qu'il croyait en notre village... Et vous... Et les Conseillers... Avez mener la vie dure à un enfant qui a perdu père et mère... Vous ne méritiez pas d'être sauvé...

-Maître, fit Fugaku pour apaiser le vieil homme qui avait trop accumulé de rancœur...

-Et vous avez gagner... Nous ne valons pas mieux que les autres villages ou qu'Orochimaru !

Ce fut alors que le vieil homme porta une main vers son cœur.

-Venez Maître vous avez besoin de calme...

Les gens baissèrent les yeux face à ce sermon et cette vérité. Ils avaient été aveuglé par la haine, par la perte d'être cher à cause du démon... Mais l'enfant aussi. Il n'avait connu ses parents que quelques heures, soit rien pour toute une vie... Et il aurait pu vivre dans une famille aimante, mais ils avaient été réjoui de la décision du Conseil, faisant un peu plus le malheur de l'enfant. Maintenant ils regrettaient amèrement.

Ce soir là, Hiruzen passa la nuit chez la famille Uchiha, surveiller par un médecin de la famille, après la petite alerte cardiaque.

Les enfants étaient couchés, le Hokage dans la chambre d'ami. Seul le couple et le médecin restèrent en bas dans le salon.

-Comment va-t-il docteur ? Demanda Mikoto très inquiète.

-A vrai dire, cela peu aller malgré cette petite alerte... Il est surtout épuisé moralement. La disparition de Naruto lui a causé beaucoup de peine... Il faut qu'il fasse son deuil... Tout comme vous..., fit-il doucement et désolé.

Mikoto baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. Fugaku le remercia et le conduisit dans la seconde chambre d'ami, puis le couple se coucha épuiser.

Dans le village, la nouvelle, la vérité sur Naruto fit rapidement le tour en quelques jours, et tous vinrent s'excuser auprès de la famille et du Hokage, faisant rager le Conseil. Le peuple se rallier complètement maintenant au vieil homme et à la famille Uchiha.

Durant la semaine après le triste anniversaire de Naruto, la famille Uchiha, organisa une cérémonie d'enterrement. Le cercueil vide, fut mis près de celui des parents de l'enfant. Peu de personne était présente, cela avait été le souhait de Fugaku et Mikoto. Juste les personnes les plus importantes qui avaient respecté et aimé le petit garçon. Le deuil commençait vraiment pour tous.

*/*

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Naruto avait trouvé un abri. Durant tout ce temps, il avait entrepris, malgré sa petite taille, son très jeune âge de réparer sa maison de fortune. Il avait cloué quelques planches qu'il avait trouvé dans les diverses maisons pour consolider son toit par endroit, ainsi que faire des murs. Il avait mit des pierres pour faire comme un murer pour bien faire tenir les planche et créer ainsi espace de vie, une sorte de cuisine. Il avait tant observer les artisans durant les réparations du village, qu'il avait réussi un exploit pour son jeune âge. C'est sûr ce n'était pas un travail de pro, mais au moins il était bien à l'abri dans sa maisonnette.

Pas une seule fois, il avait pensé à son anniversaire, étant trop occupé. Il avait même ramené les derniers pots et boites du magasin, et mis tout dans un coin. Il avait ramassé du bois à l'orée de la forêt, et quelques morceaux de poutres cassés, pour alimenter son feu. Sa maisonnette ainsi presque fermé lui avait permit de réchauffer l'endroit. Puis la pluie avait fait son retour durant quelques jours et il s'ennuyait ferme dans la maisonnette. Alors il essaya de refaire les gestes de Mikoto, recoudre les vêtements, mais il n'avait pas arrêter de se piquer les doigts, le faisant abandonner.

Puis enfin le soleil revint après quatre jours de pluie discontinue. Il avait fait le plein d'eau, surtout grâce à la marmite qui lui servait de réserve. Ce matin là il se décida, à fouiller dans la forêt, sa survit en dépendait car ce qu'il avait trouvé lui servirait surtout pour l'hiver approchant.

Durant son périple, qui l'avait amené au village fantôme, il avait réussi à trouver quelques champignons qu'il avait tenté de manger cru, cela avait été dur, car il les avait toujours manger cuits. Il avait trouvé des groseilles à maquereau, mais les buissons avaient été bien attaquer par les animaux de la forêt et il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder au même endroit longtemps. Cela lui avait permis de faire tenir un petit peu ce que le ninja lui avait laissé, mais cela avait été peu et son ventre lui avait cependant crier souvent famine. Maintenant il se préparait pour la cueillette voire peut-être la chasse, s'il avait de la chance. Il avait troqué ses vêtements sales pour d'autres, plus la cape. Il avait pris la besace, sur laquelle il avait fait un nœud à la sangle pour la mettre à sa hauteur, il prit un kunai et les shurikens, la gourde et quelques biscuits, il mit dedans et enfin prit le petit panier commission.

Il franchit l'orée de la forêt et s'enfonça dans celle-ci. Durant ses recherches, il brisa quelques branches pour retrouver son chemin et trouva quelques bricoles à manger même s'il avait mit toute la journée. Il avait essayé de tuer un lapin, mais l'animal fut plus rapide que lui, et lui n'ayant aucune expérience avec les armes, avait beaucoup de mal à les lancer droits.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il ramena quelques champignons, quelques fraises des bois, car une bonne partie avait déjà disparut dans son estomac, la tentation avait été trop grande, quelques grappes de groseilles à maquereaux, et il avait dépouillé un nid, de ses œufs, demandant pardon aux oiseaux pour ce qu'il faisait.

Puis les jours et les semaines s'enchaînèrent. L'enfant, avait découvert un petit verger, à quelques centaines de mètres du village dans un autre coin de la forêt qui avait été défraîchis. Il y avait une maison, cela avait dû être une ferme, car elle se composait de deux parties. Elle même avait été brûlé et il ne restait quasiment plus rien, mais le garçonnet avait trouvé, dans ce qui avait du être l'étable, un grand de lait métallique et quelques restes d'outils. Les animaux avaient du s'enfuir dans la forêt et la montagne environnante, voire manger par les bêtes sauvages. Dans les restes de la maison, un vieux seau en bois, troué, mais dans lequel il rangea les quelques trésors qu'il trouva. Des morceaux de tissus - sûrement de vieux draps -, les restes d'outils de fermes, afin de pouvoir les transporter plus facilement, une vieille corde usée. Elle pourrait servir un avait fait également le tour du verger et avait trouvé encore quelques pommes sur les quelques arbres qui si trouvait et qu'il mit dans le seau. Il y avait surement d'autres arbres fruitiers, mais plus rien ne poussait, cela ne devait pas être la saison. Mais au moins durant les périodes les plus chaudes, il aurait quelques fruits.

Mais dans la forêt, il trouvait de moins en moins de chose et la plus part des animaux avaient migré ou étaient partis en hibernation. Il avait observé les animaux pour voir ce qu'ils mangeaient. Par exemple il avait vu les cerfs manger des écorces. Il en avait goutés quelques unes, certaines lui avait donné des maux de ventres, d'autres étaient mangeables surtout une fois bien, cuits. Il avait réussi à attraper des petits lapereaux, moins rapides que leurs parents, utilisant des petits pièges qu'il avait fabriqué, grâce à ses nouvelles découvertes dans les maisons.

Puis les premiers flocons de neiges s'abattirent sur le village et ses alentours. L'enfant se sentait plus seul que jamais, avec pour seul compagnon sa peluche, son petit renard Kyû. Il ne parlait quasiment plus. Il restait très souvent silencieux pour écouter les bruits alentours et surtout parce que cela ne servait plus à rien. Seul son doudou avait droit à quelques confidences, ainsi que Kyûbi, même si l'enfant n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur à présent était les hurlements de loup qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du village.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que jamais, les loups n'allaient l'approcher volontairement. Kyûbi, malgré son scellement arrivait à envoyer des ondes négatives envers les animaux qui avaient flairé la piste du garçonnet. C'était sa manière à lui, de veiller un peu sur l'enfant, qui jusqu'à présent avait fait preuve d'un instinct de survis et de débrouillardise hors du commun.

Son premier hiver loin de Konoha fut rigoureux. Toute la forêt alentour ainsi que le village étaient couvert de neige et le vent d'hiver faisait très peu de pause. Naruto restait souvent près du feu, à somnoler. Il ne sortait que pour essayer d'attraper des lapins. Ses vivres diminuèrent grandement, malgré qu'il se rationnait. Il espérait que l'hiver passerait rapidement, mais étant en pleine région montagneuse, rien n'était moins sûr.

Puis, un matin de printemps alors que la neige commençait à disparaître...

Naruto sortit de son placard après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il enfila sur ses épaules la couverture et alla dans sa petite cuisine de fortune pour se préparer un thé. C'est alors qu'il resta surpris. Près des braises encore chaudes, dormait en boule un petit animal. C'était un petit renard. Un bébé. Il s'approcha doucement et l'observa. L'animal ne se réveilla pas. Alors il entreprit de se faire un thé en faisant attention au petit animal qui avait eu besoin de chaleur. Il rajouta des branches pour raviver le feu, puis une fois celui ranimer, il rajouta du bois et reposa la grille. Il chauffa l'eau, pendant qu'il préparait la tasse avec un peu de thé. Alors qu'il avait de dos tourner pour prendre quelques biscuits, l'animal se réveilla. La chaleur lui avait sans doute fait du bien. Quand Naruto se retourna, il vit enfin l'animal réveiller et l'observer. Il voulut s'approcher, mais ce dernier se recula dans un coin. Naruto refit une tentative, mais toujours pareil, alors il tendit un biscuit à l'animal et lui posa devant puis se recula et entama son petit-déjeuner. Tout en mangeant, il observa discrètement son petit compagnon d'infortune. Ce dernier au bout d'un moment, le renifla puis le grignota avant de l'avaler rapidement. L'animal approcha alors Naruto et le regarda. Ce dernier lui tendit un autre gâteau. La petite bête le prit et s'installa près du petit humain. Ils venaient de s'adopter l'un l'autre. Ils commençaient une nouvelle vie à deux.

_TCB..._

_Alors cela vous a plus ? J'espère encore une fois que « oui »._

_A vos reviews... Prêt... Feu... Ecrivez !_

_Bisous à bientôt..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Non, je n'ai oublié personne, mais étant en période de préparatifs des fêtes de fin d'année, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi._

_De plus, j'avais largement avancé le rythme des publications, j'avais deux-trois semaines et c'était quatre-cinq jours... donc là j'ai pris un peu plus de temps et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_Donc je remercie encore une fois tous mes lecteurs, tous les reviewers. _

_Donc merci à Sarahdu08, Chouquette, Kityara, Dying to bleed, Maryloup, Lone wolf 34, Demonangel59, Aya31, Azurill01, Sakura-okasan, Philae89._

_Merci pour tous vos mots d'encouragement et de soutient. Merci d'être tous là et de lire._

_Donc voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que comme d'habitude, il répondra à vos attentes. Vos suggestions sont aussi les bienvenues... Elles pourraient peut-être pimenter l'histoire. Disons que ce chapitre est mon cadeau de noël par avance._

_NB : Pardon encore une fois des éventuelles fautes sur lesquelles vous pourriez tomber malgré mes relectures et merci à celles et ceux qui le relèvent et me le disent. Je corrige à chaque fois de suite après avoir lu votre review._

_NB2 : J'ai corrigé un bon nombre de faute ^^._

_Donc place à la lecture !_

**L'enfant 5**

Trois mois venaient de passer depuis que le petit renard était rentré dans la vie du garçonnet. Le renardeau avait bien grandit et ne quittait pas d'une semelle l'enfant, faisant sourire ce dernier, sourire qu'il avait retrouvé grâce au jeune animal. Il avait même trouvé un petit nom pour son ami : Otôto _(Petit-frère). _Il parlait peu à l'animal, seul les gestes comptaient. Il devait chasser pour deux mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, car l'animal essayait lui aussi, et quelques fois, il arrivait à ramener sa propre pitance : une petite souris ou une petite caille. Généralement le renardeau, dormait sous la demi-couverture qu'avait récupéré Naruto, dans un coin de la chambre.

Naruto, lui, avait appris à faire du feu, longuement et durement, se mettant par fois les mains en sang. Sa réserve d'allumettes avait beaucoup diminuer, aussi il avait entreprit de mettre en application ce que son oncle lui avait enseigné. Après un nombre incalculable d'essai, il y était parvenus, mais comme quand il allumait le feu avec les allumettes, il essayait de le garder vif, rajoutant du bois, pour ne pas recommencer à chaque fois ce travail de longue haleine.

Avec le printemps, le verger avait reprit vie. Des arbres étaient en fleurs d'autres, les fruits commençaient à murir. Il y avait donc des pommiers, des abricotiers, des pêchers, des cerisiers. Bientôt il pourrait les cueillir et se régaler.

Donc l'été venait de commencer et Naruto s'était imposé une nouvelle mission de survie. Trouver de l'eau car la pluie commençait à manquer et ses réserves étaient bien basses. Il avait trouvé et essayé les deux fontaines du village, mais les tuyauteries s'étaient retrouvées boucher au fil du temps.

Quelques jours auparavant, lors d'une journée de chasse et de cueillette, il s'était grandement éloigné de sa terre d'asile avec son petit compagnon, et il avait entendu comme un bruit d'eau, aussi avait-il décidé de partir à l'expédition. Peut-être que cela les aiderait à étancher leur soif. suffisamment.

Ce matin là, il prépara sa gourde d'eau qu'il rangea dans son sac besace, ainsi que ses armes, quelques biscuits pour lui et son compagnon d'infortune, et deux pots en verre vide, dans le cas où il trouverait quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Il portait sur lui qu'un tricot et un pantalon retourner jusqu'à ses genoux. La veste, il l'attacha autour de sa frêle taille pour le soir, car la nuit était plutôt fraîche près des montagnes, même en été. Il s'était habitué à marcher pieds nus depuis qu'il faisait chaud, de plus ses sandales commençaient à être petites. Il gardait pour les jours pluvieux et froids, les bottes et les sandales encore trop grandes pour ses pieds, pour les prochaines périodes froides.

Avant de partir, il éteignit le feu avec le peu de sa réserve d'eau. Il était vraiment urgent pour lui de trouver de l'eau. Il rentra ensuite dans la lisière de la forêt vers le chemin de sa cueillette.

Au bout d'une demi-journée de marche, il commença à réentendre les bruits d'une chute d'eau, alors il se mit à courir, suivit de son compagnon. Plus il courait plus le son était fort et après plus de vingt minutes de courses et de recherche, il arriva au bord d'une rivière où à plus d'une centaine de mètres plus en amont, celle-ci ressemblait plus à un torrent qu'à une rivière paisible. L'eau n'était pas bien haute par endroit, aussi l'enfant entra dans la rivière. Sentir l'eau fraiche le revigora. Otôto lui resta au bord, juste pour laper, pour étancher sa soif. Naruto se mit à l'éclabousser faisant fuir et geindre l'animal de mécontentement. Naruto rigola, son petit renard n'aimait pas être mouillé. Il remarqua alors des truites remonter le courant, il essaya d'en attraper une, mais elles lui glissaient entre les mains, bien trop petites, pour de si gros poissons. Au bout d'un moment il abandonna et partit chercher quelques fruits des bois, comme les airelles. Il en remplit un pot à ras-bord, l'autre, il le remplit d'eau.

Il profita pour chasser mais se retrouva nez à nez à un jeune loup solitaire. Otôto lui alla se cacher, car il ne faisait pas le poids contre le loup. Ce dernier attaqua Naruto qui l'esquiva rapidement, tout en prenant son kunai pour se défendre. L'animal finit cependant par le rattraper, Naruto le blessa, mais l'animal avait réussi, après quelques tentatives, de lui mordre la jambe, c'est alors qu'il se passa une nouvelle chose en Naruto. Ce dernier se mit à grogner. Le grognement de Kyûbi se répercuta en lui, sans qu'il ne sache comment, mais cela eut suffit de faire se coucher l'animal, qui venait de se soumettre au jeune humain. Naruto était dans une posture plus animal, continuant de grogner, tout en se rapprochant de l'animal à terre. Les traits de Naruto étaient plus accentués, ses yeux étaient devenus couleur rubis, mais cela l'enfant ne le savait pas. Ce dernier en signe de soumission avait sa queue sous le ventre. Kyûbi n'avait pas laissé la haine l'envahir, mais il avait aidé l'enfant comme il avait pu encore une fois, sans que pour autant le sceau de scellement du Quatrième ne s'affaiblisse. Bien vite, Naruto retrouva sa vrai apparence, laissant l'animal apeuré, afin d'aller nettoyer sa plaie, même s'il savait qu'elle allait vite guérir.

Le loup profita que Naruto avait le dos tourné pour filer sans demander son reste. Otôto ne réapparut quant à lui, que plus tard. Lui même avait été effrayer par ce qu'avait dégagé Naruto. Il arriva près de l'enfant doucement, mais quand ce dernier lui tendit la main pour le caresser, il s'arrêta. L'enfant avait comprit aussi sourit-il pour l'encourager à ne pas avoir peur de lui. Le renard repris sa route vers l'enfant et une fois à côté de lui, se laissa caresser tendrement.

-Pardon Otôto..., furent les seuls mots que prononça l'enfant.

Ils ne repartirent quand fin d'après-midi, quand il fit moins chaud. La route fut moins longue, Otôto avait repéré le chemin grâce à son flair. Le lendemain l'enfant, repartit pour la rivière avec le pot de lait pour le remplir d'eau. Il fit plusieurs voyages au cours des jours afin de remplir encore et encore les différents contenants.

*/*

Pendant ce temps à Konoha

Sasuke avait fini par faire son deuil mais il avait changé. Il ne parlait que quand on s'adressait à lui et généralement il ne disait que le stricte minimum. Sa mauvaise humeur se traduisait souvent par des « Hm » « Pff », des onomatopées dit sous différentes sonorités. Très peu arrivaient à déchiffrer ce qu'il disait. Il demanda à son frère de lui apprendre à lancer des shurikens. Mikoto n'était pas enchanté mais avait laissé faire.

Ce soir là, elle chercha son fils de partout sans résultat.

-Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne trouve pas ton fils... C'est bientôt l'heure de repas.

-Tu es aller voir au ponton ?

-Oui... Et il n'y était pas... J'ai demandé à ses amis mais personne ne l'a revu depuis la fin de l'école.

-C'est vrai que depuis que l'école à fini, il y a une semaine, il n'est pas trop sortit de sa chambre.

-Je commence à être vraiment inquiète Fugaku... Depuis que Naruto n'est plus... notre enfant s'est renfermé sur lui même.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent derrière leur dos.

-Je crois savoir où il est mère, fit Itachi alors qu'il rentrait de mission.

-Où ? Demanda son père.

-Chez Naruto... Je l'ai déjà vu aller là-bas discrètement. Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?

-Non mon fils, je vais le faire. Toi tu rentres d'une longue mission tu as besoin de te reposer.

Fugaku enfila ses sandales et partit en direction du petit appartement de Naruto. Tout le long du chemin, les gens s'inclinèrent à son passage, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le hèle.

-Maître Fugaku ?! Vous êtes à la recherche de Sasuke, vu l'heure je suppose.

-Teuchi, oui, en effet... Vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils ?

-Si, il est passé devant le restaurant cet après-midi... Je crois qu'il est parti chez notre pauvre Naruto. C'était la direction qu'il prenait quand je l'ai aperçut.

-Merci, mon ami.

-De rien.

Le chef de clan reprit sa route et au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva au pied du vieil immeuble. Il ressentit alors le chakra de son jeune fils. Il alla rapidement à la porte et toqua :

-Sasuke...

-...

-Sasuke...

-...

Fugaku entra dans la maison et retrouva son fils endormit sur le lit de son ami. Il prit doucement son enfant dans ses bras et le ramena chez eux. Il alla mettre directement son enfant dans son lit.

-Il était bien chez Naruto ?

-Oui... Je crois que c'est le point d'ancrage pour lui comme pour le Hokage... Le Maître m'a dit qu'il s'y rendait quelques fois... Mais j'ai aussi vu que l'appartement avait été dévaster.

-Quoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de ton fils, mais celle des habitants il y a quelques mois... Je crois qu'il faudrait démolir le bâtiment. Il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs ce n'est pas bon pour ton fils ou toi, ou même pour Maître Sarutobi.

-N'y pense même pas ! Je ne veux pas que l'immeuble soit détruit...

-Il le faudra bien un jour Mikoto.

-Mais... Naruto vivait là et...

-Et c'est un endroit remplit de mauvais souvenirs... Ce n'est bon pour personne Mikoto... Pour personne.

*/*

Quelques jours plus tard, dans les sous-sol de la Racine.

-Nous n'avons plus le même soutient des villageois... Hiruzen a gagné encore plus en sympathie, fit un Conseiller.

-Vous auriez du faire en sorte que l'enfant reste au village, fit Homura, maintenant voilà le résultat. Ne vous étonnez pas maintenant !

-Homura à raison, fit Koharu. L'enfant nous aurait été plus utile, surtout si Danzo l'avait formé.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait, fit le Chef Hyûga.

-J'espère pour vous, rajouta Koharu, que le Kyûbi ne réapparaitra pas dans 100 ans comme le dit la légende. Car cela serait la perte de notre monde.

Tous approuvèrent la remarque, puis ils passèrent à un autre sujet :

-J'ai entendu dire, que le Clan Uchiha comme à se diviser, demanda pour affirmation Danzo.

-Oui, en effet... Certains voudraient renverser Fugaku...

-Alors, certains veulent faire un putsch... Intéressant, fit Danzo. Nous devrions continuer à observer la suite...

-Le mieux, fit un Conseiller, ce serait de tous les éliminer. Ils prennent de plus en plus de pouvoir...

-Moi, fit un autre, j'ai entendu un membre dire qu'ils pourraient même renverser Hiruzen.

-On attend et on voit dans quelques mois. Il faut observer l'évolution des évènements... De plus certains d'entre vous êtes encore plus surveiller, fit Danzo.

Au même moment dans le bureau du Hokage :

-Fugaku tu dois régler ce problème. De plus en plus de rumeurs circulent au sujet de ton clan...

-Je sais Maître, et je suis déjà entrain de faire le nécessaire...

-De plus cela risque de réjouir le Conseil.

-En effet... Il faut vraiment que je reprenne les choses en mains... La tristesse de la perte de Naruto m'a fait oublié mon rôle de Chef. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser aller autant.

-Oui, en effet... Nous avons tous été affecté... Moi-même j'ai laissé les petites affaires à côté, donc un bon nombre, me concentrant seulement sur les plus urgentes... Je ne peux te blamer mais il faut que tu te reprennes, sinon les Conseillers risquent de faire un mauvais coup.

Et ce fut ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, il remit bon ordre dans son clan, non sans avoir été obliger d'affronter le chef de la « Rébellion » familiale.

**Flash Back**

Deux jours après la discussion entre Fugaku et Hiruzen. Fugaku avait organisé une réunion avec tout son clan pour faire le point.

-Merci tous d'être venu... Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon manque d'attention à votre égard... Naruto était comme un fils pour moi... Un fils que je n'ai pas su protéger et cela m'attriste fortement. Mais maintenant mon deuil est terminé.

-Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas replonger dans la déprime, Fugaku ? Demanda un membre.

-Rien, c'est vrai... Mais je dois rester fort pour ma famille et pour mon clan. Je dois rester lucide pour mon village.

-Nous devrions en profiter pour prendre la place qui nous reviens. Sarutobi est trop vieux, il doit laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre ! Fit un autre. Seul un Uchiha peut prendre le poste...

-C'est vrai, fit un autre ! On nous a toujours relégué dans le poste de la Police.

-Oubliez vous que c'est justement nous qui l'avons créé. Nous sommes les mieux placés pour protéger le village.

-Un village remplit d'ingrats et d'imbéciles qui non pas conclu un seul instant que c'était le fils du Quatrième et de Kushina Uzumaki... Une femme, une descendante d'un clan puissant ! Fit un autre.

-Peut être, mais cela n'est pas à vous de décider. C'est au Seigneur... C'est lui qui a la décision finale pour donner le poste de Hokage.

-Fugaku... Tu ne vois jamais l'importance du clan avant celui du village, fit l'homme.

-Tu as tord, Daïchi...

-Tu ne devrais plus être le chef de notre famille, fit l'homme de la même génération que Fugaku.

Ce dernier constata qu'un certain nombre de membres de son clan était du même avis que Daïchi.

-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix Daïchi... Je te provoque en duel !

-Très bien ! Alors nous disons dans deux jours au terrain réservé au clan, au levé du soleil...

-Très bien.

-Mais dis-toi une chose Fugaku, je vais bien plus que toi en mission, donc je suis moins rouillé. Prépare toi mentalement à ta très certaine défaite.

-Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours Daïchi, sans l'avoir tué car cela pourrait de coûter la vie ou plus exactement ici dans notre cas, le déshonneur.

-Si je gagne, je reprends ton poste.

-D'accord... Mais si je gagne tu auras deux choix.

-Lesquelles je te pris ?

-Soit tu refais ton serment d'allégeance envers moi, ainsi qu'au clan... Soit tu quittes le village. Ta famille auras le droit de te suivre ou non. Tu ne pourras imposé ta décision.

-Soit... Alors notre combat aura lieu dans deux jours...

L'homme se leva et quitta la grande salle de réunion de la famille. Peu de temps après les autres suivirent, la réunion venait de prendre fin.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le jour se levait à peine, les deux membres du clan Uchiha étaient sur le terrain d'entrainement de la famille pour leur duel.

Une grande majorité du clan était réuni pour assister au duel qui scellerait le sort de la famille au complet. Beaucoup avait bien réfléchit et si le pouvoir venait au main de Daïchi, c'était la fin du clan. L'homme avait toujours été assoiffer de pouvoir... Il était plus un politique par moment qu'un ninja... Il fallait le reconnaître, il était un des rares du clan, à n'avoir jamais aimé Naruto. A cause de la puissance qu'il avait en sommeil en lui. La puissance du démon renard, mais aussi la puissance d'un clan sur bien des sujets, même si celle-ci s'était éparpillé depuis la destruction d'Uzushio. La puissance et la renommée d'un père, car Minato était bien le Hokage le plus puissant que ce village est jamais eu, même si cela n'avait pas suffit pour qu'il reste en vie. Il avait toujours jalousait Fugaku mais sa jalousie décupla quand l'enfant entra provisoirement dans le clan. Et maintenant que l'enfant n'était plus et que cela avait fortement perturbait son chef, il tenterait le tout pour le tout pour prendre la tête de la famille.

Ce fut « Le Sage de la Famille »qui donna le signal de départ, et ainsi pendant près de deux heures, ils se combattirent. Ils étaient à peu près de même niveau, ce fut pour cela que le combat s'attarda mais, Fugaku reprit le dessus avec une technique très puissante.

-Katon : Le Brasier de l'Enfer !

Daïchi se retrouva prit dans les flammes, seulement durant quelques secondes.

-Ninpo : Aspiration du brasier !

Une boule très dense se forma devant Daïchi, qui était à moitié sonné est brûlé légèrement par endroit.

-Katon : Explosion !

Et la boule explosa devant Daïchi le propulsant sur plus d'une centaine de mètres. Fugaku s'approcha de l'homme pour l'examiner. Ce dernier était à moitié sonner. Le Sage s'approcha également est déclara vainqueur Fugaku. L'autre fut emmené pour être soigné chez lui, pendant que Mikoto le ramenait lui à la maison.

Et ce fut ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Daïchi refit allégeance à Fugaku, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de membres qui avait suivit l'homme dans sa quête de pouvoir .Le duel, avait fait le tour du village et ainsi cela avait ré instauré la place de Fugaku, au sein de la communauté.

**Fin Flash Back**

Quelques semaines passèrent encore après l'affaire « Uchiha », lorsque quelqu'un se présenta dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-J'ai fini ma récolte d'information, sur l'avancement de l'Akatsuki, fit un homme qui venait d'apparaître.

-Et tu ne peux toujours pas passer par la porte d'entrée Jiraya, fit-il avec un ton colérique que ressentit l'homme qui venait d'arriver, se demandant bien pourquoi.

Il posa un gros rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau et attendit que Sarutobi finisse de lire les premières découvertes pour annoncer quelque chose.

-Je vais faire une pause dans les recherches pour l'instant, donc pendant quelques temps je vais m'occuper de Naruto.

-...

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard dur.

-Où étais-tu ces derniers mois ?! Même Fukasaku-sama, n'a pu te retrouver.

-Ben sur ma mission... Pourquoi ? Il va bien... hein ?!

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot... Ton élève t'avais confié la charge de son enfant en cas de malheur et tu as pris la fuite depuis toutes ces années... Fugaku et Mikoto, ont élevé l'enfant à ta place comme le désirait Minato et Kushina, si tu ne pouvais le faire.

-Je sais cela Maître...

-Tais-toi ! Lança avec colère le vieillard. Tu pouvais mais tu n'as pas voulu !... Maintenant il est trop tard...

-Maître ?!

-Tu aurais pu le protéger mais tu n'étais pas là, tout cela pour ta prétendue collecte, alors que tu courrais les filles et l'alcool !... Maintenant le fils de Minato n'est plus de ce monde !

-Hein ?! Fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec effroi.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'après s'être calmé, Hiruzen lui parla de l'exclusion de Naruto de la famille Uchiha, orchestré par le Conseil, le faisant vivre tout seul dans un bâtiment délabré à même pas cinq ans. Puis son enlèvement et sa mort, encore une fois orchestré par le Conseil du village. L'homme en face de lui était effondré.

Hiruzen savait au fond de lui pourquoi Jiraya avait laissé l'enfant dans les bons soins de la famille de Fugaku : l'homme n'aurait jamais su élever l'enfant correctement, sa vie était trop chaotique puisqu'il suivait toujours la trace de ses anciens coéquipiers ainsi que l'organisation de l'Akatsuki. Un enfant avait besoin de stabilité, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais su et pu donner jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant qu'il se sentait près, et qu'il avait récolté assez d'infos pour son Maître, le malheur avait frappé l'enfant. Hiruzen lui expliqua cependant qu'il n'avait pu récolté de preuves réelles contre le Conseil et que du coup, il était « pieds et poings liés » pour pouvoir rendre justice à l'enfant.

Au bout d'un moment Jiraya alla se recueillir sur la tombe de son élève et de sa famille puis alla voir Fugaku et Mikoto, auprès desquels il s'excusa pour son comportement; mais le couple ne s'en formalisa pas. Le sannin décida cependant de rester au village quelques mois le temps de mener une petite enquête au sein du village.

*/*

L'automne s'annonçait, et cela allait faire presque un an que Naruto était loin, très loin de son village. Son refuge, un village fantôme. Sa maison, un reste d'une petite demeure qu'il avait rafistolé de ses petites mains. Sa vie, se résumait à sa survie dans un milieu remplit d'animaux dangereux.

Otôto le petit renard était toujours présent à ses côtés. Tous deux chassaient avec discrétion, chose qu'ils avaient apprise, surtout Naruto, en observant les animaux prédateurs. Leur communication se résumait le plus souvent avec des regards et des petits grognements. Le langage de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus rare.

Un après-midi alors qu'il était partit à la cueillette des derniers fruits de la forêts, il découvrit un animal blessé. Il s'approcha et remarqua que c'était un loup. Quand il voulut s'aprocher, l'animal grogna, montra ses canines avec férocité. Mais l'un comme l'autre, reconnurent qui, ils avaient en face d'eux. Naruto reconnu le jeune loup qui l'avait attaqué. Ce dernier portait toujours la trace du kunai sur sa cuisse, même si la blessure avait cicatrisé. Le loup le reconnu et se soumit directement devant l'enfant. Il sentit la colère de l'être à l'intérieur de l'enfant.

Naruto retendit la main tout doucement sur la patte avant blessée, tout en observant l'animal. Quand il regarda, cela n'était pas très beau à voir. La plaie était profonde et saignait toujours.

L'enfant repartit en courant vers chez lui, posant au passage le panier, puis pris dans son placard sur l'étagère, la trousse de secours, avant de retourner auprès de l'animal, toujours suivit par Otôto qui lui resta plutôt éloigner de l'animal féroce.

Avec douceur, Naruto nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau, faisant geindre l'animal, puis versa un peu d'alcool dessus faisant grogner le loup. Naruto s'arrêta et l'observa, et quand il fut de nouveau calme, il lui banda la patte.

Enfin quand il eut finit, il caressa doucement le crâne du loup tout en lui souriant, puis rangea ses affaires et s'en alla. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit. C'était le loup qui le suivait tout en boitillant. Otôto, lui, avait déjà filer jusqu'à la « maison ». Naruto ne fit rien pour repousser l'animal. Même Kyûbi resta impassible ,et calma un peu ses ondes négatives. Otôto était déjà près des braises encore chaude, entrain de somnoler quand arriva Naruto. Le loup resta à l'extérieur, près d'un des restes de mur de la maison.

Naruto arriva enfin dans sa « demeure » de brique et de broc. Le soir commençait à tomber et il décida de préparer le repas. Une poignet de riz et le lapin qu'il avait attrapé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il partagea son repas, enfin surtout son lapin avec les deux animaux. Quand cela eut été finit, Naruto partit se coucher, Otôto sur ses pas, se planquant sous son bout de couverture. Naruto lui depuis son placard, observait la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, il vit l'animal pénétrer. Il alla d'abord laper un peu d'eau dans le bol de Otôto, puis se coucher avec difficulté, près du feu.

L'animal avait du être rejeter par son clan, un peu comme Naruto. Ce qui toucha ce dernier. L'enfant venait de se faire un nouvel ami, un ami qui pourrait peut-être un peu plus l'aider sur sa survie.

_TBC..._

_Alors vous a-t-il plus ? J'espère comme toujours que « oui ». J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme les petits cadeaux du Père Nöel. ^_^_

_Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaites à toutes et à tous, ainsi qu'à votre famille, un Joyeux Noël, une Bonne Année et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Gros Bisous ! XOXOXOX_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Bonne Année 2013 à toutes et à tous ! Happy New Year ! _

_Voici ce nouveau chapitre pour finir l'année et débuter la nouvelle._

_Je vous remercie tous d'avoir pris le temps, jusqu'à présent, de lire ma nouvelle fic, et je suis très heureuse sincèrement qu'elle vous plaise. _

_Donc merci à mes très nombreux reviewers : Vilbbes, Guest, Miharulaboulette, Mama, Aya31, Kahome, Dying to Bleed, Kytiara, Maryloup, Jay-Werdraght, Andouille cuite, Sakura-okasan, Chouquette, Sangoney, Blue-moon, Dj et Asamiaki._

_Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris/alerte._

_Réponses à quelques questions :_

_Vilbbes : Ah tu verras XD !_

_Kytiara : Je peux te dire qu'il n'aura pas d'autres animaux près de lui._

_Jay : Pour le moment je ne sais pas, mais ta suggestion est très intéressante, donc à voir pour un avenir prochain._

_Blue : Tu auras ta réponse dans le nouveau chapitre._

_J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et vous fera bien démarré la nouvelle année. Ce chapitre cependant aura moins de description, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_Pardon encore une fois si vous tomber sur des fautes._

_Maintenant place à la lecture._

**L'enfant 6**

Sept ans venaient de passer depuis la disparition de Naruto. Le village de Kohona était maintenant très prospère et avait repris de la puissance face aux autres grandes Nations, mais elle était passé par un drame majeur au village avant que cela ne s'apaise durablement.

Donc un autre événement c'était passé presque deux ans après le « meurtre » de Naruto, encore un drame. Cela aurait pu être un carnage mais cela avait été arrêté presque à temps. Certains des Conseils – certains sont décédés ou ont perdu la tête en autres - avait demandé à Itachi de tuer sa famille au grand complet, mais l'enfant aimait sa famille malgré sa froideur légendaire. Ce dernier avait tout simplement refuser, malgré la menace de perdre sa propre vie. Et un soir malgré les précautions prises par son père, informé de « l'évènement », le carnage commença. A la place ce fut Daïchi qui fut envoyer, lui faisant miroiter la place de Fugaku et une place de choix au sein du Conseil. Les victimes furent celles qui soutenaient profondément Fugaku, c'est-à-dire les commerçants. Des équipes ninjas du clan, allèrent arrêter le massacre orchestré par Daïchi et ses hommes. Une guerre ouverte entre deux « clans » Uchiha vit le jour, une nuit de pleine lune. Daichi et une partie des membres du clan qui les soutenaient comptaient bien éliminer le plus de membres possible dont la famille principale et faire porter tous les tords à Itachi. Ce soir là, ce fut un bain de sang, mais Daichi et ses hommes furent arrêter. Les Conseillers mis en cause, pour la plus part également. Certains moururent avant le jugement, préférant le suicide au déshonneur complet, d'autres entre temps avaient perdu la tête à cause des tortures d'Ibichi et des techniques Genjutsu des membres du clan Uchiha, sous les ordres de ce dernier.

Fugaku et son clan, enterrèrent cependant quarante-trois personnes, dont des enfants. Il dut rester fort mentalement pour soutenir tout le monde. Pour ne pas se laisser aller comme pour Naruto.

Le Seigneur eut vent de l'affaire mais ne prêta pas du tout une attention particulière. Depuis que ce dernier avait pris la place de son père à la tête du Pays, il y a quelques mois, seul sa petite personne était la plus importante. Les affaires des autres, il préférait les observer de loin, comme si s'était un simple feuilleton télé.

Durant près de trois ans également, Jiraya mena l'enquête sur la mort de Naruto, orchestré par les membres du Conseil, mais il n'avait relevé que très peu de preuves. Rien de suffisant qui pourrait les incriminer. De plus comme un certain nombre était décédé, ou avait perdu la mémoire, il n'eut pas moyen de récolter des informations écrites, les membres du Conseil avait vraiment pris des précautions.

Suite au drame, des places furent vacantes mais vite remplacer. Le Chef Hyûga lui avait finalement laisser sa place à son fils, son dernier fils, Hiashi. Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka et bien d'autres avaient pris les places vacantes arrangeant le Hokage. Une fois tout mis en place et le calme revenu, Jiraya avait décidé de repartir à « l'aventure ».

**Flash Back**

Jiraya était devant la porte principale, son sac à dos et ses parchemins tous remplis pour son long périple. Hiruzen était à ses côtés pour lui souhaiter bonnes routes.

-Je vais devoir repartir Maître. Je dois retrouver Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki. Mes informateurs m'ont tenus au courant de leurs mouvements mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. De plus je dois retrouver également Tsunade. Depuis le décès de Dan...

-Je sais Jiraya... Elle a besoin de ton aide mais elle l'a fuit. Ne perd pas espoir et merci pour ton aide...

-De rien...

-Nous avons tous fait notre deuil, et c'était le plus important, ou enfin presque, fit-il en pensant à Sasuke qui n'était toujours pas redevenu un enfant souriant... De toute façon je vais continuer de mon côté, les recherches. Je te tiendrais au courant de mes découvertes.

-J'en ferais de même... Bien, au revoir Maître... Bonne chance avec les derniers membres du Conseil.

-Merci, bon voyage et à bientôt j'espère.

Et l'homme aux cheveux blancs se mit en route.

**Fin Flash Back**

Et ce fut ainsi que la vie reprit son cours au sein du village, un village plus apaisé, même si le Hokage et un certain nombre de personne n'avait oublié la petite rancœur qui persistait en eux contre les villageois.

*/*

La nouvelle génération de ninja était sortit depuis environ six mois de l'académie. Les équipes avaient été formé et depuis, ils partaient en mission. Justement, une équipe était convoquée.

-Sasukeeee ! criai une jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Sasukeeee !

Ce dernier souffla et la regarda par la suite avec indifférence tout en continuant son chemin.

-Sasuke attends-moi !

Elle arriva finalement près de lui, et lui attrapa le bras se collant à lui outrageusement.

-Tu crois que le Maître Hokage va nous donner une vrai mission ?

-...

-Je ne dis pas que les missions de rang D ne sont pas bien, mais j'aimerai évolué, faire autre chose...

-...

-Peut-être qu'on devra escorter un marchant... On va peut-être voir d'autres horizons... Comme j'aimerai aller ailleurs...

-...

Sasuke resta silencieux tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment officiel. Sakura, elle n'arrêta pas tout le long. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand Sasuke lui lança :

-Sakura... Tu veux pas la fermer un peu et me lâcher... Tu me saoules et très trop collantes là, fit-il d'une voix glaciale et d'un regard remplit de colère.

Celle-ci baissa la tête triste et lui lâcha le bras en s'excusant.

Il était certes devenu un beau jeune homme qui avait la côte avec toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, mais beaucoup de garçons l'avaient appelé « le glaçon ». Il était le meilleur élève de sa promotion, mais d'une froideur à faire peur. Certains disaient que c'était dans les gênes des Uchiha. Son père Fugaku et son frère Itachi, étaient d'un sérieux, d'un sévère, que les gens frissonnaient de malaise en leur présence. Tous savaient pourquoi ils étaient comme cela : l'absence de Naruto.

Sasuke ne montrait un sourire quelquefois qu'en présence de ses parents et son frère, ainsi que Shikamaru, Kiba et Chôji. Ce qui était bien rare, il faut bien l'avouer.

A la sortie de la l'académie, on l'avait affecté à l'équipe de Kakashi Hatake, et ses coéquipiers étaient Sakura et Sanji. Sakura avait été une élève dans la moyenne, alors que Sanji avait été plutôt dans les médiocres. Pour le côté théorique, il était considéré comme un cancre mais il s'en sortait pour tout ce qui touchait la pratique.

Les deux genins arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du Hokage et Sakura toqua. Après le « Entrez », ils franchirent la porte. Leur sensei et leur coéquipier était déjà présent, mais ce qui surprirent les deux jeunes gens était que Kakashi était pour une fois à l'heure, voire même à l'avance.

-Kakashi sensei ?! S'écria Sakura vraiment surprise.

-Et oui, aujourd'hui, il est à l'heure ! Fit Sanji.

-Héhé ! Sourit Kakashi derrière son masque.

-Grmgrm...!

Tous se tournèrent vers la source de bruit de gorge : Hiruzen attendait toute leur attention.

-Pardon Maître Hokage, firent-ils en chœur.

-Bien... Maintenant que tout le monde est à mon écoute... J'ai une mission pour vous. Des villages de la frontière nord ouest, sont attaqués par des pillards, on nous demande de l'aide. D'après ceux qu'ils ont pu remarqué, les pillards se réfugient toujours dans la forêt de Chenzou.

-Chenzou ?!... Mais c'est la grande forêt des âmes perdues, fit Kakashi.

-En effet mais c'est surtout une grande forêt où les cinq villages qui s'y trouvaient ont été brûlé, et où les gens ont été massacré durant la Troisième Grande Guerre. Tout à était abandonné, de peur que les âmes des défunts ne se vengent... Pure légendes...

-Mais efficace !

-Effectivement... Ils sont environs une quinzaine, certains doivent être d'anciens ninjas... Pas plus..

-Bien Maître... Mais méfiez peut-être que les informations ne sont pas complètes.

Hiruzen tendit le parchemin avec le reste de l'information à Kakashi, et son équipe et lui prirent congés du vieil homme. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment Kakashi fit à ses trois élèves :

-Prévoyez du linge bien chaud pour la forêt de Chenzou... Surtout une cape. Ici en ce début d'automne il fait encore bon mais là-bas, la température chute vite. Prévoyez également quelques vivres, nous verrons sur place pour le reste. Rendez-vous dans deux heures.

-Haï ! Firent les trois jeunes adolescents.

Puis tous se séparèrent.

Plus de deux heures plus tard les trois jeunes attendaient patiemment leur senseï.

-Cela aurait été trop beau pour qu'il arrive une seconde fois à l'heure dans la même journée, lâcha Sakura désespéré.

-Tu sais comment il est Sakura... C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appel le Ninja le plus en retard du monde, même si c'est un génie, fit Sanji.

-Cela reste à voir... Avoir l'œil d'un Uchiha ne fait pas de lui un génie...

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Sasuke ! Lança l'autre garçon. Il est comme ton frère je te rappelle. Il est rentré très tôt chez les Anbus et cela n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Même toi tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de ton frère.

-Ferme-là ! Fit le noiraud vexé... Si tu me cherches abruti, je vais te faire avaler ton extrait de naissance...

-Les garçons c'est pas le moment, fit Sakura.

-T'en mêle pas, pot de col, rajouta Sasuke.

Et Sanji en profita pour donner un coup de poing à Sasuke.

-Ca, c'était un coup bas !

Et Sasuke le lui rendit. Après quelques coups échangés, ils se retrouvèrent séparés un peu brutalement.

-Du calme tous les deux ! Fit Kakashi qui venait d'apparaître et de les séparer. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

Mais aucun des deux ne répondit, du coup c'est Sakura qui fit un rapide résumé.

-MaMa... Vous êtes vraiment infernaux tous les deux...

-Et vous Senseï c'est quoi votre excuses pour vos trois quart d'heure de retard ? Hein ?

-Euh...

-Ca va... On a comprit... Pas besoin de raconter des salades Sensei, fit Sanji.

-Bon, nous allons nous mettre en route, nous en avons facilement pour quatre jours pour nous y rendre, donc nous ferons peu de pose. Juste pour le déjeuner et la nuit.

-Haï ! Firent les trois genins.

-Maintenant en route !

*/*

Trois jours plus tard, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la forêt. Tous les quatre avaient revêtus les vêtements chauds et leurs capes.

-C'est vrai, il fait très froids ici... En plus c'est d'un sinistre, fit Sakura, observant les alentours.

-Ouais... C'est vraiment glauque, surenchéri Sanji.

Sasuke lui resta silencieux mais observait les alentours.

-Le village de Yukini est à environ vingt kilomètres d'ici. Nous allons dormir ici pour cette nuit, demain à la première heure, nous reprendrons notre route... Bien maintenant, les garçons vous allez chercher du bois, pendant que je monte nos tentes et Sakura commence à préparer le repas de ce soir.

Puis tous partirent vaquer à leurs occupations restant cependant à l'affut du moindre bruit. Au cours du repas, ils entendirent les hurlements d'une meute de loup non loin d'eux, ce qui fit froid dans le dos de Sakura, qui se colla encore une fois contre Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira mais ne dit rien. Par contre Sanji pouffa de rire en voyant le drôle de couple : le bonbon et le glaçon, un drôle de mélange.

Pour la nuit venant, Kakashi fit appel à Pakkun et son équipe de chiens ninjas pour les aider à surveiller les alentours. Depuis que les humains n'avaient plus investis la forêt, la faune avait largement repris le dessus. Il y avait des loups d'une taille normale et quelques meutes de loups avec les légendaires loups fauves, qui faisaient presque deux fois la taille des autres. Des ours de plus de trois mètres de haut, une fois sur leurs deux pattes, promenaient dans la haute forêt près de la montagne enneigé et bien d'autres animaux. Les villages avaient réussi à les éloignés grâce à un kekkai de protection, mais ce dernier était « tombé » lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre causant par la même la perte des cinq villages. Ceux des frontières beaucoup plus grands avaient réussi à résister et à se reconstruire. Eux étaient bien trop isolés. Ils étaient à environ une dizaine de kilomètres des grands villages de la frontière qui jouxtaient l'orée de la forêt, et depuis leurs destructions ils avaient été complètement abandonnés étant juger trop dangereux. Et depuis la Nature avait largement repris ses droits.

La nuit passa finalement calmement, la meute s'était éloignée, laissant les ninjas en paix et le lendemain matin Kakashi renvoya une grande partie des chiens dans le monde des Canidés. Pakkun et Bull, furent les seuls à rester. Pakkun était en tête, et Bull fermait la « marche » jusqu'au village.

Ils arrivèrent dans le courant du midi et allèrent directement voir le chef du village.

-Chef Akiro, nous sommes les ninjas venus vous aider...

-Oh merci... Merci d'être venu. Ils ont recommencé hier. Avant hier ils ont fait un autre village.

-Nous allons nous en charger. Vous avez des informations supplémentaires ?

-Non, juste ce que l'on vous a déjà donné.

-Merci qu'en même... Pakkun, Bull, je vais avoir encore besoin de vous.

-Pas de soucis Kakashi, firent les deux chiens.

Les quatre ninjas et les deux chiens saluèrent le chef du village et s'en allèrent à l'orée de la forêt.

-D'après les informations, ils sont partis à l'est. Nous allons prendre la formation 3 comme à notre départ du dernier campement.

-Ce que je peux te dire Kakashi, fit Pakkun, vu l'odeur, ils ne sont pas à plus de deux kilomètres.

-Bien mettons nous en route alors... Pakkun dès que tu le peux dis nous le nombre exact...

-Ok ! Fit le petit roquet.

Et ils partirent en direction des brigands. Au bout d'une d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent à une centaine de mètre du campement des pillards.

-J'ai compté treize chakras exactement, fit Pakkun doucement. Il faut espérer qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres.

-Bien... On va faire des équipes de deux. Bull avec Sanji, Pakkun avec Sasuke et toi Sakura avec moi. Il faut essayer de les séparer un maximum.

-Haï, firent les autres en chœur.

Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'au camp et se séparèrent à trois endroits autour des brigands. Ils entendirent alors la conversation entre les brigands.

-Nous allons attaquer le village d'Itori, cela fait quinze jours que nous les avons laissé tranquille nous allons refaire le plein de vivres, fit celui qui semblait être le Chef.

-Tu es sûr boss ?! Nous avons perdu trois hommes durant le pillage la dernière fois.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont abîmé le bâtiment et qu'il s'est écroulé sur eux qu'ils sont morts. Le village est un village de commerçant pas de ninja. Avant que Konoha n'envoie quelqu'un les poules auront des dents. De toutes façons nous allons bientôt passer la frontière et piller les villages frontaliers. Donc aucun soucis.

Avec les dernières paroles prononcés de la part du chef des brigands, cela décida Kakashi à faire l'offensive. Il lança plusieurs boules fumigènes et lui et Sasuke enclenchèrent leur Sharingan. Pakkun et Bull se servirent de leur flaire pour repérer les brigands. Tous les six commencèrent à mettre à terre les brigands. Sasuke usant du Katon et, Sanji et Sakura du Doton, enfin des rares techniques qu'ils maitrisaient mais qui été suffisant pour mettre à mal leurs ennemis.

Cependant parmi les brigands il y avait bien d'anciens ninjas. Trois pour être exact et ils étaient plus redoutable pour les genins que les simples brigands.

Ils avaient terrassé les brigands mais les ninjas eux, avaient pris la fuite pour récupérer et leur faire face si besoin. S'ils avaient fuit aussi vite, c'était qu'ils étaient considérés comme des nukenins. Tous les trois avaient pris une direction différente et à leur suite ou plutôt poursuite, un des trois groupes.

Kakashi et Sakura avaient poursuivi le plus puissant, le chef. D'après ce qu'avait pu constaté Kakashi, l'homme devait être un junnin mais moins puissant que lui à première vue. Cependant, l'homme pouvait réellement cacher son jeu.

L'homme se retrouva acculer près d'une petite falaise, où en bas passer une grande rivière et où les eaux semblaient bien vives et tumultueuses.

-Tu es Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur je suppose.

-En effet... Tu devrais te rendre tu es seul contre deux.

-Je ne renoncerai qu'avec ma mort, fit l'homme.

-Bien si tel est ton choix... Suiton : Technique du Dragon Aqueux, s'écria Kakashi, après avoir composé très rapidement la série de mudras.

Le dragon d'eau alla s'abattre sur l'ennemi mais celui-ci sortir de terre, un pan comme bouclier. Les deux hommes se combattirent sans relâche cependant Sakura ne resta pas cacher dans un coin. Elle attendit le bon moment pour envoyer ses kunais spéciaux. Une de ses rares techniques qu'elle maitrisait vraiment bien : « le Blizzard de Sakura ».

La volée de kunai avec les petites bourses accrochées dessus, s'abattit sur l'homme. Les bourses libérèrent les mini parchemins explosifs, créant un nuage autour de l'homme, puis elle envoya son dernier kunaï sur lequel était accroché un parchemin explosif de plus grande taille. Quand ce dernier arriva au milieu des autres, une formidable explosion fit son apparition, mais l'homme venait de se protéger avec un dôme de terre. Une fois l'explosion finit, Kakashi et Sakura purent entendre :

-Sale gamine, je vais t'apprendre à t'immiscer dans une conversation de grand ! Doton : Fracture tectonique ! Fit-il en posant ses mains sur le sol.

Le pan de falaise se fissura grandement et très rapidement. Kakashi put s'éloigner à temps mais pas Sakura qui tomba dans la rivière, alors que les gravas eux coulaient au fond du lit de l'étendue d'eau en mouvement.

-SAKURA ! s'écria son sensei.

Mais trop tard. Elle avait disparut dans les eaux rapides. Kakashi malgré l'inquiétude, devait arrêter l'homme et c'est ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard en le tuant et l'enfermant dans un parchemin. Il alla ensuite rejoindre ses deux autres élèves et les deux chiens, espérant qu'ils se soient pas trop mal en poing.

Les deux jeunes genins, avec l'aide des deux chiens avaient réussi à arrêter les deux hommes restant, les tuant presque.

-Sensei, Sakura est où ? Demanda Sanji pendant que Kakashi ligotait fermement les deux brigands.

Kakashi leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes le combat et comment Sakura avait disparut. Sanji voulu partir de suite à sa recherche mais c'était dans la mauvaise direction. Pakkun et Bull se proposèrent de rester afin de les aider à la retrouver. Kakashi remarqua une chose lorsqu'il parlait de la disparition de Sakura : Sasuke semblait inquiet malgré son masque de froideur. Finalement le garçon avait encore des sentiments et que son comportement n'était qu'une carapace. Il tenait un tant soit peu à la jeune fille, malgré qu'elle le collait, alors qu'il fuyait littéralement les autres et en particulier, Ino Yamanaka, la rivale de Sakura.

Loin de dire que l'enfant aimait tendrement la Rose, mais elle était la seule fille qui l'avait consolé étant petit même si elle ne comprenait pas sa tristesse réellement. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de Naruto et l'avait même fuit, sous les demandes de ses parents. Mais elle avait été une des rares à tenter de lui parler malgré soit froideur et son insistance avait payé, puisqu'il la laissait s'approcher de lui, plus qu'avec les autres filles.

Kakashi se dit que si le jeune adolescent perdait également la jeune fille, alors il risquait grandement de perdre le reste de son humanité.

Une fois les dernières directives énumérées, et les prisonniers amené au village et laisser entre les mains des villageois, le temps qu'une autre équipe vienne récupérer les deux prisonniers, ils reprirent la route vers la forêt avant de diriger vers la rive de la grande rivière qui plongeait profondément dans la forêt. Tous espéraient intérieurement que la jeune fille s'en était sortit.

*/*

Sakura ouvrit légèrement les yeux et constata qu'elle était étendu sur l'herbe. Ce qui l'avait sortit de son inconscience, était la sensation d'être sorti hors de l'eau et trainer sur le sol, rudement. Cependant elle était très fatiguée. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué était le sang qui coulait encore de son front blesser, blessure du au bloc de rocher tomber avec elle, lors de la technique du chef des brigands.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, une nouvelle fois, emporter par la fatigue et sa blessure, elle vit deux billes bleues la regarder avec curiosité et sérieux à la fois, le tout entourer d'un halo doré. Elle tendit la main pour toucher ce qu'elle voyait mais cela s'éloigna et ses yeux se fermèrent pour un repos bien mérité.

_TBC..._

_Alors ce chapitre vous convient-il ? Répond-il à vos attentes ? Aimez-vous la tournure de l'histoire ?_

_J'espère sincèrement que oui. J'attends avec impatience vos avis._

_Sinon, je vous souhaite encore une fois, une très très Bonne Année 2013, plein de bonnes choses, des sousous et la santé, ainsi que l'amour._

_Bisous bisous à toutes et à tous ! XOXOXOXOXO_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Après seulement trois jours environ, voici un nouveau chapitre. L'inspiration était là donc pourquoi ne pas profiter me direz-vous pour mettre à plat sur Word, mes idées, la suite de l'histoire que vous aimez._

_Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos voeux de nouvel année._

_Je vous remercie également toutes et tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire le nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie par avance pour celui-ci._

_Je remercie également les nouveaux lecteurs qui l'ont mis en favoris/alerte et les nouveaux reviewers comme les anciens._

_Donc merci à Aya31, Katae, Dj, Azurill01, Jilie084, Asamiaki, Manuella Black, Kytiara, Jojo-shadow, Sarahdu08 et Fael-jeni, pour vos reviews._

_Ce chapitre c'est vrai est un peu plus petit que les précédents mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_Asamiaki : Pourquoi Naruto n'apparait qu'à la fin ? Parce que c'est comme ça, Na ! XD, et pour ta seconde question : tu verras ! ;)_

_Jojo : Pour ta question sur sa possible perte d'humanité... Tu verras également. Surprise, surprise ! ;)_

_Donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à vos questions et qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents._

_NB : Pardon pour les fautes... même si je me répète beaucoup à ce sujet. :)_

_Donc dès à présent je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture._

**L'enfant 7**

Sakura se sentait mieux, et avait même chaud. Elle réouvrit les yeux et remarqua alors qu'elle était dans une pièce, allongé sur un vieux futon recouvert d'une vieille couverture et d'un truc bien plus sombre. Une douce chaleur envahissait la pièce. Elle remarqua également son front bandé grossièrement. La personne avait eu la gentillesse de la soignée comme elle l'avait pu. Cependant elle se demanda où elle était. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, la maison semblait misérable, mais l'habitant l'avait accueilli chez lui sans que cela ne pose de problème. Elle tenta un appel.

-Y a quelqu'un ?...

-...

-Vous êtes là ?

-...

-Hou, hou !

Mais un silence lourd s'abattit en réponse à sa demande. Elle décida de faire le tour, mais quand elle se redressa pour sortir du futon et trouver le propriétaire des lieux, elle poussa un hurlement d'effroi. Elle était nue comme un ver sous les couvertures de fortune.

-Je vais le démonter ce pervers ! S'écria la jeune fille outrée. Non mais ! Me tripoter alors que je suis inconsciente...

Puis une fois la colère passer, elle comprit que c'était juste pour qu'elle ne tombe pas malade. Elle remarqua alors près d'elle, de vieux vêtements mités, surement laisser là pour elle. Elle prit un haut mais en l'approchant du visage, elle l'écarta aussitôt.

-Mais il pue ce truc ! C'est répugnant !

Elle finit cependant par mettre les vêtements trop grands pour elle, malgré l'odeur dégagé et surtout parce que cela ressemblait plus à des haillons qu'à du linge. Elle mit cependant sur ses épaules la couverture. Elle observa attentivement l'autre. La seconde couverture était de la fourrure. Elle continua son inspection de la pièce, mais elle ne remarqua pas dans le placard un vieux doudou. Elle finit par sortir de la chambre et vit la seconde et unique pièce. Elle fut légèrement choquée de voir, que la personne vivait vraiment misérablement, au milieu de débris et de rafistolage. Elle remarqua alors, son linge étendu partiellement sur ce qui avait été à une époque, un corridor, et séchait doucement près du feu. Elle enfila ses sandales et sortit de la « maisonnette » de fortune, serrant plus fortement la couverture contre elle. La nuit était presque tombée, et le vent glacial s'était levé.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

-..

-Monsieur... ou Madame... Vous êtes là ?

Seul le vent lui répondit en faisant voler dans tous les sens ses cheveux roses. C'est alors qu'elle entendit au loin les hurlements des loups comme durant leur venue au village. Elle retourna dans la maisonnette se mettre à l'abri. Elle fouilla le placard afin de trouver quelque chose à manger, mais elle ne trouva qu'une boite de thé et quelques baies mis dans un pot en verre. Il n'y avait rien d'autres à manger. Elle se prépara un peu de thé afin de la réchauffer. Pendant que cela infusait, elle alla voir si son linge avait séché, seul son pull était sec. Elle retira rapidement le haut puant pour mettre son vêtement.

Le temps passa lentement dans ce coin perdu. Quand elle avait été dehors, elle avait remarqué qu'elle se trouvait dans un village, mais que celui-ci était sans âme. Elle en avait conclu qu'elle était dans un des village détruit durant la Troisième Grande Guerre. Son sauveur était peut-être le dernier survivant. En tout cas aucune trace de lui dans les parages.

*/*

Kakashi et le reste de l'équipe, après plusieurs heures de recherche en longeant les rives de la rivière, arrivèrent là où Sakura avait été sortit de l'eau glaciale.

-C'est bien son odeur, Kakashi..., fit Pakkun en continuant de renifler. Mais elle n'est pas seule.

-Quelqu'un l'aurait aidé ? Fit Sanji.

-Ouais... Mais les odeurs sont plus celles d'animaux... Il y a un loup..., un renard... et un ours mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette odeur.

Les trois humains furent choqués, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir de cette façon, entouré d'animaux dangereux alors qu'elle doit être mal en poing se dirent-ils.

-Il faut la retrouver au plus vite, fit Sasuke vraiment inquiet cette fois-ci.

Et tous suivirent Pakkun et Bull rapidement. Au bout de deux heures, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un village. Les odeurs les avaient mené jusqu'au village.

-Mais, il n'y a rien ! Fit Sanji.

-Non, regarde mieux... Là-bas, fit Kakashi pointant son doigt dans une direction.

-Il y a un peu de lumière, fit Bull.

-Pourtant le village est désertique, fit le jeune Sanji... Peut-être que Sakura à trouver un abri.

-Allons-y prudemment.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'abri de fortune en silence. Mais aucune fenêtre ne montrait l'intérieur. Pakkun, de sa petite taille, s'approcha doucement de la seule entrée et huma l'air, puis retourna près du groupe et parla en chuchotant.

-Sakura est bien là. Il y a les autres odeurs mais aucune présence... Vraiment bizarre.

Kakashi s'approcha de l'entrée, alors que les autres restaient en arrière. Il jeta un caillou près de l'entrée et il entendit :

-Y a quelqu'un ? Fit Sakura de l'autre côté « du mur ».

Kakashi apparut doucement, un kunai à la main, près à en découdre s'il y avait du danger.

-Kakashi-sensei, s'écria la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui.

-Tu vas bien Sakura ?

-Oui, cela va... La personne qui m'a sauvé, ma gentiment installé dans sa très modeste maison. Et m'a même soigné... C'est peut-être le dernier habitant du village et il vit comme un ermite depuis des années je pense.

Kakashi fit signe aux autres d'entrer dans la « maison », puis Kakashi reprit son interrogatoire.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Il me semble... quand il m'a sortit de l'eau, mais j'étais tellement mal que je me suis de nouveau évanoui.

-Dis-nous ce que tu as vu de lui.

-Pas grand chose... Deux yeux bleus qui me regardaient et une sorte de halo doré autour de lui.

-Tu as vraiment pris un sacré coup sur la tête, fit Sanji. Un halo doré... C'est pas un dieu non plus.

-Eh ! On me demande, je dis ce que j'ai vu, Baka ! Fit-elle le point menaçant.

-Ca va, ça va! Pas besoin de vouloir me taper pour cela !

-T'es qu'un baka, voilà ce que je dis.

-Tu as fouillé dans la maison ?

-J'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant... A part cette « pièce », fit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts, il n'y a qu'une vieille chambre rafistolée.

C'est alors que Sanji remarqua une chose.

-Si ton linge est là... C'est que tu as été déshabiller ! Fit-il rougissant et un grand sourire niais sur son visage.

Sakura se mit à rougir et lui répondit par un coup sur la tête. Kakashi lui se posait des questions sur ce mystérieux sauveur.

A une centaine de mètre de là, trois ombres avançaient tranquillement dans la forêt, en direction du village fantôme. Alors qu'elles arrivaient près du village, un grondement sourd se fit entendre de la part de l'un d'entre eux. Ils s'embusquèrent et observèrent durant un moment puis l'une d'entre elle partit en courant vers la maison mais par rapport aux deux autres qui courait à quatre pattes, celle en tête était debout.

Dans la maison, Bull et Pakkun ressentirent et sentirent la présence des arrivants, aussi ils sortirent rapidement, suivi de Kakashi et des trois genins. Sakura, en retrait, vit ses coéquipiers sortir des kunais près à attaquer. Un immense loup leur fit face d'un coup.

-Kami-sama, un loup fauve..., murmura Sanji.

-Surtout les enfants ne bougez pas... Il risque de vous attaquer sinon.

Ce fut alors qu'ils virent un renard se poster près du loup mais plus en retrait et un être debout couvert de poils. A cause de la nuit qui était complètement tombée, ils n'arrivaient à rien voir d'autres. Quand ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus de la maison, Sakura comprit que c'était son sauveur et elle s'approcha doucement, laissant cependant une certaine distance entre lui et elle.

-Merci... de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

La seule « réponse » qu'elle eut fut un mouvement de tête sur le côté comme la chose ou plus exactement la personne ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, et étant du coup surprise.

Kakashi vit alors une main, qui semblait petite pour un adulte mais surtout un kunai rouillé dans celle-ci. Il voulut s'approcher de Sakura pour la protéger mais le loup montra les crocs et grogna assez fort pour faire même trembler Pakkun et Bull.

-Tout doux... On ne vous veut aucun mal, fit Kakashi.

L'être s'approcha doucement, méfiant. Plus il s'approchait, plus le groupe remarqua sa petite taille.

« Ce n'est pas un adulte on dirait », pensa Kakashi comme les autres.

Ce dernier comme les autres remarquèrent alors plus son accoutrement. Il était vêtu de haillon trop grand pour lui, qu'il avait retourné par exemple aux jambes. Il portait également une vieille cape à capuche qui couvrait grandement son visage et une peau de bête pour mieux le tenir au chaud.

Kakashi montra qu'il rangeait son kunai avec délicatesse pour ne pas l'effrayer, ni agresser involontairement le loup fauve, puis s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur de l'humain. Il n'avait plus de doute c'était un enfant, un petit peu plus petit que Sakura semblait-il. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement sans pour autant ôter sa capuche. Sa main libre, il l'approcha du visage de Kakashi. Le reste du groupe resta en alerte, craignant un éventuel danger pour le senseï, mais ils finirent par être surprit du geste du jeune enfant. Il posa doucement ses doigts contre les lèvres cachées de Kakashi, puis ils glissèrent sur la joue. L'enfant lâcha le kunai et porta son autre main sur le visage de l'Argenté. Il semblait l'examiner. Les mains de l'enfant évoluaient doucement de peur de se faire attaquer. Tous remarquèrent que celles-ci étaient très sales.

Puis l'enfant passa à Sanji et refit les mêmes gestes. Le genin resta incertain face à cet examen mais ne bougea pas. Personne ne pouvait encore voir les traits de l'enfant, il faisait trop sombre malgré la luminosité du feu qui crépitait dans la maisonnette et qui éclairer quelque peu l'extérieur.

Il passa en suite à Bull et Pakkun. Il les caressa doucement. Personne ne vit un sourire se dessiner face à ce contact. Il alla voir après Sasuke qui fut plus qu'irriter par ce contact non désirer, mais il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pue ! » pensa-t-il ce qui lui tira même une grimace. L'enfant la remarqua, et pencha encore sa tête étonnée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'autre enfant exprimait. Et enfin il passa à Sakura. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais une chose l'avait intrigué. Il posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine naissante de Sakura et pencha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il cherchait à savoir ce que c'était. Cependant Sakura, elle, ne comprit pas le message et se mit à rougir violemment et surtout à crier :

-T'ES QU'UN PERVERS ! BAKA !

Et elle donna un coup violemment sur la tête de l'enfant. La réaction du loup fut immédiate et il se précipita vers la Rose, mais l'enfant réagit à temps, grognant fortement de mécontentement, de la réaction de l'animal. Le loup recula, la queue basse. Tous purent voir qu'il se soumettait à l'enfant.

-Sakura évite à l'avenir ce genre de geste, fit Kakashi doucement. Le loup est protecteur avec lui. L'enfant t'a sauvé une seconde fois la vie, là. Alors fait bien attention à tes manières.

Elle hocha par l'affirmative.

-Il doit pas savoir ce que c'est, fit Sanji faisant comprendre à la jeune fille le pourquoi, il l'avait palper de cette façon.

L'enfant finit par s'éloigner, laissant le loup et le renard près de la maisonnette. Il ne revint que cinq minutes plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains.

-Des lapins ?! Fit Sanji surpris.

-Cela doit être leur dîné, fit Sasuke pragmatique. Pendant que Mademoiselle dormait, ils sont allés chasser.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas manger cela cru... Beurk..., fit le second garçon en frissonnant, tout en s'imaginant la scène.

L'enfant entra dans sa demeure suivit du loup et du renard. Ces deux là allèrent dans la chambre directement. L'enfant posa les quatre lapins sur le sol et rajouta un peu de bois à son feu. Il fit signe aux autres d'entrer. Ces derniers s'installèrent autour du foyer, sur le vieux corridor délabré. L'enfant prit une vieille planche qui se trouvait près de l'entrée pour « fermer » celle-ci, afin de garder plus de chaleur. Le froid s'était bien insinué dans sa modeste demeure. Puis il alla dans un coin de sa « cuisine » et commença à retirer la grande fourrure de ses épaules, sous les regards de tous, alors qu'il leur faisait dos.

Quand il retira la cape, tous furent très surpris, voire même choqué pour deux d'entre eux. Plus aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche.

L'enfant était plutôt maigrelet, même s'il semblait avoir une fine musculature. Il était plutôt sale tout comme son linge. Dur en cette saison de faire un bain dans la rivière sans tomber malade. L'enfant se retourna et là ce qui avaient cloué le senseï et l'un des genins, ce furent les yeux bleus océans qui les observaient curieusement, la peau légèrement halé, le visage entouré d'une « auréole » doré. Les cheveux de l'enfant étaient très longs et sales, mais malgré le manque d'hygiène évident, on ne pouvait louper la blondeur de l'enfant. Un blond intense à faire pâlir le soleil. Et surtout, ce fut les trois griffures de chaque côté des joues qui firent réaliser à Kakashi et au genin qui n'était autre que Sasuke, à qui, ils faisaient face.

Le premier à parler fut Sasuke :

-Naruto... Naruto tu.. tu es vivant...

Sasuke fit les quelques pas qui le séparer du blond rapidement. L'enfant en face de lui ne comprit pas pourquoi l'autre, aux cheveux noir de jais venait de le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer.

_TBC..._

_Alors aimez vous la tournure de l'histoire ? Avez-vous souris face à la réaction de Sakura ou cela vous a-t-il déplu ? Et surtout la réaction de Sasuke à la fin, imaginez vous déjà comment la suite de cette découverte va s'enchainer ?_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, comme d'habitude ^_^._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Bisous bisous !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Pardon pour cette longue attente, mais comme pour tout le monde j'ai eu aussi la reprise. Les RDV de ma fille, les papiers à faire et tout le tralala d'une mère au foyer._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et je suis très heureuse la « découverte » de Naruto vous ai plus. Vous aurez des réponses à vos questions dans ce nouveau chapitre._

_Donc merci encore une fois à toutes et à tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire et d'avoir pour certains laissés une review, ou de l'avoir mis en alerte/favoris._

_Merci donc à Mini-yuya, Sarah-chan, Dj, Dying to bleed, Miharulaboulette, Yuji-jiji, Snowneige, Lone wolf 34, Miss, Ouragan, Demonangel, Kytiara, Jojo-shadow, Sarahdu08, Asamiaki, Sakura-okasan, Chouquette, Jenifael ariane potter, Philae 89 et Aya 31._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Cela n'a pas été évident de l'écrire car arrivé le soir j'étais plutôt fatiguée, mais j'espère vraiment avoir bien monté le chapitre et donné encore une fois un sens à l'histoire._

_Pardon une énième fois pour les fautes sur lesquelles vous risquez de voir._

_Dès à présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**L'enfant 8**

Sasuke finit par s'écarter et le regarder. Naruto le regarda curieusement, un doute venait de s'immiscer en lui. Quand il avait touché tout le monde, c'était pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêver, en touchant les lèvres de Kakashi, cela lui avait fait bizarre de réentendre parler comme quand il était petit.

-Sensei, fit Sakura, pourquoi, il ne dit rien ?

-Je pense qu'il ne nous comprend plus... Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il vit isoler qu'il a oublié ce que c'était de parler.

Depuis qu'il vivait là, il avait perdu peu à peu le langage humain, sa façon de parler, était devenue très simple, mais il avait gagné celui du monde animal. Il s'était adapté et cela se voyait quand il communiquait par grognement avec le loup, comme quand il s'était interposé entre l'animal et la jeune fille, et faisant se soumettre le loup fauve, malgré à haute stature de celui-ci, mais pour autant au fond de sa mémoire la langue des humains était encore là.

Naruto porta une main doucement vers le visage de Sasuke.

-Alors tu m'as oublié ? Fit tristement le noiraud déçu.

-...

Naruto reprit son exploration, laissant surprit presque tout le monde. Naruto le regardait « sous toutes les coutures », il cherchait à savoir qui il était pour lui. Ce fut quand il se mit à le sentir, que sa mémoire se raviva. Une odeur de pêche. Des souvenirs d'enfance refirent surface.

Son regard se mouilla, alors qu'il se mit à regarder le jeune garçon en face de lui. Il laissa aussi sa petite main trop fine, toucher une nouvelle fois le visage du noiraud.

Cette nouvelle réaction du petit garçon surprit cette fois-ci tout le monde.

-Sa... sa... sa... su... ke..., fit difficilement le petit blond.

Entendre sa propre voix, aussi éraillé parce qu'il n'a plus parler depuis longtemps le surprit alors qu'il portait sa main vers sa bouche.

Par contre les autres restèrent surprit car, ils avaient finit par l'entendre parler mais surtout parce qu'il se souvenait du jeune Uchiha. Il regarda tout le monde en pleurant encore plus.

-Long... long... temps... a... a... attend... du..., fit-il avec difficulté alors qu'il cherchait ses mots... Pas... Pas... Rêver..

-Non tu ne rêves Naruto..., fit Sasuke en le reprenant dans ses bras le rejoignant de nouveau en pleurant encore une fois.

Mais alors que la joie faisait place aux éventuels questions, Naruto vit son loup sortir rapidement de la chambre et commencer à grogner. Lui entendit ce qui avait mis sur la défensive, l'animal. Il s'écarta rapidement de Sasuke, remit la peau d'ours sur ses épaules et prit un de ses kunais. Il enleva par la suite la planche qui bouchait la sortie et il alla à l'extérieur rapidement suivit du loup fauve.

Les ninjas et les deux chiens restèrent surprit, ils n'avaient rien entendu. Sasuke passa sa tête vers l'extérieur, il vit son ami disparaître dans la forêt dense.

-Nous devrions le suivre, fit Sanji.

-Oui, il vaut mieux.

Ils entendirent alors un énorme rugissement.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Fit Sakura...

-Je crois que un lion des montagne, fit Pakkun... Le gamin ne va pas s'en sortir seul, ils fonctionnent en groupe d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

-Ok... Sakura, tu restes là, tu n'as plus ton matériel et tu n'es pas habillé..., commença Kakashi.

-Je viens avec vous ! Il m'a aidé et je veux faire de même.

Elle enfila la vieille cape de Naruto, puis Sasuke lui tendit un kunai. Une fois prêt, tous sortirent et partirent en direction des rugissements. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Naruto se battre contre le lion mâle, alors que le loup fauve se retrouvait à combattre les deux femelles.

Naruto était en mauvaise posture, il avait prit un mauvais coup de pattes.

Dans le fort intérieur de Naruto, le démon renard, remarqua que l'enfant cette fois-ci ne pouvait faire le poids. Depuis longtemps, il avait baisser le niveau de ses ondes dangereuse pensant que l'enfant était à présent en sécurité et jusqu'à présent, il s'en était toujours sorti grâce à sa débrouillardise et à la force du loup, mais là non. Le petit clan de lions devait venir de loin. Le lion aurait été seul, cela aurait pu le faire, puisque le loup aider fortement l'enfant, mais là... impossible.

Les autres, alors qu'ils allaient attaqué pour aider l'enfant, virent ce dernier, être recouvert d'une sorte de vapeur rouge.

-Kyûbi..., murmura Kakashi, surprit.

Le lion, lui, commença à reculer même s'il continuait à rugir. Ce fut alors que Naruto se précipita sur lui, donnant un grand coup de kunai puissant, entaillant le flan. L'animal était mal en poing mais il réussit à s'enfuir suivit des deux lionnes, le loup à leur poursuite.

Le chakra de Kyûbi, lui disparut et Naruto perdit connaissance. Sasuke se précipita et l'appela.

-Naruto !

Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à son ami d'enfance, le loup arriva et se mit devant l'enfant grognant. C'était comme s'il avait peur que les humains profitent de la faiblesse de son petit maître. Puis il se retourna et poussa doucement du museau la joue de l'enfant, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Sasuke recule... Je m'en charge.

L'enfant se recula et laissa la place à son sensei. Kakashi s'approcha avec douceur vers le loup et l'enfant. L'animal grogna mais Kakashi fit signe qu'il ne ferait aucun mal et s'approcha encore doucement. L'animal continua à le suivre du regard, grognant doucement, mais ne montrant plus les crocs. Les enfants ne bougèrent pas d''un pouce, observant tous les faits et gestes du sensei et de l'animal.

Kakashi arriva enfin près de l'enfant et s'agenouilla. Il l'examina et trouva la plaie. Elle était sur le bras. L'enfant avait eu quand même de la chance, la fourrure qu'il portait l'avait un protéger diminuant ainsi la profondeur et la dangerosité de la blessure. Elle était encore légèrement suintante mais grâce au pouvoir de Kyûbi c'était déjà en court de guérison. Il sortit sa petite trousse de secours de sa sacoche arrière et en sortit une petite bouteille de désinfectant et de quoi faire un bandage. Il nettoya d'abord la plaie faisant gémir l'enfant encore partiellement inconscient, puis banda doucement la blessure. Il regarda, si l'enfant n'avait pas d'autres plaies, puis rangea tout et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il avait eu vraiment beaucoup de chance, car le lion aurait pu le mettre en pièce. Il en conclut alors que l'enfant n'était pas si faible que cela, la preuve, il avait couru rapidement jusqu'au danger, il semblerait, mais moins vite que Sasuke et les autres de son âge.

Durant toute la manipulation, le loup n'avait pas bougé, il le regardait faire, mais au fur et à mesure des actes de Kakashi, il se calma. Il savait très bien ce que Kakashi faisait puisque Naruto l'avait déjà soigné de la même manière.

Les enfants restèrent à bonne distance du loup, mais ils suivirent leur senseï et l'animal, jusqu'à la maison de fortune du jeune garçon.

Une fois dans la maison, Kakashi posa l'enfant sur son vieux futon, retira la cape, ainsi que la paire de botte encore un peu trop grande pour lui. Il retira également les vieux bouts de tissus qu'il avait autour de ses pieds pour les garder un peu plus au chaud dans les bottes et le couvrit. Le loup se mit près de son petit maître ainsi que le petit renard qui était sorti de sa cachette. Les autres restèrent dans la « pièce » principale autour du feu.

Sakura vérifia son linge, il avait séché aussi elle chassa les trois garçons le temps de se rhabiller. Une fois rhabiller, elle fit rentrer les trois garçons et tous se mirent autour du feu silencieusement jusqu'à qu'un des enfants ouvre la bouche.

-Kakashi senseï c'était quoi ce qui a recouvert Naruto ? Demanda Sanji.

-Je vous ai entendu prononcer, Kyûbi..., je crois , fit Sakura pas certaine.

-En effet ce que vous avez vu c'est le chakra de Kyûbi, fit en soupirant l'Argenté.

-C'est pour cela que les Conseillers avaient voulus le tuer ?! fit Sanji.

-Oui... Mais celui qui devait le faire, à soit mal fait son boulot ou soit...

-Il a fait exprès de le laisser en vie... Lui donnant une petite chance de vivre, fit Sasuke.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai voulu d'une vie pareille moi, fit Sanji.

-Je pense, commença Kakashi, que l'exécuteur avait tenté de le rapprocher le plus prêt du village... A part à Konoha, personne ne connaissait le lien entre Naruto et Kyûbi. Seulement, un enfant de six ans ne peut faire une très grande distance à pied, surtout dans cette contrée, si je puis dire très sauvage. Aucun adulte ne veut vivre ici depuis les massacres, et c'est un miracle que Naruto est survécu ici près de sept ans.

-Comment on va faire ? Il faut le ramener... On ne peut pas le laisser là, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non Sanji. Il va rentrer avec nous a Konoha, mais on aura du mal à passer inaperçu. De plus le loup et le renard sont attachés à lui, on ne pourra jamais les séparer. Le problème c'est que le loup risque d'être dangereux pour les autres. Il est très protecteur avec lui.

Kakashi soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait un nouveau problème à résoudre, mais hors de question de laisser l'enfant de nouveau seul au monde.

-Pakkun, Bull, vous pouvez rentrer... Merci de votre aide.

-Pas de quoi Kakashi, fit Pakkun.

-A la revoyure, fit le gros bulldog.

Et ils disparurent dans un pouf sonore. Kakashi attrapa les quatre lapins que Naruto avait ramené de la chasse et commença à en préparer un. Les trois autres devaient surement être pour les deux animaux, aussi, il les posa près de l'entrée de la « chambre ».

Alors que le lapin cuisait doucement dans la vieille marmite, ils virent le petit renard sortir de la chambre et attraper un des lapins avant d'aller se cacher dans un trou près du feu, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Quelques instants plus tard le loup sortit également faisant sursauter les enfants. Il observa les quatre humains puis prit sa pitance et alla s'installer près de l'entrée de ma maisonnette.

-Prenez vos rations on va faire un petit repas... Il va falloir partager Sakura n'a plus son sac.

-Bien sensei ! Fit Sanji.

-Pff...

Le côté bougon de Sasuke ressortait un peu. Kakashi prépara le second plat : des ramens instantanés puis partagea à part égal dans les bols en plastiques, avec un petit bout de lapins. Il en laissa de côté pour Naruto. Enfin la discussion reprit.

-Comment on fait pour le ramener ? Demanda Sakura.

-Déjà nous devons retrouver le village où nous avons déposé les prisonniers, il y aura peut-être l'équipe d'Azuma comme prévu. Cela devait être eux avec une escorte de garde qui devait se charger de les ramener à Konoha... Delà nous ferons le plein de provisions pour le voyage. Naruto n'avancera pas très vite par rapport à nous.

-La tête que vont faire les villageois quand ils vont se rendre compte que leur duo terrifiant n'était autre que Naruto et son loup, fit Sanji en pouffant.

**Flash Back**

-Faites attention dans les bois, il y a deux bêtes terribles qui se sont associés, commença le chef du village.

-Deux bêtes ? Fit Kakashi surprit.

-Oui... Un loup fauve et un ours... Le zone de chasse est assez vaste.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Des chasseurs sont tombés nez à nez face à eux deux ou trois fois. Mais ils bougent beaucoup. Ici nous ne pouvons rien faire, donc j'ai interdit cette zone au villageois par sécurité.

-Vous avez bien fait... Ils ont du s'associer pour survivre, mais la faim peut les rendre vraiment dangereux.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi... La dernière fois qu'on les a vu c'était il y a trois ans environs, ils étaient à trois kilomètres du village, mais jamais ils ne se sont approcher d'ici plus que cette distance.

-La zone de chasse est assez vaste comme vous le disiez, donc aucune nécessité de vous attaquer...

Après cela et les derniers préparatifs, Kakashi et son équipe étaient rentrés dans la forêt à la recherche de Sakura.

**Fin Flash Back**

-En effet... Et ce village doit être à six ou sept kilomètres de distance de l'autre... En trouvant un refuge ici, il n'a pas vraiment chercher à voir ailleurs surtout que l'automne était glacial et l'hiver arrivait à grands-pas à cette époque là.

-Sasuke tu es content de le retrouver ? Demanda la Rose.

-Pfff ! Tu as de ces questions parfois Sakura !

-Ma foi, Sakura, s'il n'était pas content, il n'aurait pas pleuré comme une madeleine tout à l'heure pour rien !

-Mais...

-Eh ! Fit Kakashi, je vous rappelle qu'il se repose alors calmez-vous.

Tous opinèrent d'approbation et mangèrent tranquillement.

-Dis moi Sasuke, ton père n'a toujours aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Maître Homura et Maître Koharu je suppose ?!

-Non... Et même les Anbus du Hokage non rien trouver... Ces deux là, se sont bien protéger... Le retour de Naruto va être délicat, fit le noiraud en regardant en direction de la « chambre ».

Le loup une fois son repas finit retourna près de l'enfant. Kakashi retira la marmite du feu et la posa sur le sol, la couvrant de la poêle comme si cet ustensile était un couvercle. Il fit de même avec les restes de ramen mais qu'il mit dans un pot en verre vide. Puis tous s'installèrent pour la nuit. Ils devaient bien se reposer car la route serait longue.

Durant la nuit, Naruto se réveilla, le corps douloureux et découvrit son bandage. Il se décolla du loup et s'enroula dans sa couverture, avant d'aller voir dans la « pièce principale ». L'adulte et les trois enfants dormaient autour du feu. Il découvrit sur le sol, devant le vieux corridor, la marmite et le pot. Sans faire de bruit, il entama le repas qui avait presque refroidit. Il croyait que tout le monde dormait, mais Kakashi l'avait entendu venir et depuis l'observait discrètement. L'enfant mangeait avec les mains, goulument. Il avait l'air vraiment affamé. Puis tout doucement il passa le seuil de sa maisonnette et sortit quelques minutes avant de revenir et de retourner se mettre dans son futon au chaud. Quelques instants après Kakashi se rendormit mais toujours avec un sommeil léger, toujours en alerte.

Quelques heures plus tard

Le premier debout fut Naruto. L'aurore pointait à peine mais il était déjà lever et était sorti. Kakashi avait fini par tomber dans un sommeil profond et n'avait de ce fait pas remarquer le départ de l'enfant. Il mit ses bouts de tissus aux pieds et ses bottes une fois à l'extérieur pour ne pas faire de bruit, et couvert de sa cape de fourrure et ayant mis sur lui sa vieille besace, il partit dans la forêt à la recherche du petit déjeuner. Otôto l'avait suivit comme à son habitude. Le loup lui, dormait toujours.

Quand Kakashi se réveilla, il remarqua que les bottes de l'enfant, qu'il avait mis près de l'entrée, avait disparut et regarda à l'extérieur mais ne vit pas Naruto. Ce dernier ne revint qu'une heure plus tard, le sac remplit de pommes et de fraises des bois. Kakashi entre temps avait réveillé son équipe et le loup était partit chasser.

-Naruto mais où étais-tu ? Fit Kakashi inquiet.

-Cher... cher... chercher... manger... , dit-il en montrant tout sourire son sac en l'ouvrant.

Naruto s'installa près du feu et tendit à chacun une pomme. Certains même en reprirent une autre, ce qui fit plaisir au petit blond, qui n'avait plus partager de petit déjeuner avec un humain depuis des lustres.

-Naruto... nous allons devoir rentrer...

L'enfant se fixa et regarda l'adulte, une boule d'inquiétude naissant dans son ventre.

-... mais nous t'emmenons avec nous. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à Konoha...

-Mais... gens... gens... mé... méchant... avec moi...

-Non plus maintenant...

-O... O... Otôto... venir... Yû... Yûjin _(ami)_... aussi... Pas... pas les... lai... laisser là...

-Il parle de ses animaux ? Demanda discrètement Sanji.

Sasuke hocha la tête par l'affirmative. On pouvait devinait aisément qui était Otôto et Yûjin. Ce fut à ce moment là que les deux animaux apparurent et ce fut à ce moment là que les ninjas remarquèrent l'entaille sur le flan du loup. Faite par un kunai... Ils comprenaient mieux maintenant la soumission aussi facile de l'animal envers Naruto.

-On va les emmener mais ils doivent t'obéir... C'est une question de sécurité pour le village.

L'enfant hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris.

-Sasuke, Sanji vous avez des vêtements de rechange ?

-J'ai le pantalon que j'avais quand nous sommes partis, fit Sanji.

-Moi un second pull.

-Pas de sandales ? Fit le senseï.

Mais les garçons dirent non. Ils sortirent chacun le vêtement cité et le tendirent à Naruto surprit.

-Il faut te changer un peu, la route va être longue et le froid...

-Ha... ha... habituer...

-Tu ne veux pas porter autres choses que tes vieux vêtements tout trouer ? Fit Sakura.

-Pas ça... Mais vous...

-T'inquiète pas Naruto, nous sommes solides, commença Sasuke qui fut arrêter par le jeune blond.

-Il va... nei... neiger...

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Sanji.

-Ca sent...

Kakashi se concentra et renifla l'air.

-Naruto a raison...

-Et il semble faire plus froid qu'hier, fit remarquer la Rose.

-Moi, habi...tude...

-Comment ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Plus... Ha... habit...

Il partit dans sa chambre sous les regards surpris des autres. Mais le faite qu'il supportait assez bien le froid était du aussi à la sollicitude du Démon Renard qui faisait toujours en sorte, dès le froid venu, d'augmenter la température de l'enfant sans que celui-ci ne remarque un réel changement.

Naruto enfila les vêtements qui lui restait, les uns sur les autres. Il lui restait vraiment peu de vêtements de tout ce qu'il avait trouvé : deux pantalons, deux tricots, un pull et la veste, en plus de la vieille cape, qui étaient tous mités, troués. Donc cela alla très vite, avant de sortir il sortit du vieux placard, celui qu'il avait à l'abri pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas plus, puis il retourna auprès des autres quelques instants le temps de prendre ses deux sac besaces. Dans l'une se trouvait la vieille trousse de secours, les vieilles armes rouillées. Il y enfourna son bien le plus précieux. Sasuke et les autres virent alors l'objet.

-Kyû... murmura le noiraud en reconnaissant le doudou de son frère de cœur.

Naruto se retourna et regarda son ami. Le doudou était bien abimé mais l'enfant l'avait gardé précieusement comme un trésor, comme un lien avec son passé. Il lui sourit doucement puis repris ses préparatifs. Dans la seconde besace, où se trouvait encore quelques pommes, il y rajouta le bocal de baie et la boite de thé. C'était peu mais cela pouvait aider pour leur long voyage.

Les deux animaux, eux, regardaient faire leur petit maître sans comprendre. Ce dernier le sentit et s'approcha d'eux et grogna d'une façon douce puis changea de ton que personne ne put décrire, mais les animaux comprirent et sortirent de la maisonnette.

Kakashi et ses élèves en firent de même. Naruto alors prit le vieux pot au lait, remplit d'eau. Il remplit sa gourde d'eau à ra-bord puis versa le reste du pot, sur le foyer, enfila sa vieille cape, la fourrure d'ours sur ses épaules et il sortit.

-Tu es prêt pour ce long voyage ? Demanda Kakashi avec douceur.

L'enfant opina et ils suivirent les autres. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la forêt, Naruto se retourna vers la vieille maison et son regard se remplit de larmes. Ses animaux avaient fait de même.

-A... a... adieu... pe... petite... maison...

Son pleur se transforma en celui de l'animal, presque un petit hurlement de douleur, faisant de la peine au quatre ninjas. Le loup et le renard en firent de même à leur manière. Naruto sentit alors une main fraiche prendre la sienne, il leva son regard vers la personne qui lui tenait la main. Sasuke lui souriait tendrement, avec réconfort, l'encourageant à les suivre.

Pour Kakashi, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ce genre de sourire sur le fils du chef de la police.

Naruto sécha ses larmes et fit un sourire timide à tous, puis se laissa entraîner dans la forêt par Sasuke qui avait décidé de garder sa main dans celle de son ami.

Leur long voyage de retour commençait.

_TBC..._

_Alors ce chapitre, a-t-il répondu à vos attentes ? Vous languissez vous de la suite ? J'espère que oui._

_J'attends comme d'habitude avec impatience vos reviews, vos avis. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_Bisous bisous !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui, au bout de 5 jours, je publie le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration aussi j'ai mis à profit mon temps libre, même si je n'en avais pas beaucoup._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, votre soutiens. Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui mettent la fic en favoris/alerte. Merci à mes nombreux lecteurs. Merci à mes très nombreux reviewers._

_Merci donc à Miharulaboulette, Gangui, Azurill01, Mama, Mini-yuya, Anonymous, Kyu-chan, Guest, Dying to bleed, Kytiara ,Demonangel59, Guest (2), Snowneige, Lone wolf 34, Yuki-jiji, Ouragan, Chouquette, Dj, Jenifael ariane potter, Aya31, Jojo-shadow. Merci donc pour vos reviews._

_Réponse à Anonymous : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas vers quelle catégorie je vais mettre cette histoire, tout dépendra des prochains chapitres._

_Donc voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais qui je l'espère comme toujours vous plaira. Pardon aussi pour les fautes que vous pourrez voir. Personne n'est parfait ^_^ ! _

_A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

**L'enfant 9**

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du village de Yukini au début de l'après-midi. Le début du voyage c'était passé silencieusement surtout venant de la part de Naruto. Sasuke ne lui avait lâché la main qu'au bout d'une heure et il suivait docilement les quatre ninjas, suivit de ses animaux.

Le village était plus loin que ce que croyait Kakashi, surtout à une allure normale. Plus de dix kilomètres. Les ninjas qui avaient l'habitude d'aller plus vite, s'ennuyèrent ferme.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du village, Naruto se stoppa, une boule d'angoisse naissait en lui. Se retrouver avec autant de monde autour de lui, lui faisait peur.

-Naruto ? Fit surpris Sasuke.

-...

Mais aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche du jeune garçon. Kakashi en l'observant, compris. Instinctivement l'enfant s'était rapproché de son loup et lui tenait la légère crinière. Son regard s'était baissé et il se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Kakashi s'approcha doucement de l'enfant, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Tu peux rester ici Naruto... Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. D'accord ?!

L'enfant hocha la tête affirmativement et Kakashi se releva. Ce dernier expliqua la situation à ses genins, et Sasuke décida de rester avec son ami. Kakashi et les autres entrèrent dans le village.

Arriver au centre du village, ils allèrent d'abord voir le chef pour savoir si les prisonniers avaient été récupérer.

-Vos collègues sont arrivés, fit le chef, et ils sont avec eux dans notre grange principale, en ce moment même... Mais ils ont fait vite pour venir par rapport à vous.

-Ils revenaient d'une mission, expliqua Kakashi, notre Hokage nous avaient prévenu qu'il enverrait un oiseau messager pour les avertir. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont arrivés plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu.

-Oui... Heureux de vous revoir en vie, jeune demoiselle, fit le vieil homme.

-Merci...

Ils allèrent ensuite en direction de la grange. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Azuma poser sur les anciens ninjas des bracelets bloquant le chakra afin d'éviter tout problème durant le retour.

-Azuma !

-Eh ! Enfin là ?!

-Ouais et on a retrouvé Sakura.

-Il est où Sasuke-kun ? Demanda Ino.

Mais avant que quelqu'un ait pu répondre, ils entendirent les hurlements de deux villageoises.

« Les monstres sont là ! »

-Merde, lâcha Kakashi.

Et il partit suivit de ses élèves ainsi que de l'équipe dix, laissant encore une fois sous bonnes gardes les prisonniers. Ils virent les gens sortirent rapidement des maisons, armés de grands couteaux, certains de fourches et de pelles pour taper, les « animaux ».

Cela sentait vraiment le roussit là. Si Yûjin, se mettait à attaquer pour défendre le garçonnet alors Kakashi serrait obliger de le tuer pour la sécurité de tous. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Sasuke essayer de faire barrage et Naruto complètement apeuré dans un coin, le loup devant lui grognant et montrant grandement ses crocs. Mais aucun habitant n'avait remarqué que sous la fourrure d'ours se cacher le petit garçon. La fourrure était tellement grande, tellement il était emmitouflé dedans, que c'était facile d'être dissimuler dessous surtout à cette âge et avec une petite taille.

Kakashi remarqua que le loup était vraiment prêt à bondir, aussi il se posta devant le loup lui faisant dos, ainsi que ses genins.

-Je vous demande de vous calmer ! Fit Kakashi assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

-Kakashi ? Fit Azuma surprit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Ils vont nous tuer ! Hurla un habitant.

-Si nous nous défendons pas, nous serons leur prochain repas ! Fit une habitante.

-Non je vous rassure...

Il se retourna et s'approcha de Naruto.

-Il faut que tu le calmes Naruto..., dit-il avec douceur... Il va finir par attaquer sinon.

-...

-S'il te plait... Je sais que tu as peur, mais nous sommes là. D'accord ?

L'enfant hocha sa tête et s'approcha de Yûjin, grognant, mais le loup ne cessa pas, aussi, son propre grognement se fit plus fort, plus sévère, mais il voyait aussi que le loup avait peur, aussi il attrapa la tête du loup et le força à le regarder, bouchant ainsi sa vue vers les habitants. Naruto tremblait toujours de peur mais il essayait de la surpasser pour calmer le loup fauve. Petit à petit le loup finit par se calmer et Naruto le caresser pour l'encourager. Il finit par se coucher au sol, l'enfant se plaçant à côté de lui et continuant de le caresser pour le rassurer.

-Kakashi, tu peux nous expliquer ? Fit Azuma qui avait assisté à toute la scène comme tous les autres.

-Oui, un instant... Sasuke retourne au près de lui, s'il te plait.

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna au près du blond.

-Ce n'est pas un ours, mais un enfant portant la fourrure de l'animal pour se protéger du froid. Oui, le second animal est bien un loup fauve, mais vous voyez bien, l'enfant l'a calmé. Il ne faisait que le défendre, fit l'Argenté pour que tous l'entendent. Alors je vous demande d'abaisser ce que vous avez dans vos mains.

-Mais qui est cet enfant ? Fit le chef du village.

-Un enfant qui a vécu durant près de sept ans, seul, dans un des village abandonné, avec pour seuls compagnons ce loup fauve et un renard... Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus, pour des raisons de sécurité. Sa sécurité.

Kakashi regarda alors Azuma qui était devenu perplexe. Le chef finit par ordonner aux habitants de retourner à leurs occupations et précisa à Kakashi que l'animal n'était cependant pas le bienvenu dans le village, avant de suivre ses concitoyens.

-Kakashi ? Qui c'est ce gamin ?

-Quelqu'un que ton père va être très heureux de revoir en vie.

-...

-Venez tous les quatre... Même deux de tes élèves vont être content, je pense.

-Vous êtes sûr Kakashi-sensei ?

-Oui... Cependant... Chôji, Shikamaru, il risque de vous avoir oublié.

-Hein ?! Firent en chœur les deux genins.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du petit groupe former par les élèves de Kakashi et par les deux animaux avec le garçonnet.

-Azuma, Chôji, Shikamaru, Ino... C'est Naruto...

-...

Ils étaient surpris surtout les trois premiers cités. L'enfant releva alors sa tête encapuchonnée et les regarda. Ils remarquèrent alors ses yeux bleus, ses moustaches de naissance, sa chevelure blonde... Celui qui avait beaucoup manqué aux enfants.

-Il nous comprend et parle encore mais, il a beaucoup perdu pour s'exprimer, fit Kakashi. Pour l'instant c'est assez synthétique mais compréhensible... Naruto... Voici Azuma, Ino, Chôji et

Shikamaru...

L'enfant s'approcha d'eux et les observa longtemps puis les renifla comme il avait fait avec Sasuke. Il observa Ino un long moment, la renifla mais rien de se dégagea dans ses souvenirs. Les deux garçons étaient surpris par ses manières peut conventionnelles. Mais peu à peu grâce à son odorat et une longue observation, Naruto en tira des conclusions, lorsque de lointains souvenirs encore une fois, refirent surface.

-Ch... Ch... Chips..., fit-il en regardant l'enfant rondouillard... Ch... Chô... ji...

-Tu te souviens de moi, alors ?!

-Oui..., fit-il en souriant puis il regarda l'autre... Her... herbe..., Sh... Shi... ka..., fit-il en lui souriant à lui aussi.

Ce fut alors que son regard s'embruma comme celui de ses anciens copains, et il alla dans leur bras les surprenant mais acceptant sans condition l'étreinte des retrouvailles.

Kakashi et Azuma s'éloignèrent pour laisser les enfants entre eux.

-Il a survécu ?! Comment ?

-Il a trouvé refuge dans une vieille maison délabrée... Et il s'est lié d'amitié avec les deux animaux. Avec Sasuke nous pensons pourquoi il a survécu.

Et il raconta leur découverte du garçonnet, comment il s'était battu, la « matérialisation » de Kyûbi et des premières choses qu'il avait discuté avec ses élèves.

-Part avant nous, avec les prisonniers... Puis parle discrètement à ton père... L'arrivée de Naruto au village doit être sécurisé. Il est content de rentrer mais il a peur, à cause de tout ce qu'il a subit et du fait qu'il a vécu longtemps éloigné de tout.

-Oui, je comprends...

-Il faut que le père de Sasuke soit mis lui aussi discrètement au courant... Naruto avance un peu moins vite que nous, de plus n'ayant aucune formation ninja, il ne peut passer par les arbres comme nous. Nous allons faire le plein et avancer à son rythme... Je vais également aller lui acheter des vêtements plus chaud... Il ne porte qu'un tas de haillons depuis trop longtemps, fit-il en le regardant tristement.

-Ok, pas de soucis, fit l'autre en faisant de même.

Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions de tout le monde mais Ino, lui fit une remarque désobligeante.

-En tout cas, tu aurais pu te laver avant de partir !

-Ino ! Firent outrés ses coéquipiers.

-Ino la Truie, ferme là un peu.

Naruto lui, se sentit très gêné et surtout blessé. Il n'était pas encore rentré, que quelqu'un de son village lui parler déjà méchamment. Tout doucement, il commença à reculer.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi ?! Fit-elle. Vous l'avez senti ?! Il sent le fauve à trois kilomètres.

-Ino, tu la fermes ou je te démonte ?! Rugit Sasuke très furieux contre la petite blonde.

Personne n'avait remarqué le recul du blond, trop occupé à réprimander fortement la jeune kunoïchi. Quand Sasuke retourna pour voir son ami, celui-ci avait disparut.

-T'es contente ? Fit le noiraud durement et se retenant de claquer la blonde... Naruto ! Cria-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse. Ce fut alors que le loup se leva, renifla l'air. Il avait comprit la détresse de son petit maître et de son ami. Il se tourna quelques secondes et s'appprocha d'Ino, puis grogna fortement pour montrer son mécontentement, puis partit dans la forêt, pour le retrouver. Sasuke le suivit, car l'animal suivait la piste de l'enfant.

-Ino, t'es qu'une baka quand tu t'y mets ! Lâcha la Rose durement. Comment veux-tu qu'il se lave par ce temps. La rivière est glaciale. J'ai failli mourir noyé et d'hypothermie, s'il ne m'avait pas sortit de là. Quand tu rentres chez toi, fait toi un bain dans une eau glaciale, on verra comment tu en ressors !

-Là Ino, franchement tu me déçois, rajouta Azuma. Il a vécu dans des conditions inhumaines pendant près de sept ans. Il a peur de rentrer à cause de ce qu'il lui ai arrivé et toi tu l'agresses.

-Mais...

-T'es Galère Ino, franchement t'es Galère... Ino ou l'art de gâcher des retrouvailles.

-T'aura intérêt à t'excuser, fit Sakura. Sinon, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu viens de faire.

Kakashi finit par suivre la même direction. Sasuke retrouva Naruto à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'orée de la forêt, caché entre des buissons et pleurant. Cela fit mal à son frère de cœur de le voir comme cela. Il caressa doucement la fourrure du loup puis alla près de Naruto. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Elle... elle... est... mé... méchan... te...

-Je suis désolé Naruto.

Quand Kakashi arriva, Naruto s'était calmé et somnolé même contre l'épaule de son ami. Entre les pleurs, la peur et la matinée de marche, cela avait eu raison de ses forces et il était à présent fatigué. Sous le regard scrutateur de Yûjin, Kakashi pris sur ses épaules l'enfant, avec l'aide de Sasuke et retournèrent auprès des autres, l'animal les suivant docilement.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il dormait presque. Sasuke prit dans son sac un parchemin et invoqua sa couverture, il l'a plaça au sol et Kakashi posa délicatement l'enfant. Il le recouvrit et lui dit.

-Tu vas te reposer un peu. Dors un peu, et quand j'ai fini nous repartirons.

Naruto hocha la tête et s'endormit. Sasuke s'installa près de lui, jetant tout de même un regard haineux à Ino, qui baissa immédiatement son regard, honteuse.

-Vous autres vous allez me donner un coup de main, fit Kakashi.

-Quant à nous, fit Azuma, nous allons récupérer nos deux prisonniers et nous partons... Et quand nous arrivons à Konoha, pas un mot au sujet de Naruto. Je m'occupe du Hokage et de Uchiha-san, mais vous, vous vous taisez... Surtout toi Ino.

La jeune fille sentit la colère encore présente de son sensei, elle avait vraiment bourder ce dit-elle, au sujet du jeune disparut. Elle jeta un œil au petit blond qui dormait paisiblement, contre loup qui s'était s'installer contre lui et le réchauffait. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, ils n'avaient passé que très peu de temps ensemble, juste quand elle jouait avec Chôji et Shikamaru, pour ainsi dire, ils étaient vraiment des inconnus. Et alors que ses meilleurs amis retrouvaient leur meilleur ami qu'ils avaient cru morts, elle mettait les pieds dans le plat parce qu'elle avait fait parlé la fashion victim qui aimait être classe qu'il y avait en elle, et non la jeune fille censée qu'elle était habituellement. Elle finit par suivre son équipe et l'équipe 7 dans le village.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les villageois parlèrent à voix basse sur leurs sujets mais surtout sur l'enfant « sauvage » et son drôle d'animal de compagnie super dangereux.

-Et dire qu'on l'avait laissé justement en dehors du village parce qu'il avait peur, et que Yûjin aurait pu attaquer pour le défendre, soupira Kakashi.

-Yûjin ?

-Son loup.

-Et comment on va gérer cela dans notre propre village ?

-Il me semble qu'au village il y a un invocateur de loup, faisant partit du clan Inuzuka. Je verrai avec eux, s'ils peuvent nous aider et surtout Naruto, pour bien éduquer le loup fauve... Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile mais, l'animal ne pourra pas être abandonné, sinon cela serait comme si on abandonner un membre de la famille de Naruto et il a déjà assez subit de malheur comme cela.

-C'est sûr... Ce que je crains c'est que les deux Vieux Conseillers réessaient de le tuer et il n'aura surement pas autant de chance... Et je ne suis pas sûr que mon père s'en remette cette fois-ci.

Ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes puis se séparèrent. L'équipe devait partir une heure plus tard.

Les courses se passèrent rapidement, les villageois n'avaient cessé de discuter au sujet de l'enfant et Kakashi ne voulait pas trop trainer dans les parages.

Azuma avait opté pour un nouveau type de transport de ses prisonniers. Il acheta une charrette et deux chevaux, aux Maîtres des écuries du village, afin d'arriver plus vite à Konoha, de plus les prisonniers n'avaient pas complètement récupéré de la bataille et le voyage aurait largement ralenti.

Kakashi les virent partir donc une heure plus tard en direction de Konoha. Il porta les vivres aider de Sanji et Sakura porta le sac de vêtement. Quand ils retournèrent auprès de Sasuke et Naruto, ce dernier c'était réveillé et grignotait des biscuits que lui avait donné le jeune Uchiha.

-Cela va mieux Naruto ? Demanda l'Argenté.

L'enfant hocha que oui et enfourna le dernier morceau de biscuit avant de boire un peu. Il rendit ensuite la couverture à Sasuke mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il en avait encore besoin. Sanji et lui, entourèrent Naruto de la couverture créant une sorte de cabine de vestiaire provisoire, surprenant le petit blond. Kakashi lui tendit à le sac de vêtement.

-Je t'ai pris des vêtements plus chauds, cela sera mieux pour le voyage, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures à ta taille... enfin j'espère, fit-il en souriant derrière son masque.

-Me... Merci..., fit l'enfant en souriant et prenant le sac.

Sakura s'éloigna finalement plus loin, gêné de voir le jeune garçon se changer malgré les précautions prises. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto fut habillé mais porta cependant sa fourrure, car Kakashi n'avait pas trouvé de nouvel cape.

Alors que Kakashi allait brûler les vieux vêtements, Naruto leva le nez vers le ciel, renifla l'air et se mit à sourire. Les autres furent surpris en le voyant observer le ciel, ce fut alors qu'ils virent les premiers flocons tombés et ils virent Naruto tendre sa main pour en accueillir un tout en souriant comme un petit enfant. Malgré la saleté et surtout la solitude, Sasuke remarqua que son ami n'avait perdu ce radieux sourire qui lui avait réchauffer le cœur plus d'une fois étant enfant. Naruto sortit alors sa langue, laissant se déposer sur celle-ci les flocons pour les goûters. Devant eux, devant leurs yeux, ils avaient un enfant de 13 ans, physiquement parlant, même s'il était un peu plus petit que la normale, mais mentalement Naruto n'avait pas plus de sept voire huit ans, il avait encore l'esprit d'un petit garçon par moment. Il aurait tant de chose à rattraper se dit Sasuke, mais il serait là dans la mesure du possible pour l'aider à retrouver des repères et évoluer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remirent en route pour le long voyage.

*/*

Trois jours plus tard

Azuma et son équipe arrivèrent à Konoha. Ils déposèrent d'abord les prisonniers dans leur prison puis se présentèrent au bureau de l'Hokage. Le jeune Sarutobi entendit son père parler mais il ne comprenait rien à la conversation, cependant il toqua, attendant une éventuelle réponse.

« Entrez »

Ses élèves et lui pénétrèrent dans le bureau et s'inclinèrent respectueusement, devant le vieil homme mais pas seulement. Les deux vieux Conseillers étaient présent et à en juger par la mine légèrement renfrogner du vieil homme assis derrière le bureau, ces deux là avaient dû encore lui mener la vie dure. Mais avant que Hiruzen pose la question sur la mission, ce fut la vieille Koharu qui attaqua.

-Vous avez ramené les prisonniers ?

-Oui en effet.

-Pourquoi l'équipe sept n'est pas avec vous alors ? Lança suspicieusement le vieil Homura.

-Parce qu'ils ont du partir à la recherche Sakura. Elle est tombée d'une falaise durant l'attaque et s'est retrouvée emporter par le courant de la rivière. J'espère qu'ils l'ont retrouvé, fit-il le plus innocemment du monde mais surtout mentant ouvertement.

Les trois genins ne dirent rien, feintèrent juste un peu d'inquiétude pour leur camarade. Les deux vieux les observèrent, c'était à croire qu'ils étaient devenus paranoïaque avec le temps.

-Azuma, je veux ton rapport dans l'après-midi.

-Bien Hokage-sama... Père, puis-je vous parler ?

-Bien sûr.

-Non en privé.

-Vu que cela concerne le village tu dois parler devant nous, lança Homura.

-Non désolé car c'est d'ordre privé, Maître Homura. Cela concerne la famille.

Les yeux des deux vieux brillèrent de fureur mais ne dirent rien. Ils s'en allèrent suivit les trois genins qui allaient rentrer chez eux pour se reposer de cette longue mission.

Les enfants partirent d'un côté, les deux Conseillers de l'autre, mais ils firent demi-tour et essayèrent d'écouter à la porte. Cependant Azuma avait sentir leur retour.

-Père, je passerai à la maison ce soir vers 8h pour vous parler plus sérieusement, fit-il doucement, je vais demander à Uchiha-san de venir également.

Son père le regarda surpris.

-C'est important, fit-il en parlant plus fort.

-Soit ! Fait comme bon te semble, fit son père jouant le jeu, comprenant qu'ils étaient espionnés.

Les deux Conseillers eux, s'enfuirent rapidement pour ne pas être vu.

*/*

8h du soir

Azuma se présenta à la maison de son père et fut accueillit par celui-ci.

-Bienvenu à la maison mon fils...

-Merci Père... Est-ce que Uchiha-san est déjà arrivé ?

-Oui, il est arrivé, il y a cinq minutes. Il est dans le salon.

Il suivit son père et salua le chef de la police de Konoha.

-Alors qu'avais-tu de si important à nous dire ? Fit son père.

-D'abord as-tu posé un Kekkai de confidence ? Demanda son fils.

-Oui, vu la façon que tu m'as dit que c'était très important et que tu ne voulais vraiment pas discuter devant Homura et Koharu, c'est ce que j'ai fait dans le cas où ils enverraient un espion.

-Cela un rapport avec le décès de Naruto, tu as de nouvelles informations ? Demanda Fugaku plein d'espoir.

-On peut dire cela comme ça... Kakashi à trouver une personne dans la forêt, installé dans un des vieux villages abandonnés... C'est lui qui a sauvé Sakura de la noyade et donc d'une éventuelle mort...

-Donc tu as mentis, pour couvrir Kakashi ?! Fit suspicieusement son père.

-Oui... Mais pour une bonne raison... Pour protéger cette personne... Il en va de sa sécurité.

-Qui est-ce ? Firent en même temps le vieillard et le chef de clan.

-D'abord je dois dire que cela m'a fait un choc de le voir... Je n'en espérais pas autant.

-Arrête avec ton suspens Azuma et dit nous qui est cette personne ! Fit son père un peu abruptement.

Ce dernier regarda les deux hommes puis commença à sourire avant de dire :

-C'est Naruto...

_TBC..._

_Je suis sadique, hein ?! De couper juste au meilleur moment ! ^_^ _

_J'attends encore une fois avec impatience vos réactions. J'espère de tout cœur que comme d'habitude cela vous plaise._

_Je vous dis sinon à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous à toutes et à tous !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous êtes impatient de lire le nouveau chapitre et j'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour le publier car je m'occupe de mes enfants qui sont en ce moment malade et que je planche sur une seconde fic. Un nouveau genre que j'essaie de mettre en place. Cela reste du Naruto mais c'est un U.A, donc j'essaie d'être le plus crédible par rapport à la réalité et je mets en place mes nouvelles idées. Donc jonglés entre deux fics et les enfants cela n'est pas évident mais pour l'instant je m'en sors bien. Par contre « L'enfant... » reste ma priorité._

_Et oui, je suis sadique, c'est ce qui fait le charme des auteurs, non , ! ^_^ C'était surtout pour mieux vous faire languir._

_Merci encore une fois pour vos encouragements, votre soutient. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous appréciez toujours autant ma nouvelle fic. Merci à tous chers lecteurs d'être présent à chaque nouveau chapitre, à mettre la fic en alerte/favoris pour d'autres aussi de laisser une review._

_Merci donc à ElianaHime, Amistosamente, Witchcauldron6, shepard591, Katae, Kytiara, Runa, Demonangel59, Kyu-chan, Dj, Anomymous, Sakura-okasan, Chouquette, Mini-yuya, Aya31, Guest, Jojo-shadow._

_Réponse à Jojo : Naruto est effrayé par autant de monde, et rentrer dans le village sans son loup, c'est impossible puisque l'animal, si je puis dire, le col pour le protéger. En refusant l'animal, le chef du village refuse sournoisement la présence de l'enfant car il pourrait attirer encore des problèmes. J'aurai peut-être du être plus explicite, je pourrais faire une petite modification je pense dès que j'ai un moment. ^_^_

_Réponse à Anonymous : Je suppose fortement que je lui donnerais des « super-pouvoirs ». Pour le sceau, oui il se « disloquera » comme tu dis mais pas pour tout de suite encore. Cela se fera par étape._

_NB : Pardon pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez._

_Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**L'enfant 10**

-Quoi ? Firent les deux hommes en chœur.

-Oui, il est vivant.

-Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût Azuma, siffla Fugaku.

-Non, je vous jure, je l'ai vu comme je vous vois.

-Mais comment ? Fit son père encore stupéfait par la nouvelle.

Azuma, lui raconta tous les faits et découvertes de Kakashi et son équipe, surprenant de plus en plus les deux hommes.

-Il vit avec un loup fauve et un renard ? Mais, un loup fauve c'est énorme et puissant, fit Fugaku. Et il a réussi à le dominer ?!

-Kakashi m'a dit qu'il avait une longue cicatrice faite au kunai, surement qu'il a attaqué Naruto mais que le petit a réussi à se défendre ou que surtout Kyûbi y est pour quelque chose. En tout cas avoir cet animal, l'a beaucoup aidé, il semblerait...

-Effectivement.

-Une chose Fugaku, commença Azuma en souriant... Ton fils ne le lâches plus d'une semelle.

Cela fit sourire le père de Sasuke, et il était heureux de savoir que ce dernier allait retrouver le sourire.

-Par contre, en sachant Naruto vivant, il faut maintenant prendre des précautions pour son retour, Kakashi est en chemin. D'ici quelques jours, ils vont arriver et avec le loup, ils risquent de ne pas passer inaperçu... De plus, il y a eu déjà un incident.

Et il raconta ce qui s'était passé au village Yukini, la réaction des villageois et le pourquoi, ainsi que l'incident avec Ino.

-Ton fils est très protecteur avec lui, je crois qu'il s'est retenu pour ne pas gifler Ino. Durant le chemin du retour je lui ai fait des remontrances et elle m'a promit qu'elle s'excuserait auprès de Naruto.

-Je vais demander à Tora et son équipe d'aller prévenir Kakashi par où ils passeront. De plus ils serviront d'escorte, on ne sait jamais.

-Où va vivre Naruto ? Demanda Azuma.

-Chez moi, comme avant... Je ne vais rien dire à Mikoto.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hiruzen.

-Cela sera une surprise.

-Il est comment ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Le visage d'Azuma se referma un peu.

-Il est un peu plus petit que Sasuke, quelque peu maigrelet mais on peut deviner une fine musculature. Il a maintenant de longs cheveux... Son langage est devenu très rudimentaire, alors que le langage animal, en tout cas avec son loup et son renard, s'est développé... Sa mentalité... comment dire-je, à la fois mature par rapport à sa survie mais l'émotionnel on a encore le petit garçon que nous avons connu... Je préfère prévenir, il n'est pas propre, la rivière étant glaciale, il n'a pas pu se laver, donc il sent fort surtout que ses animaux se collent à lui, pour le réchauffer... Quand il y a trop de monde, il a peur et son loup le ressent et le protège, c'est à ce moment là qu'il devient dangereux... Ce qui l'a fait reconnaître Sasuke, Shikamaru ou Chôji, fut l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient..

-Son odorat, c'est développé ? Fit Fugaku.

-On dirait oui. L'odeur que les garçons dégageaient, à fait en sorte que sa mémoire se débloque un peu... Il ne les a pas reconnut de suite, non. Beaucoup d'observations et enfin l'utilisation de l'odorat. Pour Chôji, il a dit qu'il sentait les chips et Shikamaru, l'herbe.

-C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils sont gamins, ils ont toujours été, pour l'un un amateur de chips et l'autre de flânerie sur l'herbe...

-Donc ses sens ce sont aiguisés, fit Fugaku, plus avec ce que tu nous as dit au sujet de l'attaque des lions, cela confirme mon doute de tout à l'heure.

Et ainsi pendant près de deux heures, ils discutèrent et préparèrent l'arrivée de Naruto, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les deux vieilles croûtes avaient demandé à Danzo d'envoyer un espion surveiller le fils Sarutobi.

L'Anbu de la Racine, observait de loin. Il ne pouvait comprendre de là où il était mais, il avait réussi à faire passer son petit espion personnel, au delà du kekkai de confidence. Une petite chouette. Elle s'était postée près de la baie vitrée qui donnait dans le salon.

Une fois Azuma et Fugaku, partit de chez le Hokage, l'animal retourna auprès de son « propriétaire ». L'anbu écouta « les dires » de l'animal, puis disparût et fit son rapport.

*/*

**Bureau de Danzo **

Danzo, n'était pas seul. Non les deux vieux Conseillers étaient présent et attendaient le rapport avec impatience.

-Alors ?

-Maître Danzo, un jeune garçon, est entrain de revenir avec l'équipe de Kakashi Hatake. Une personne qui était censé être décédé.

-Hein ?! Firent les deux vieux.

-D'après ma chouette, qui a espionné le Maitre Hokage et son fils, ainsi que Fugaku Uchiha, ce jeune garçon, s'appelle Naruto.

Les deux vieux se regardèrent et regardèrent Danzo.

-Je croyais que votre homme l'avait supprimé ?! Fit la vieille Koharu quelque peu désarçonnée par la nouvelle.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi... Chinichi, tu peux disposer !

-Bien Maître, fit-en se relevant, s'inclinant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant un long moment, chacun réfléchissant à la marche à suivre.

-Finalement, nous allons pouvoir faire ce que nous voulions... Nous occuper de Naruto, fit Koharu, et en faire notre arme comme prévu.

-Koharu, cela ne va pas être facile...

-Je sais... Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer de le faire disparaître encore une fois, mais dans les locaux de Danzo.

-Cela va être long à mettre en place, fit Danzo, mais rien ne sert de l'enlever. Nous pourrons essayer avec le temps de le modeler comme nous le voudrons. Il sera facilement influençable, fit en souriant l'homme aux nombreuses bandelettes.

Et ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, pour préparer leur plan malsain.

**Pendant ce temps sur le chemin du retour.**

L'équipe venait de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Alors que Kakashi et Sanji, installaient les tentes, Naruto observa le ciel, et laissa la place à ses sens. Il avait senti l'air plus humide, plus électrique. Le vent s'était déjà levé depuis une heure au moins.

Il alla voir son loup, « grognant » pour lui demander quelque chose. Les autres le virent partir près d'un arbre, retirer sa fourrure puis grimper aux premières branches en se faisant hisser par son loup, il disparut dans le feuillage.

-Naruto ! Fit Kakashi surprit et inquiet.

Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas. Naruto grimpa jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre et observa mieux le ciel. Ce dernier était couvert, des nuages épais parcouru par quelques éclairs plus loin. Les nuages avaient des mouvements bizarres, comme s'ils s'enroulaient entre eux. Cela ne le rassura pas, car il avait déjà vu cela. En regardant de partout, il vit une petite colline pas loin d'eux. Il redescendit rapidement et chevaucha Yûjin, lui ordonnant à sa façon de partir rapidement dans la direction qu'il lui montrait.

-Il est de plus en plus bizarre ! Fit Sanji.

-Je crois que nous devrions faire confiance à son instinct, fit Kakashi.

Il grimpa à son tour dans l'arbre et observa les alentours et vit ce qui avait inquiété Naruto. Un tourbillon se formait, et remarqua la direction qu'avait pris le petit blond. Il redescendit rapidement.

-On plie bagage et on suit Naruto !

-Que se passe-t-il Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda la Rose.

-Une tornade est entrain de se former et je suppose que Naruto cherche un abri plus sûr. On prend nos affaires et on part dans la même direction que lui.

Kakashi remballa vite les tentes, alors que Sasuke récupéra la fourrure de son ami, et Sanji éteignait le feu, puis ils prirent tous la direction indiquée par Kakashi, le petit renard dans les bras de Sakura pour aller plus vite.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la colline, ils remarquèrent que Yûjin était parti d'un côté et Naruto de l'autre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils entendirent un puissant grognement, comme un appel. Ils virent Naruto passer devant eux, attrapant au passage le bras de Sasuke et les incitèrent à le suivre.

Le loup était devant une petite entrée. La taille d'un jeune enfant pour la hauteur et assez large pour laisser passer un ours par exemple.

-Restez là, je vais l'inspecter, fit Kakashi, prenant sa torche dans sa sacoche.

L'Argenté entra dans la cavité, alors que Naruto avait grimpé la colline pour mieux observé le ciel. La pluie commença à tomber.

Kakashi à l'intérieur remarqua qu'elle était assez grande pour contenir tout le monde même si elle était plutôt basse pour lui. Par contre ses élèves pouvaient tenir debout assez facilement. Il y avait même assez d'espace pour contenir encore au moins cinq personnes. Il ressortit rapidement et les firent rentrer.

-Naruto ! C'est bon ! Cria-t-il vers l'enfant pour qu'il l'entende.

L'enfant arriva rapidement, son loup lui, l'attendait, mais sans explication, Naruto partit dans la forêt.

-Naruto ! Cria encore une fois l'Argenté, mais cette fois-çi il eut une réponse.

-Bois ! Pour... pour le feu...

Kakashi demanda aux autres de ne pas bouger et partit aider l'enfant. Ils prirent assez de bois pour la nuit, avant qu'il ne soit complètement tremper par la pluie, Naruto récupéra également dans l'une de ses sacoches des pierres assez grosses puis se réfugièrent dans la cavité. Les jeunes genins l'avaient éclairé avec les torches mais il faisait froid.

Naruto sortit rapidement les cailloux et fit un petit cercle avec puis installa un peu de bois et de brindilles. Enfin, il se mit à frotter l'un des bois contre un autre avec un peu d'herbe. Sasuke le regarda faire et cela le replongea dans ses souvenirs.

-Tu te rappelles ce que nous a appris papa ?

-Oui... Toujours fait... Dure au début... mais après facile, fit le jeune blond en souriant.

La fumée commença à s'élever à peine cinq minutes après qu'il ai commencé, il souffla doucement dessus attisant le début de flamme et rajouta quelques brindilles qui s'enflammèrent rapidement, puis il mit le tout sous le tas de bois et de brindilles dans le cercle de pierre. Le feu prit rapidement.

C'est alors que le vent s'intensifia à l'extérieure mais pénétra un peu dans la cavité et fit vaciller la flamme. Naruto vit alors sa fourrure et remercia Sasuke. Il l'a prit et sortit deux de ses vieux kunais.

Il observa la paroi, la toucha. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de l'entrée, où le vent était plus fort, il attrapa un pans de sa fourrure, puis avec le kunai dans son autre main, il le planta dans la fourrure et donc dans la paroi rocailleuse. Il fit de même de l'autre côté, laissant juste un peu d'espace pour que l'air pénètre.

-Naruto, tu es vraiment plein d'astuce, fit Kakashi.

-As... astuce ? Fit le petit blond sans comprendre le mot.

-Tu trouves vite une solution au problème.

-Oh... Mer... merci..., fit-il en souriant et s'asseyant près du feu et surtout près de ses animaux.

Alors que Sakura et Sanji préparaient un petit repas, Naruto finit par s'endormir contre Yûjin, Otôto sur ses jambes. Sasuke sortit sa couverture et la posa sur son ami, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Le renard, lui, apprécia la nouvelle chaleur, se camouflant complètement sous la couverture et faisant rire doucement les autres.

La chaleur dans la cavité était bienfaisante alors que dehors, le froid était intense et la pluie forte. Non loin de là, ils pouvaient entendre les arbres être arracher par la tornade qui avait finit par se former complètement.

Elle passa non loin d'eux soulevant la lourde fourrure, du coup Kakashi avait sortit ses propres kunais et avait renforcé la « porte » de leur abris.

Le calme ne revint que tard dans la nuit mais personne ne s'en aperçut. Tous dormaient profondément.

A l'aurore, le premier debout fut Naruto, qui sortit sans bruit à l'extérieur et s'éloigna. Quand les autres se levèrent, personne ne fut surpris de ne plus le voir. Depuis le départ de Yukini, ils avaient l'habitude de le voir disparaître environ une heure, avec ses animaux, puis le voir revenir seul, mais les sacoches pleines de baies voire de gibier le soir. Vu qu'ils faisaient moins froid que dans les montagnes, il y en avait bien plus. Et effectivement, il revint une heure plus tard les sacoches pleines.

Quelques minutes avant le départ, Otôto et Yûjin réapparurent. Naruto récupéra sa fourrure et ses kunais. Il rangea ces derniers dans sa sacoche mais porta sa fourrure à bout de bras, elle était gorgée d'eau.

Kakashi et Sanji, le la lui prirent et se mirent à l'essorer au maximum. Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas la mettre au moins, elle serait moins lourde à porter. Mais Kakashi pensa à une chose. Il prit la fourrure et l'installa dans un parchemin surprenant encore le jeune blond. Sasuke lui installa de nouveau sur les épaules sa couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid durant le reste du trajet.

Dans le fort intérieur de Naruto, le démon renard pouvait voir combien le garçonnet était choyé et il espérait que les autres villageois avaient changés pour le bien de Naruto mais aussi pour le leur. Kyûbi sentait que le sceau de scellement fait par le père de Naruto, s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et que bientôt peut-être, il pourrait parler à son hôte. Il était loin d'être le démon, le monstre que les hommes l'avaient ainsi surnommé, mais il espérait qu'un jour il se vengerait de l'Uchiha qui c'était servit de lui pour créer le désordre et l'horreur, pour faire perdre à un nouveau né ses parents et faire de ce dernier le Jinchûriki le plus jeune du monde ninja.

**Pendant ce temps à Konoha – Maison du chef de clan Uchiha**

Quand Fugaku était rentré, Mikoto dormait profondément et l'avait laissé tranquille. Lui venait de se lever et sentait la bonne odeur du petit déjeuné se répandre dans la maison. Itachi lui était toujours couché, il était rentré dans la nuit, après son retour de mission.

-Bonjour mon chéri.

-Bonjour mon Amour.

-Tu es rentré bien tard on dirait. Que voulait Azuma ?

-Il était porteur d'une importante nouvelle... Kakashi et son équipe reviennent avec une personne importante.

-Ah oui ?! Qui est-ce ?

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, mais cette personne va venir dormir chez nous par mesure de sécurité... Il faut que tu prépares une chambre d'ami s'il te plait.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas quelqu'un de désagréable.

L'homme regarda sa femme qui avait tourné le dos et esquissa un léger sourire qu'il effaça quand elle lui refit face.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Ils arrivent quand ?

-Je pense que d'ici deux trois jours, ils seront là. J'irai les accueillir ainsi que Hokage-sama et Azuma.

-Très bien.

-Par contre, il est accompagné d'animaux, dont un plutôt imposant et très protecteur envers son maître. Il ne restera pas dehors je pense et il faudra mesurer nos gestes pour qu'il ne se mette pas sur la défensive pour le protéger.

Mikoto resta très surprise. Avoir un animal dans la maison ne la déranger pas, mais elle espérait qu'il n'allait ni l'agresser, ni dévaster la maison, vu son imposante taille.

-Mais quels animaux a-t-il ?

-Un renard et un loup fauve.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de Mikoto, et ses yeux s'était agrandit de stupeur.

-Un... un loup... fauve ?

-Oui.

Avant qu'elle ne défaille, elle s'assit sur la chaise et regarda son époux.

-Mais c'est un animal dangereux !

-Il est apprivoisé et comme je te l'ai dit, il n'attaque ou en tout cas se fait menaçant juste pour défendre son maître.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment de comment l'arrivée serait organiser, puis Mikoto, commença à préparer la chambre. Entre temps Itachi arriva et son père lui révéla l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouveau pensionnaire. Il lui fit la confidence en disant qui était cette personne surprenant le jeune homme mais lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à personne surtout à sa mère pour que cela reste une surprise. Itachi se plia à sa volonté et sourit quand son père lui dit que Sasuke avait semble-t-il retrouver une certaine joie de vivre.

*/*

**Deux jours plus tard.**

L'équipe Anbu envoyé par l'Hokage, repéra l'approche de Kakashi et de son équipe. L'équipe apparut devant eux, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Kakashi-san, nous sommes votre escorte...

Mais un grognement se fit entendre, le loup voyant les nouveaux inconnus drôlement vêtu se mit automatiquement sur la défensive.

-Ce sont des amis, Naruto.

L'enfant caressa alors le loup, qui se calma peu à peu.

-Nous allons passer par l'un des passages secrets près du terrain d'entrainement familiale du clan Uchiha. Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama, et Azuma-san nous attendent.

Ils se mirent à suivre l'équipe d'Anbu, mais plus ils approchaient plus Naruto était à la fois heureux et inquiet de rentrer enfin au village. Ils arrivèrent devant une entrée, partant sous terre. Trois hommes en sortir. Naruto se cacha derrière un arbre et observa les nouveaux arrivants. Kakashi et ses élèves saluèrent les trois hommes.

-Kakashi, enfin vous voilà... Le voyage a été tranquille ? Demanda Azuma.

-Oui... Nous avons juste été sauvé d'une tornade par...

-D'une tornade ? Fit surpris Fugaku

-Oui... Et c'est grâce à Naruto, si nous sommes encore vivants... Naruto..., fit-il en se retournant. Mais où il est passé ?

Tous le cherchèrent des yeux, ce fut alors que Sasuke repéra un petit bout de couverture, et s'avança vers son ami.

-Tu viens ?

-...

-N'est pas peur... Tu as déjà vu Azuma...

-Mais... mais... les autres...

-Ben c'est le Hokage... Il est gentil... Petit tu l'appelais Ojiji... Et l'homme à côté de lui, c'est mon père... Tu te rappelles de lui ?

L'enfant hocha la tête disant oui, puisque peu à peu ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, mais resta quand même inquiet. Sasuke attrapa doucement sa main et le tira vers les autres. Le loup resta en retrait et observa la scène.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les trois adultes, Sasuke sentit sa main être serré plus. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Fugaku et Hiruzen, n'en croyaient par leurs yeux. L'enfant qu'ils avaient pleuré longtemps, était bel et bien vivant. En le regardant, ils voyaient Minato enfant. Ils constatèrent également qu'Azuma n'avait pas menti sur l'état physique de l'enfant.

Ce fut Hiruzen qui fit le premier pas vers le jeune garçon qui les regardaient. Mais Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et s'approcha du vieil homme. Ce drôle de chapeau lui rappelait quelque chose, vraiment un lointain souvenir. Hiruzen s'accroupit fasse à l'enfant laissant l'observer longuement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que comme cela, que l'enfant se souviendrait de lui. Naruto posa ses mains fines sur le visage rider du Hokage, étirant légèrement la peau comme pour lui redonner un visage plus jeune, puis il regarda ses mains, elles étaient encore douce malgré le temps passé, enfin il le sentit. Une odeur à la fois bizarre mais pourtant qui avait pourtant une légère senteur boisée...

-Pipe..., dit-il en regardant le vieil homme.

-...

-Ojiji... Pipe pas... pas bon..., dit-il en souriant doucement.

Le vieil homme le prit tendrement versant quelques larmes silencieuses. Les autres sourires à la remarque du petit blond. Il le lui disait déjà étant petit. Le vieil s'écarta de lui et le regarda puis lui dit tendrement :

-Bienvenue à la maison Naruto...

Naruto effaça doucement les larmes du vieil homme puis alla voir Fugaku. L'homme l'avait toujours impressionné mais il avait toujours été juste et bon avec lui.

-Tonton...

Sans plus de cérémonie, Fugaka serra l'enfant dans ses bras et pleura, la chose la plus rare qu'il faisait surtout en présence d'autant de monde.

-Je suis désolé Naruto... Je n'ai pas su te protéger correctement... Mais je te promets que cela ne recommencera plus...

-Pleure... pleure pas... Tonton... c'est fini... le.. le vilain... cauchemar..., dit-il en serrant tendrement.

Les larmes de Sasuke revinrent en voyant l'état de son père. Il savait qu'il s'en était toujours voulu de n'être pas arrivé à protéger le fils de son meilleur ami.

Les larmes de Fugaku se tarirent et ce dernier lui fit sourire tendre et lui dit la même chose que le Hokage. Puis tous prirent le chemin de la demeure des Uchiha, le loup et le renard sur leurs talons.

Danzo avait bien tenté de faire suivre Hiruzen, mais le chemin secret été bien gardé secret par les membres de la famille, de plus, il ne partait que de la maison principale. C'était le premier échec pour lui et les deux Conseillers, mais ils feraient en sorte que l'enfant démon, soit en leur possession.

*/*

**Demeure principale des Uchiha**

Itachi et Mikoto attendaient l'arrivée de leur nouvel invité. Mikoto était stressé. Une personne très importante venait chez elle, et elle voulait faire bonne impression. Itachi souriait en la voyant tourner un peu en rond dans la maison. Il se demandait qu'elle serait sa réaction quand elle verrait le petit survivant. Lui même imaginait son apparence par rapport à la description que lui en avait fait son paternel. Il espérait qu'il se rappellerait de l'amour que Mikoto lui portait.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent du bruit dans la maison. La porte glissa des deux côtés et laissa apparaître Fugaku, Hiruzen et Kakashi, puis par Azuma et l'équipe de Kakashi.

-Bonsoir à tous... Bienvenue...

-Merci, firent en chœur tous présent, sauf Sasuke et Naruto en retrait.

Ce fut alors que Mikoto remarqua le regard rougit de son époux et du Hokage.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi avez vous pleurez ?... Ce n'est pas ton genre Fugaku ?!

Pour toute réponse tous s'écartèrent, pour laisser apparaître main dans la main Sasuke et Naruto. Son fils souriait, l'autre enfant semblait plus timide. Elle porta une main vers sa bouche, la surprise la frappant de plein fouet. Des larmes apparurent alors qu'elle avançait vers l'enfant.

-Tu... tu es vivant Naruto... Kami-sama, tu es vivant...

Elle se laissa choir devant l'enfant qui lâcha la main rassurante du noiraud et la prit tendrement entre ses petits bras frêles.

-Plus pleurer... Tata... Moi... moi maison... maintenant...

Même Itachi, le glaçon officiel de Konoha ne put que laisser échapper une larme de joie de retrouver le petit Naruto, l'enfant espiègle qui faisait tourner en bourrique ses parents et le pauvre Hokage, mais faisant rire tout le monde à la fin.

Elle le regarda et son regard se voila de tristesse en le voyant dans un « drôle » d'état. L'odeur qu'il dégageait ne la dérangea pas, en le voyant comme ça, elle se doutait que la vie n'avait vraiment pas été tendre avec lui.

Ce fut alors que le loup fauve et le renard s'approchèrent de l'enfant et de Mikoto.

-Ce sont tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Fit la femme aux cheveux noir de jais.

-Oui... Otôto, dit-il en caressant doucement la tête du renard, et Yûjin, de son autre main celle du loup.

Itachi laissa échappé un sourire. Il y aurait un autre Otôto à la maison, cela promettait quand il devrait appeler son frère. Surement que le renard viendrait également.

Le loup et le renard se laissèrent caresser par la femme sans montrer d'animosité envers elle alors qu'avec le reste du monde, ils avaient été méfiant, voire menaçant pour le loup. Ils avaient du ressentir la douceur de Mikoto et que donc elle n'était pas un danger pour leur petit maître.

-Ils pourront dormir avec toi au début... Nous leur trouverons une place mieux adapté le moment venu. Tu comprends ?

-Oui... Yûjin... lourd... beaucoup de place... pour... pour bouger, fit-il en souriant.

L'enfant savait que son loup avait besoin d'espace. Durant une longue période de l'année, le loup et le renard dormaient dehors à la belle étoile, donc il comprenait parfaitement que là aussi ils auraient besoin d'espace.

-Tu dois être affamé et fatigué, mon chéri...

-Oui... Très... faim...

Tous sourirent, puis Mikoto les conduisirent à la salle à manger, où les premiers plats les attendaient déjà. A table, tous se régalaient, même Naruto. Même s'il avait perdu les bonnes manières pour manger, mangeant avec ses mains, ils faisaient honneur au repas de sa tante en le mangeant tranquillement. Otôto et Yûjin s'installèrent dans le jardin sous le corridor, pour dormir.

Après le repas, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, les invités partant de la maison, puis Mikoto, conduisit l'enfant dans sa chambre, suivit par les deux animaux. Le bain ne serait pas pour ce soir, Naruto était vraiment épuisé. Elle le borda et s'en alla. Sasuke passa par la chambre du petit blond pour lui souhaiter « bonne nuit » mais quand il entra, son ami dormait déjà à poing fermé.

La joie refaisait place après temps d'années de tristesse et de douleur. Mais l'avenir de l'enfant n'était pas encore sûr.

_TBC..._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Aimez-vous le tournant que prends doucement l'histoire ?_

_J'attends avec impatiente vos avis, vos réactions._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. J'espère que deux semaines d'attente n'est pas trop long pour vous ^_^._

_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui comme d'habitude j'espère vous satisfera._

_Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, de la mettre en favoris/alerte, de reviewer ou juste de la lire, cela vraiment plaisir._

_Merci à Landydou, Anonymous, Kytiara, Miss, The Daemon, Dying T.B., Lacolombe591, Sakura-chan, Miharulaboulette, Ouragan, Dj, Mini-yuya, Demonangel59, Aya31, Estelle U., Nerumos, Maya31._

_Petit mot pour Landydou : Merci pour avoir lu les deux autres fics, tes commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Dans ce chapitre vous aurez du rire, de la colère, de la compréhension et une séparation... Mais tout cela vous le découvrirez durant votre lecture._

_NB : Pardon pour les fautes que vous risquez de voir. Je les corrige au fur et à mesure de mes relectures._

_Aussi bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

**L'enfant 11**

Comme à son habitude, Naruto était le premier debout. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Il explora la maison silencieusement pour trouver la sortie. Il arriva dans le jardin suivit de ses deux animaux. L'air frais, le fit frissonner et il resserra la couette qu'il avait gardé avec lui. Il vit plus loin la porte du jardin et la passa précédant Yûjin et Otôto. Le quartier était encore endormi ou presque. Certains commerçants de la famille Uchiha, qui commençaient à ouvrir leur boutique, restèrent surpris et surtout inquiet quand ils virent l'enfant emmitouflé dont ils ne voyaient pas le visage, être suivit par deux animaux dont un très dangereux. Yûjin était collé au petit blond pour le protéger et surveiller les alentours. Ils traversèrent la rue principale et atterrirent à la sortie donnant sur le terrain d'entrainement. Ils marchèrent sur une cinquantaine de mètres, et les deux animaux se précipitèrent dans la forêt environnante. Cela tira un sourire au petit blond, lui même finit par se précipiter dans la forêt, lâchant la couette qui n'était pas pratique, empoigna son vieux kunaï et alla chasser.

Pendant ce temps à la maison principale des Uchiha

C'était le branle-bas de combat. Tous étaient debout et avaient remarqué la disparition du petit blond et de ses animaux. Mikoto avait commencé à paniquer, Fugaku tournait en rond et Itachi fouillait la maison. Seul Sasuke qui jusqu'à présent dormait remarqua en se levant l'ambiance pesante.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Naruto a disparu !

-Quoi ?

-Oui... Il n'est plus là, et on le trouve pas !

-Ton frère fouille toute la maison ! Même ses animaux ne sont plus là ! Fit son père.

Sasuke commença à sourire doucement.

-Il va avoir du mal à perdre ses habitude, fit le jeune Uchiha.

-Hein ?

-Si aucun des trois n'est là, c'est normal... même si c'est dangereux pour lui maintenant.

-Tu sais où il est, fils ?

-Oui... Dans la forêt.

-...

-Ils sont allés à la chasse et à la cueillette. Durant notre chemin de retour, il était toujours le premier debout... Je vais m'habiller et le chercher.

-Je viens avec toi Otôto, fit son frère en apparaissant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partaient de la maison. Les membres de leur famille, leur disaient qu'ils avaient vu un enfant couvert d'une couette sortir de chez eux, suivit d'animaux dont un fauve, certains leur donnèrent confirmation de leur direction.

Ils trouvèrent la couette abandonnée à la lisière de la forêt.

-NARUTO ! Héla Sasuke.

-...

Itachi en fit de même mais aucune réponse.

-Tant que le loup et le renard n'auront pas fini, il y a peu de chance qu'il sorte de la forêt, fit le noiraud.

Et alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la forêt pour essayer de les trouver, Naruto et sa drôle de fratrie, apparurent. Naruto avait plusieurs lapins morts entre les mains.

-Naruto !

-Sa... Sasuke...

-Ne pars plus comme tu le fais... On était inquiet, surtout maman..., fit-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Ecoute Naruto, fit Itachi en posant en douceur sa main sur l'épaule du jeune adolescent, ici c'est dangereux pour toi... Personne ou presque ne sait que tu es de retour... C'est pour te protéger que nous te disons cela... Il faut que ton retour se fasse doucement, il y a toujours des gens qui ne t'aiment pas... Et c'est pour cela que nous allons t'apprendre beaucoup de chose et qu'il faut que tu maîtrises complètement Yûjin comme nous te le disions hier durant le repas. Il ne faut pas qu'il attaque quelqu'un d'innocent pour te protéger. Tu comprends ?

-Oui... Mais... mais on... m'a vu...

-Tu étais bien caché sous la couette, continua le jeune adulte, personne ne t'a reconnu mais ils les ont vu surtout Yûjin et tous se sont caché ou en tout cas observer avec méfiance.

-Mais tu sembles moins effrayer Naruto, remarqua Sasuke.

-Un... peu... Yûjin... est là... m'aide... et me... dé... défend... Moi... moi suis... plus fort... que les gens... méchants.

Sasuke attrapa la couette et lui remis dessus, prenant ses gibiers à sa place. Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils retournèrent chez eux, passant encore moins inaperçu. Yûjin grognait de temps à autres se collant encore plus à Naruto. Itachi et Sasuke entouraient le petit blond pour prévenir de tout danger. Itachi avait récupéré Otôto dans ses bras pour aller plus vite, chez eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Mikoto se précipita pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras, lui disant qu'elle s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui, ainsi que Fugaku.

-Naruto... Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais... mais pour l'instant tu ne peux plus sortir d'ici, commença Fugaku.

-Mais...

-On s'occupera d'Otôto et de Yûjin, pour qu'ils puissent aller chasser...

Mais se retrouver d'un coup privé de liberté, choqua l'enfant qui alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en pleurant. Cela fit pleurer également Mikoto. Tous savaient que cette décision avait été dur à prendre. Naruto avait tissé un lien si fort avec ses animaux, faisant la partie de chasse avec eux chaque jour comme un membre à part de la meute, d'avoir appris à être très débrouillard et surtout finalement libre, sans préjugé, que maintenant ils devaient l'en privé, était un déchirement pour tous.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke avait fini par monter à la chambre de Naruto et entra. Il le trouva dans un coin, caché dans le noir contre Yûjin et Otôto. Il ne pleurait plus mais semblait ruminer les dire de Fugaku.

-Naruto...

-...

Sasuke s'assit en face de lui et attendit que son ami s'adresse enfin à lui. Il ne le fit que dix minutes plus tard.

-Pour... pourquoi... les... les grands... disent... que... que je suis... méchant... que je suis... un... un monstre ?

Il n'avait jamais oublié ces terribles paroles qu'il avait si souvent entendu de la part des adultes.

Le regard de Sasuke se baissa, triste. Il connaissait la réponse, mais il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. C'était à son père et/ou à l'Hokage de lui en parler.

-Pourquoi... tu... dis rien ?

-...

-Sasuke...

-Je n'ai pas le droit... Il n'y a que mon père ou le Hokage qui peuvent te le dire.

Naruto se leva rapidement et descendit suivit de Yûjin. Otôto, lui alla sous la couette pour dormir. L'enfant se planta devant Fugaku, le regard colérique et curieux à la fois.

-Pourquoi... je suis le... monstre ?!

La question surprit Fugaku.

-Mais tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto !

-Tu... caches... vérité...

Sasuke apparut et regarda son père.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit comme tu me l'as demandé.

Fugaku resta silencieux quelques minutes pour trouver comment le lui expliquer mais Naruto ne le comprit pas et la colère vint prendre place peu à peu... même celle de Kyûbi qui attendait une réponse pour son hôte même si lui savait pourquoi. Tous purent sentir l'aura de colère du Démon Renard émané d'un coup. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Naruto lâcha une phrase blessante, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres, et surtout pour Mikoto.

-Je... J'aurai... j'aurai du rester dans... dans ma cabane ! Tous... tous les adultes... sont méchants... avec moi... Je... je suis un monstre... les monstres restent... cachés loin de... tout le monde...

Ce fut alors qu'une claque vola sur la joue de Naruto qui resta complètement surpris, avant de se retrouver encercler dans les bras de Mikoto pleurante. Yûjin lui grognait méchamment mais se calma rapidement sous les caresses de Sasuke.

-Ne redis plus jamais cela Naruto ! Tu m'entends ! Tu n'es pas un monstre... Tu es un garçon merveilleux !

-Alors pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai... failli être... mort ?

Mikoto regarda son époux, lui suppliant silencieusement qu'il avait droit aux explications. Il accepta mais demanda à ce que le Hokage soit présent.

Et ce fut ainsi que pendant près d'une heure, après l'arrivée du vieil homme, ils expliquèrent sa véritable situation, ce qu'il avait en lui, pourquoi du coup tout le monde avait peur de lui et disait qu'il était un monstre.

-A... alors... je vais... montrer que je... ne suis pas un... monstre... que je suis Naruto ! Et que Naruto ! Fit-il avec détermination.

Cela firent sourire tout le monde.

-Il va falloir alors que tu te montres mon enfant, fit le vieil homme après avoir pris une bouffée de sa pipe, faisant grimacer l'enfant qui avait l'odorat très sensible. Tu devras être toujours accompagné par un ninja... par contre Yûjin ne pourra pas circuler dans le village.

-...

-J'ai demandé ce matin à quelqu'un s'il était possible que Yûjin soit pris en charge. Il va devenir un animal ninja, mais il ne pourra pas rester à Kohona.

-Yûjin... partir ?!

-Oui, durant quelques temps, comme cela il pourra apprendre à mieux te défendre et à bien mieux juger les gens, après seulement il pourra circuler dans le village, tu comprends... ?

-Oui...

-Demain, venez à la tour avec ton animal, je te présenterai la personne qui s'occupera bien de lui.

Cela lui faisait mal de savoir que son frère de substitution, son ami allait partir mais il serait aussi en sécurité parmi les siens ou en tout cas il l'espérait fortement.

Après les dernières explications sur son avenir, lui demandant s'il voulait toujours être ninja comme quand il était tout petit, Hiruzen prit congés car il devait reprendre son travail. Et il devait aussi faire une chose importante : prévenir Jiraya. Jusqu'à présent, il avait attendu le retour complet de l'enfant pour l'enfant, aussi arriver à la Tour, il convoqua la grenouille messagère de Jiraya et lui donna le parchemin à lui remettre en main rapidement. La grenouille disparut dans un pouf sonore, laissant le vieil homme quelques minutes dans ses pensées puis se ressaisit et reprit son travail.

*/*

Finalement l'heure du petit déjeuner était dépassé et Mikoto se mit à préparer le repas.

-Sasuke !

-Oui maman ?

-Emmène Naruto se laver. Tu trouveras tes vêtements qui sont devenu un peu petit pour toi dans l'armoire qu'il y a dans sa chambre.

-D'accord.

Et il attrapa la main de Naruto et l'entraîna à la salle de bain, récupérant le linge pour son frère de cœur.

-Se laver..., murmura Naruto... longtemps...

-Je sais Naruto..., fit tristement le noiraud.

-Tata... Pas laver... moi ?

-Maman ne peut plus le faire, tu as grandi, mais moi je vais t'aider au début, après tu pourras le faire tout seul.

Sasuke lui montra où mettre le linge sale avant de le faire s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret en bois devant une sorte de bac à douche. Lui-même se déshabilla rapidement et le rejoignit. Il ouvrit le robinet, régla l'eau puis arrosa son ami, qui apprécia depuis bien longtemps, une eau vraiment chaude. Il commença à le laver, lui laissant le gant pour faire ses partis intimes seuls, puis il s'attaqua à ses très longs cheveux remplient de nœuds montrant qu'il n'avait jamais pu se les démêler. Il lui retira des brindilles, des morceaux de feuilles et tout un tas d'autres choses. Il le rinça et lui relava la tête, car l'eau sortait marron. Naruto, lui, ne disait rien, appréciant qu'on s'occupe de lui comme avant. Sasuke était tendre dans ses gestes, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

Yûjin était resté à l'extérieur de la pièce, mais installer devant la porte, couché tout en écoutant les moindre bruits qui filtraient de la salle de bain.

Ce ne fut qu'au quatrième shampooing que la tête du petit blond fut complètement propre. Seulement, la lourde chaleur qui avait envahit la pièce commença à faire se sentir mal Naruto. Il n'était plus du tout habituer à autant de chaleur. Et alors que Sasuke allait donner un dernier coup de jet d'eau pour bien le rincer, Naruto s'évanouit contre lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cette circonstance était d'appeler son frère, car son père était partit travaillé en même temps que le Hokage.

-NII-SAN !

Ce dernier apparût rapidement et vit la situation. Il attrapa une grande serviette et enroula le petit blond au corps frêle dedans, avant de le sortir de la pièce et de le conduire dans sa chambre. Sasuke se sécha rapidement et enfila au moins le bas de ses vêtements. Mikoto arriva, alerté par le cri d'appel de Sasuke et vit le fils de ses amis, évanoui. Elle demanda à Itachi d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche rapidement.

Une fois fait, elle se mit à rafraichir l'enfant qui quelques minutes plus tard se réveilla quelque peu désorienté. Mikoto lui expliqua puis une fois qu'il allait mieux, seul Sasuke resta avec lui pour l'aider à s'habiller.

Après le repas, Mikoto, s'attela au démêlage des cheveux du garçonnet, pendant que ces deux fils étaient partis. Itachi repartait pour une mission et Sasuke devait retrouver son équipe pour faire leur entrainement quotidien.

Elle passa plus d'une heure à les lui démêler, en essayant de le faire avec douceur, mais faisant tirer des larmes de douleur au petit blond tellement il y en avait. Une fois finit, elle lui natta la longue chevelure pour que ses cheveux le gêne moins. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il se mit à bouder, comme quand il était petit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ?, fit-elle bien qu'elle se doutait de la raison.

-Fille... Dirait une fille... Pas fille... Garçon !

Cela fit sourire Mikoto tendrement.

-Nous irons bientôt au coiffeur, d'accord ?

Il opina rapidement tout en lui souriant confirmant sa bonne décision à Mikoto.

Ce fut alors qu'on tapa à la porte de la demeure.

-Tu restes là je reviens.

Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez face à un Anbu de la garde personnel du Hokage.

-Mme Uchiha, le Hokage vous demande ainsi que l'enfant.

-Et mon mari ?

-Il est déjà présent ainsi que Kakashi Hatake et Kazuya Inuzuka. Il ne manque plus que vous deux et le loup.

-Bien, je vais finir de le préparer et nous arrivons.

-Très bien, je vous attends, je suis votre escorte pour plus de sécurité.

Elle alla avertir Naruto puis lui donna ses sandales et une cape à sa taille, sur lequel était brodé le blason des Uchiha. Naruto appela Yûjin à sa façon car l'animal était dans le jardin. Celui-ci arriva rapidement et allèrent voir l'Anbu. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul face à l'animal impressionnant en face de lui. Le loup se colla instinctivement à l'enfant, et regarda l'homme au masque. Il resta sur ses gardes mais ne « dit » rien.

Mikoto prit doucement la main de Naruto, qui était quelque peu cacher par la capuche de la cape, et ils suivirent tous les trois l'homme masqué.

Au fur et à mesure de la progression vers la Tour, les gens se demandaient qui était cet enfant et pourquoi un loup fauve se trouver coller à lui et surtout dans le village. Certains comme le matin se réfugièrent chez eux , d'autres se regroupaient et discutaient doucement. Naruto pouvait entendre les phrases récurrentes que se posaient les villageois : « pourquoi une telle bête dans le village » « ce genre d'animal est sanguinaire, il va nous tuer » « pourquoi il se colle au gamin, c'est son dresseur ? » « les loups fauves sont des monstres » et bien d'autres encore. Cela faisait mal à l'enfant d'entendre parler de l'animal comme cela, c'était comme quand on parlait de lui. Mikoto remarqua le dos courbé de l'enfant, sa tristesse et sa colère commençait à émaner. Et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la Tour :

-Pour... pourquoi... il faut que... vous parliez méchamment ? Fit-il durement en se retournant vers un groupe de villageois.

-Mais c'est un loup fauve ! Fit-un villageois avec un ton d'évidence.

-Vous le... vous le connaissez pas... Vous jugez... sans savoir...

-Il faut l'abattre ou c'est lui qui nous tuera !

Deux ninjas intrigués qui passaient par là virent le petit rassemblement. Un boucher qui était sorti pour discuter avec les autres villageois pensa que c'était une bonne occasion pour abattre la bête, aussi il alla chercher son grand couteau de découpage de viande, puis se présenta à quelques mètres de Naruto et de son loup.

-Ecarte-toi Gamin ! Un animal pareil n'a rien à faire au village ! C'est seulement un danger public.

Le loup se mit à grogner encore plus fort, relevant les babines montrant ainsi ses longs crocs acérés alors l'homme pointa le couteau en sa direction mais par instinct de survit, il commença à grogner sévèrement.

-Vous devriez baisser votre couteau, fit l'Anbu. Où cela risque de mal finir.

-S'il vous plait..., supplia Mikoto qui voyait la tension nerveuse de l'animal décuplé, ainsi que celle de Naruto.

Mais l'autre homme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille pensant que cela serait dans l'autre sens que cela risquer de finir mal, si l'animal restait en vie. Le boucher fit un simple signe. Plusieurs villageois agrippèrent l'Anbu, l'empêchant ainsi que bouger aider malheureusement par les deux ninjas avaient regardé les échanges peu de temps avant, ainsi que Mikoto et participant à ce blocage, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils avaient été inconscient du danger qu'ils venaient tous de provoquer.

-Lâchez nous ! fit l'Anbu qui ne pouvait plus du tout faire un geste et ne voulant blesser personne. Iochiro ! Kenzo ! fit-il au deux ninjas, où vous nous aider ou cela va mal finir pour vous, je vous le promets !

Mais le temps que tous réagissent, cela fut trop tard. Le loup sentant le danger grandissant, se mit à hurler puis fonça vers l'homme.

-Yûjin! GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

L'animal se retourna vers son petit maître, venant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, ce fut à ce moment là que l'homme et un autre ninja qui venaient d'arriver, s'attaquèrent à l'animal en lançant le couteau et plusieurs kunaïs.

L'animal hurla de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas. Mikoto et les autres virent une chose qui en effrayèrent plus d'un. Tous sentirent une aura maléfique venant de l'enfant. Il commença à se recouvrir de chakra, ce qui lui permit d'être relâché très vite.

Kyûbi devait réagir et aider son hôte. Il lui donna assez de puissance pour foncer sur Yûjin en une fraction de seconde et l'arrêter avant que cela ne tourne au drame complet. Le chakra réintégra le corps mais l'enfant garda la puissance et repoussa le loup avant de lui grogner dessus. Dans le mouvement qu'il venait d'accomplir, la capuche de la cape était tombé et tous purent voir les traits de l'enfant : la chevelure blonde, mais un regard rougeoyant et les traits sur les joues accentuées.

-C'est pas vrai, lâchèrent certains.

-Il est alors vivant..., firent d'autres.

-Le fils du Yondaïme a survécu...

-Mais comment ?...

Mais Naruto ne s'en occupait pas de tous ces questionnements, il devait maîtriser son loup coûte que coûte. Il était devant lui en position animal, lui grognant littéralement de mécontentement, tout en faisant barrage pour éviter qu'il n'attaque le marchant.

Entre temps, un autre ninja était allé prévenir le Hokage de la situation et, tous les occupants du bureau du vieil homme étaient en route vers le lieu du problème.

Peu à peu, Yûjin se calma, avant se s'effondrer à cause des blessures qui saignaient abondamment. Naruto retrouva son apparence mais lança à l'homme qui avait provoqué tout cela, un regard rempli de colère avant d'aller voir son ami.

L'animal avait fini par « pleurer » de douleur.

-Désolé Yûjin...

Dans leur langage, l'enfant lui fit comprendre qu'il devait lui retirer les armes qui étaient encore planté sur le flan. Il caressa doucement la tête de l'animal, les larmes au bord des yeux puis déchira la cape en plusieurs bandes et autres morceaux avant de commencer à faire le retrait des armes et les soins. Les gens eux étaient très surpris de voir l'enfant "grogner" doucement pour rassurer la "bête". Il était tendre dans ses gestes. Mikoto qui était de nouveau libre de tout mouvement, était venue lui donner un coup de main, car pour lui ce n'était pas évident de soigner autant de blessures.

Il savait que l'animal était mal en point, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Quand il eut finit, il se colla à lui. Pendant ce temps l'Anbu avait fait en sorte de bloquer le boucher avec une technique, afin qu'il ne retente pas de tuer l'animal.

Les autres regardèrent la scène, effarer. Ce fut alors que Mikoto se mit en colère envers les villageois alors qu'au même moment Fugaku, Hiruzen et les autres arrivaient.

-Vous êtes contents de vous ?!

-...

-On vous avez prévenu ! Il défend le petit !

-Mais c'est l'enfant démon et...

-Taisez-vous ! cria-t-elle. Naruto n'est pas un démon ! Et en plus il vous a sauvé la vie au périr de la sienne... Vous ne connaissez rien au sujet de l'animal mais vous attaquez alors qu'il ne vous avait pas menacer au départ. Dès qu'on est différent de la norme, on considère cela comme un danger. Mais en fait le plus dangereux c'est pas Yûjin ! C'est votre bêtise ! fit-elle méchamment.

-Mais l'animal..., continua le boucher...

-C'est vous qui nous avez tous mis en danger...

-Mikoto, c'est bon, fit avec douceur le vieil homme qui venait de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la femme.

Kazuya Inuzuka s'approcha avec douceur vers l'enfant et l'animal.

-Salut je suis Kazuya, fit-il à l'enfant. Je peux regarder ses blessures ?

Naruto lui fit « oui » et s'écarta un peu. L'homme prit quelques minutes et commença à soigner certaines blessures avec le jutsu médical.

-Kakashi ! Vas chercher ma cousine, sinon le loup ne va pas tenir !

L'Argenté se téléporta grâce au shunshin.

-Yûjin mourir ?

-Si ma cousine vient à temps, non.

Mikoto prit l'enfant contre elle pour le réconforter.

-Vous me faîtes encore honte une fois de plus, fit Hiruzen en s'adressant aux villageois qui baissèrent leurs têtes... Laissez cet enfant et son animal vivre tranquillement ! Comment il a survécu ne vous regarde pas ! C'est à lui de vous le dire s'il le souhaite ! Est-ce clair ?

Tous opinèrent et Hiruzen demanda à ce que le message passe dans le reste du village. Mais à cause de cet évènement le retour de Naruto ne s'était pas passer en douceur comme prévu. L'enfant n'avait vraiment pas de chance quand il était de ce village ce qui désola beaucoup le vieil homme et surement les « amis » du petit blond. Il craignait que les deux vieilles croûtes du Conseil, ne profitent de cet incident pour encore attenter à la vie de l'enfant.

Hiruzen aussi réprimanda les trois ninjas qui n'avaient pas écouter l'Anbu, les privant de deux semaines de soldes également et de tous les travaux de rang D durant la même période de temps. Le boucher lui fut conduit en cellule pour quelques jours. Au moins cela le ferait réfléchir à ses actes.

Hana, la vétérinaire de la famille Inuzuka, arriva et prêta main forte à son cousin pour sauver l'animal. Tsume la chef de clan arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite charrette sur laquelle ils placèrent l'animal avec difficulté pour l'emmener chez eux. Naruto monta sur le petit véhicule et se colla à son ami comme pour veiller à ce qu'il reste avec lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils le mirent dans un coin du grand jardin dans une sorte de cabanon au calme.

-Il va s'en sortir Naruto, lui fit Hana en souriant. D'ici quelques jours, il sera complètement guérit...

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui... Viens maintenant Naruto... Yûjin doit se reposer et il est en sécurité ici.

Hana attrapa doucement la main du garçonnet et l'emmena dans la maison où tous les attendaient. Les adultes étaient entrain de discuter, de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer. Et ils les virent arriver.

-Pardon mon enfant... Encore une fois j'ai failli à la promesse que j'ai faite à tes parents, fit le vieil homme.

-Toi, pour rien... Villageois méchants... c'est tout.

-Ne leur en veut pas... Depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi, ils sont beaucoup plus sur la défensive quand il ne connaisse pas... Et pour Yûjin, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir ce genre d'animal, rajouta Hiruzen.

-Mais Yûjin... rien fait... et, et eux attaquer... pour le faire... mourir...

-Ils doivent apprendre à le connaître... Mais pour le protéger, il partira bientôt pour sa formation... Kazuya s'est présenté à toi tout à l'heure et c'est lui qui va s'occuper de ton ami. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je vais le mener aux Collines des Loups, pour sa formation.

-Lui seul grand loup ?

-Non, heureusement, fit le jeune Inuzuka. Il y a un petit groupe de loup fauve là-bas. Ils ont été recueilli bébé et élevé pour être des loups ninjas de notre famille... Tu es le premier hors du clan, à avoir sympathisé avec un loup fauve, adulte.

-Quand connu Yûjin... Pas très grand, fit remarquer le petit blond.

-Ah bon ?

-Depuis quand il est avec toi Naruto ? Demanda Fugaku intrigué bien qu'il avait déjà un doute.

-Presque début... Lui m'attaquer,... mais mettre défendu et... et aidé de Kyûbi, fit-il alors qu'il avait compris pourquoi il avait réussi à battre l'animal... Retrouver beaucoup plus tard... blessé... J'ai soigné Yûjin... et après devenu ami...

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquée et la voix de quelqu'un :

-JE SUIS RENTRE MAN' !

Tous virent Tsume partir en trombe vers l'entrée :

-KIBA INUZUKA ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE DE NE PAS HURLER DANS CETTE MAISON.

Les autres sourires surtout les deux Inuzuka, car ils savaient que la première à crier dans cette maison c'était bien elle.

-DE PLUS NOUS AVONS DU MONDE A LA MAISON ! IL Y A LE MAITRE HOKAGE ALORS SOIT RESPECTUEUX JEUNE ÉCERVELÉ !

-Pardon, fit-il dans un murmure le jeune homme.

Il arriva dans la pièce principale au côté de sa mère.

-Maître Hokage, Maître Fugaku, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Il salua tout le monde ce fut alors qu'il vit le petit blond. Sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenu pour lui faire la surprise. Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté scrutant l'arrivant curieux.

-Il me dit quelque chose, maman...

Elle ne dit rien mais laissa échapper un sourire tendre.

-T'es qui ? Fit un peu abruptement alors qu'il se mit en face du blond.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas et l'observa longuement. Ces marques sur le visage lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Quand il avait regardé les trois autres membres de la famille, il s'était mit à chercher dans ses souvenirs.

-T'as une langue ou pas ?

Naruto le plus simplement du monde, la lui sortit pour lui montrer, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Il est débile ? Fit-il un peu méchamment.

-Kiba ! Fit sa mère outrée.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait son prénom, cela lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Il se mit à le renifler mais ce dernier se recula choquer.

-Mais il le fait exprès d'être aussi bizarre ?!

-Laisse le faire ! Fit sa sœur, qui n'en revenait pas que son petit frère ne l'avait pas reconnu.

L'odeur que dégager Kiba était vraiment caractéristique, et un mot lui revint en mémoire.

-Cabot !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire alors que Kiba bouda et rouspéta ce qui fit redoubler les rires.

-Toi même Naruto Baka !

Et ce fut là qu'il comprit. Il avait lâché ça comme une banalité. Et il réalisa car une seule personne l'avait appelé comme cela avant.

-Na... Naruto ?!

L'enfant qui était un peu plus petit que lui, lui sourit. Une bourrasque brune lui tomba dessus et pleura dans son cou.

-Je te croyais mort mon pote !

-Comme... comme tout le... monde...

Et les adultes lui expliquèrent la situation. Kiba lui, fut emballé de voir pour la première fois un loup fauve de près et Naruto l'emmena voir Yûjin. Il lui promis de lui présenter aussi Otôto.

-Je suis content que tu es survécu mon ami... Tu m'as manqué... Tu nous as tous manqué... Surtout à Sasuke... Il a tellement changé durant ton absence, fit-il tristement, alors que tous deux s'asseyaient sur le corridor extérieur.

-Tonton... m'a dit... Les autres aussi... Maintenant là... Sasuke sourit..., fit-il avec lui même un léger sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, Fugaku les interrompit dans leurs retrouvailles car ils devaient encore parler de Yûjin.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'après près de deux heures de discussion, Yûjin partirait quelques jours après son complet rétablissement pour la Colline aux Loups. Naruto avait demandé s'il avait le droit de le voir et Kazuya lui promit qu'il l'emmènerai là-bas le plus possible. Puis Naruto alla voir son ami encore un peu avant de rentrer avec Mikoto et Fugaku, à la maison.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Sasuke les attendaient et avaient commencé à préparer le repas pour soulager un peu sa mère. Elle prit le relais et le laissa en compagnie de Naruto. Les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage.

Naruto fut accueillit joyeusement par Otôto ce qui fit sourire les deux garçons. Ils allèrent dans la chambre du brun pour discuter.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec les villageois, je suis désolé.

-Pour rien Sasuke... Pas grand dans leur tête... c'est tout...

-C'est qu'ils ne sont pas fut-fut par moment.

Naruto haussa les épaules même s'il ne comprenait pas le terme utiliser par son ami.

-Revu Kiba, fit-il en souriant.

-Il t'a reconnu ?

-Pas de suite... Moi, l'appeler... Cabot, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-J'imagine sa réaction, fit Sasuke en rigolant. « Naruto Baka »

-Oui... Beaucoup parler... Lui était triste... devoir te voir très... très triste...à cause de moi...

-Je ne le suis plus maintenant et je vais t'aider, dit-il en serrant dans ses bras tendrement de peur qu'il ne disparaisse encore une fois.

-Merci...

-Je vais me mettre en pyjama...

-Moi... moi aussi..., dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Quand Sasuke vint le voir une fois changer, il le trouva plonger dans ses pensées.

-Naruto ?

-...

-Naruto !

-Hein ?!

-Ça va ?

-Oui... Réfléchissais...

-A quoi ?

-Sasuke... apprends-moi... à lire s'il te plait... Veut plus être... être différent des... autres...

Le noiraud était sur l'instant surpris puis lui sourit et lui dit :

-D'accord.

Et ce fut ainsi que Mikoto les trouva concentrer, Naruto apprenant les toutes premières bases de la lecture, cependant elle dut les interrompre pour le repas. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés, mais chacun le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques jours plus tard, chez les Inzuka.

Yûjin avait finit par guérir grâce aux nombreux soins d'Hana. Il avait même finit par apprécier la jeune femme ainsi que le cousin de celle-ci qui l'aidait. Il avait bien vu qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal et Naruto y était pour beaucoup aussi.

Et maintenant, il devait suivre Kazuya.

-Bientôt tu vas le revoir, d'accord Naruto.

-Oui..., fit-il les yeux rouges.

La séparation était vraiment dure pour lui comme pour le loup qui le collait plus que d'habitude. Otôto également collait son congénère plus grand que lui. Ils avaient grandit ensemble et comme dans toute fratrie, les départs sont durs.

Naruto s'exprima en loup doucement, contre le cou de l'animal, comme lui demandant d'obéir parce que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux et promettant qu'ils se reverraient souvent.

Un loup fauve à la fourrure au reflet rougeoyant apparut. Il était le chef de meute du groupe de la Colline aux Loups et en plus il parlait.

-Je suis Aka. Tu dois être Naruto et lui Yûjin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Tu vas bien prendre soins de lui ? fit l'enfant qui reparlait correctement maintenant.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Et si on se débrouille bien, il apprendra le langage des hommes... Il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir connu... Peu d'humains nous respecte... Et pour ce lien si spécial qui t'unit à lui, moi je te respecte comme tu le respectes lui.

L'enfant s'approcha de lui, et lui serra doucement le cou pour un câlin, ce qui surprit le loup mais fit sourire tout le monde. Aka finit par sourire également.

-Merci pour ta confiance...

Aka alla voir Yûjin et il parla dans leur langage. Ce dernier opina, c'était une des choses qu'il avait appris au côté de Naruto. Au bout d'un moment, Aka alla près de Kazuya, suivit par Yûjin. Kazuya posa chacune de ses mains sur la tête des deux animaux.

-Grrr grrr, fit Yûjin vers Naruto.

-A bientôt Naruto, fit les deux autres.

-A bientôt Yûjin... Apprends bien...

Et les trois disparurent grâce à une invocation inversée.

Naruto versa une unique larme, alors que Sasuke posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Maintenant c'était à lui aussi d'apprendre à devenir un ninja, un très bon ninja, et être respecté pour qui, il était et non parce qu'il avait un être dit dangereux en lui.

Kyûbi lui était heureux que l'enfant retrouve des repères et bientôt il arriverait à rentrer en communication avec lui. C'était essentiel.

_TBC..._

_Alors ?! Je suppose que vous avez la haine contre les villageois, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien vous réservez pour le prochain chapitre ?... Cela vous le découvrirez la prochaine fois._

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. A bientôt !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! _

_Avant tout commentaire, je tiens à m'excuser pour le long retard de publication, en ce moment je suis beaucoup occupée... J'avance sur la fic certaine, mais je fais un ouvrage aussi tout important pour ma fille. Je lui fais son costume de carnaval donc je passe peu de temps sur l'ordinateur vu que c'est très long. De plus mon mini ordinateur est entrain de me lâcher donc pas évident là aussi._

_Donc encore une fois désolée d'avoir mis plus d'un mois pour publier ce nouveau chapitre._

_Sinon, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu de dernier chapitre ou lu toute l'histoire. A toutes les personnes qui l'ont mis en alerte/favoris et aux personnes ayant laissé une review._

_Merci donc à : Liim, Lettibelly, Kytiara, quentin..., gwenaelle..., Helianahime, Guest, Dj, Yuki-jiji, Anomymous, Aurysadik, Lone wolf 34, Alie-yaoï, Landydou, Amistosamente..., Estelle Uzumaki, Miss, Maya31, Mini-yuya._

_Réponse à Anomymous : Tu sais c'est pas toujours évident d'écrire et grâce aux avis comme les tiens, on peut apporter des petites améliorations ce que j'ai fais, certes elles sont à mon avis mince mais je fais de mon mieux..._

_Réponse à Aurysadik : Désolée que tu n'aimes pas la tournure pour Yujin... mais j'ai jamais dis que la formation du loup serait facile car n'oublie pas que les loups fauves de la Colline aux loups ont tous étaient dans le monde ninja étant petit, alors que Yûjin non... Mais pour la tournure de sa vie tu le verras au fil de l'histoire._

_NB : Je m'excuse comme d'habitude pour les fautes sur lesquelles vous pourriez tomber dessus. J'essaie toujours d'en corriger un maximum lors de mes lectures mais en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps de le faire... _

_A présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**L'enfant 12**

Cela faisait deux jours que Yûjin était parti et deux jours que Naruto ne souriait plus comme avant. Même son renard semblait plus triste. Tous deux avaient perdu l'appétit.

Mikoto et Fugaku ne savaient plus quoi faire pour rendre le sourire au jeune adolescent. Sasuke étant en mission avec son équipe, ainsi que ses amis et Itachi envoyer également en mission, l'enfant était complètement seul. Et aucun d'entre eux n'allait rentrer avant une bonne semaine.

-Je suis triste de le voir comme cela, fit Mikoto. Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de déjà le séparer de Yûjin ? Demanda-t-elle à son époux alors qu'elle regardait enfant par la baie vitrée, ce dernier installé sur la vieille balançoire, le regard perdu on ne sait où.

-Oui, même si cette situation me rend triste également. Il le fallait sinon, on perdait complètement le contrôle de Yûjin... Il lui faudra quelques jours pour s'y habituer.

-Qu'avez vous décidé pour Naruto ? Je veux dire pour la suite.

-Demain, le Hokage et toi, allez le mener à l'académie ninja... Naruto va rentrer en première année d'apprentissage. Je pense qu'il acquerra rapidement les bases voire un peu plus. D'ici un an il aura rattraper le retard. Nous serons plusieurs à l'entraîner et au bout d'un certain temps il pourra rejoindre l'équipe de Kakashi. Je crois que la pratique lui sera plus bénéfique que le théorique. S'il le faut cette partie là, nous lui apprendrons au court du temps.

-J'espère que cela se passera bien..., soupira Mikoto. Qui sont ses professeurs à l'académie ?

-Iruka et Mizuki. Il est entre de bonnes mains ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas.

Ils regardaient encore un peu l'enfant puis chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Fugaku finit par partir au commissariat. Mikoto alla alors retrouver Naruto dans le jardin et s'assit sur la deuxième balançoire.

-Naruto ?... Ca va mon chéri ?

-Bof... Je m'ennuie sans Yûjin... Otôto aussi...

-Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi... Demain tu rentres à l'académie ninja.

-C'est vrai ?! Fit-il en se levant d'un bon.

-Oui, dit-elle souriante. Je vais t'accompagner ainsi que le Hokage. Mais tu vas être chez les petits.

-...

-Tu es grand c'est vrai mais tu vas devoir apprendre les bases comme les petits enfants.

Il perdit son sourire, mais Mikoto le rassura lui disant que c'était pour un temps et lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit Fugaku. Le sourire lui revint rapidement.

-Mais avant de rentrer à l'académie, si nous allions faire quelques emplettes et faire surtout une chose que tu attends depuis quelques jours.

-...

-Tu ne vois toujours pas ? Dit-elle alors que Naruto lui fit « non » par la suite. Et si nous allions au coiffeur.

-Oh oui ! Oh oui !

Le voir joyeux lui fit chaud au cœur.

Naruto partit se mettre ses sandales rapidement, un grand sourire à ses lèvres, puis enfila sa cape. Mikoto en fit de même et prit son sac à main. Otôto se mit à les suivre bien sagement.

Ils sortirent de la maison main dans la main, ce simple geste rassurait Naruto. Ils sortirent de la propriété et descendirent la rue principale du domaine Uchiha. Les gens saluèrent Mikoto et Naruto plus chaleureusement que la première fois où ils avaient vu l'enfant.

Tous étaient heureux que le fils de feu Yondaïme Hokage soit vivant, mais dans le reste du village c'était tout autre chose. Même s'ils connaissaient la vérité au sujet de l'enfant, il y avait encore de la crainte envers lui ! L'image du Démon Renard dévastant le village et tuant sa population ne les avaient jamais quitté et voir l'enfant, celui dans lequel ce « monstre » était enfermé, faisait qu'ils avaient peur de lui et l'agression de Yûjin n'avaient pas arrangé l'image de l'enfant.

Tous deux arrivèrent à la boutique du coiffeur officiel du clan Uchiha.

-Mikoto-sama, heureux de vous voir.

-Moi également Kenzo... Naruto, je te présente Kenzo et Chihiro Uchiha, fit-elle en voyant l'épouse revenir de l'arrière boutique. Vous vous souvenez de lui ? Demanda-t-elle au couple.

-Oui, ma chère amie, fit Chihiro.

-Bonjour, fit l'enfant timidement mais offrant tout de même un sourire aux deux adultes en face de lui.

Naruto s'inclina respectueusement comme il l'avait vu faire tant de fois depuis son retour.

-Et qui c'est ce petit renard ? Demanda Kenzo.

-Otôto, fit Naruto souriant.

-Je vous emmène Naruto parce qu'il n'aime pas ça nouvelle coiffure, fit Mikoto en souriant.

-Coiffure de fille ! Fit l'enfant en boudant et croisant les bras.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en le voyant faire. L'enfant malgré le temps et les épreuves avaient gardé ses tics.

-Aller viens jeune homme, nous allons te faire une coiffure de garçon digne de ce nom.

Kenzo conduisit Naruto sur un siège tendit que Mikoto s'installait sur la banquette et regardait son jeune protéger. L'épouse du coiffeur proposa à Mikoto un thé qu'elle prit volontiers. Otôto, lui, s'installa au pied de Naruto, sous la tablette.

Naruto regardait avec un peu d'appréhension l'homme à l'aide du miroir. Il lui mit la blouse, lui défit sa natte puis le conduisit au lavabo de coiffure pour bien lui nettoyer la tête et que cela soit plus facile à couper après. Une fois la tête lavée, rincée et essorée, il ramena l'enfant sur son fauteuil et commença son forfait. Le premier coup de ciseaux fit sursauter l'enfant, mais Kenzo posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule ce qui apaisa le jeune garçon. Au fils des minutes qui passait, la longue chevelure disparut pour laisser place à une coupe courte. Kenzo sortit alors le sèche-cheveux et les sécha. Mais il eut une mauvaise surprise : les cheveux de l'enfant partaient en pics dans tous les sens et il entendit glousser Mikoto.

-Je vois qu'avec le temps cela ne sait pas arranger.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui mon chéri ! Rappelle toi...

L'homme fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela de la dernière coupe de l'enfant... juste avant son enlèvement. Il avait vraiment tiré de son père pour cela, ce qui le fit sourire. Il posa son matériel et s'adressa à l'enfant :

-Effectivement !... Alors Naruto-kun ? Cela te convient ?

L'enfant se regarda longuement dans le miroir puis un grand sourire apparut et il hocha la tête joyeusement.

Le couple et les deux « clients » discutèrent un moment puis Mikoto et Naruto prirent congés.

-Maintenant on va faire les boutiques.

L'enfant été heureux il allait avoir de nouveaux vêtements même si les vieux vêtements de Sasuke était encore en bon état, mais lui et les couleurs sombres cela faisait deux au bout d'un moment.

Pour satisfaire les goûts de l'enfant, ils durent aller dans le centre du village dans la rue principale.

A peine, mirent-ils les pieds à l'extérieur du domaine, que la crainte se fit pressante dans les gens, mais ces derniers restèrent poli et saluèrent la chef de clan (étant l'épouse du chef, elle l'est également) ainsi que l'enfant. Certains villageois vinrent même s'excuser pour leur mauvais comportement.

-Naruto-sama, fit un villageois en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant... Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement... Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, je suis désolé.

Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en le regardant et le jaugeant puis lui dit :

-Vous jugez sans savoir... Ce n'est pas bien... Mais je sais pourquoi maintenant, fit-il sans animosité.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-J'aurais encore de la peur... mais à vous je vous dis oui... Vous avez grandi là et là, fit-il en montrant la tête et le cœur du villageois...

-Merci... Tu ressembles tellement à ton père comme ça...

-Je sais, fit-il en souriant, on me l'a beaucoup dit depuis mon retour.

L'homme se releva, le remercia et les quitta. Les gens furent plutôt impressionner par la maturité de l'enfant face à cela. Peu était prêt à faire le pas pour un pardon mais ils étaient en bonne voie, ils devaient juste se faire confiance et faire confiance à Naruto, mais la crainte du démon scellé dans l'enfant faisait reculer leur envie de se faire pardonner.

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques dans lesquelles ils trouvèrent le bonheur de Naruto, mais au grand déplaisir de Mikoto qui trouvait que Naruto avait un goût bien trop prononcer pour l'orange. Il avait des vêtements vert, bleu, rouge, blanc mais surtout orange. Il ne passerait pas inaperçu avec cela. Une chose était sûr par contre pour Mikoto, Naruto allait pouvoir porter l'emblème de sa famille avec fierté, le fameux tourbillon orange. Etait-ce aussi pour cela qu'il aimait autant l'orange ? C'était presque une certitude.

Une fois de retour à la maison familiale, Mikoto l'aida à ranger ses affaires, alors qu'Otôto alla se mettre sous sa petite couverture pour dormir au chaud. Naruto prépara dans un coin sa tenue pour sa rentrer à l'académie. Une sorte de survêtement un peu épais, orange et bleu, ainsi que des sandales bleus à l'entrée. Puis il s'installa à son bureau et repris l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture au côté de Mikoto. Il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Kugaku revint de sa journée de travail, mais il n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il avait apporté une boite joliment enrubannée. Il la donna à Naruto après le repas.

-Un cadeau ?... Pour moi ?

-Oui... Je sais que ton anniversaire est passé maintenant mais je tenais à ce que tu es un beau cadeau. Le gâteau on le mangera au retour de mes fils.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre et tu verras ! Fit Mikoto en souriant.

Naruto défit doucement le nœud puis déchira le papier autour du paquet. Sur le paquet il n'y avait pas de photo, pas de mot . Il retira le couvercle et découvrit des kunaïs et quelques shurikens.

-Mais j'en ai déjà...

-Je sais, fit Fugaku... Ce sont tes armes, je les ai faites réparer pour ton entrée à l'académie. Et il y a tes initiales en tout petit sur l'anneau.

-Merci... Merci ! Fit-il très content. Je peux les essayer ?

-Bien sûr !

Ils allèrent tous les trois au dojo, mais dans la partie du jardin donnant sur la salle d'entrainement. Fugaku alluma l'éclairage du jardin montrant ainsi l'espace utilisé pour les entrainements en extérieur. Un pot épais y était planté profondément dans le sol. Il portait de nombreuses lacérations, preuves qui montrait qu'il était utilisé pour les entrainements avec des armes tranchantes.

Naruto se positionna, alors que le couple s'éloignait un peu par sécurité. Il lança d'abord les kunais. Tous deux se fichèrent dans le bois. Puis ce fut les Shuriken. Sur les six que Naruto possédait, seul deux ne retrouvèrent pas dans le poteau mais dans la grande barrière de bois qui entourait le jardin.

-Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien Naruto avec les armes tranchantes.

-Il fallait bien que j'apprenne à m'en servir si je voulais manger.

-Et c'est déjà beaucoup. Tu apprendras de nouvelles façons. Tu es vraiment impressionnant mon garçon.

Naruto se contenta de sourire puis récupéra ses armes, avant qu'il ne retourne avec le couple au salon.

-Nous avons un autre cadeau pour toi, fit Mikoto en tendant l'autre paquet.

-Merci.

Il défit le paquet et vit qu'il contenait une pochette beige. Il l'ouvrit et à la face interne du rabat, il y avait deux lettres fait au stylo.

-M... N... ?

-Ce sont les initiales de ton père... C'était sa pochette..., fit Mikoto avec un sourire nostalgique. Il voulait qu'elle te revienne s'il lui arrivait quelque chose avant que tu ne sois grand pour rentrer à l'académie.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux céruléens de l'enfant. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait autre chose dans la pochette, un petit parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une sorte de lettre, et plus bas une sorte de symbole. Il se mit à la lire à voix haute même s'il avait encore des difficultés.

« Mon chéri...

Si tu lis... cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus... avec toi, ni ton père. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pu... nous avons pu... t'apprendre des choses, mais il y a une que je peux te... trans... transmettre même au delà de ma mort... Ton père avait appris ces techniques... venant de ma famille... Et elle te revienne de droit.

Notre clan, le clan Uzumaki... sommes des spécialistes des sceaux de scellements... du plus simple au... au plus...com...complexe... Mais avant je vais... te raconter... notre origine... »

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit ses origines, son pays d'origine maternelle, les tragédies qu'avait vécu son clan et le village où était née sa mère, ainsi que leur maîtrise des sceaux était exceptionnel surtout pour celle du Fûinjutsu.

« Le parchemin avec les techniques... les plus complexes... est contenu dans le sceau qui se trouve... au bas de mes mots... Fait en bons usages et sert toujours... le bien mon fils... Mais je sais au fond de moi, comme ton père... que tu es déjà quelqu'un... d'exceptionnel.

Nous t'aimons mon chéri... Soit en sûr... Et montre à tous tes valeurs et ton courage... Ils sont et seront... ta force... Nous nous reverrons un jour, mais le plus tard possible, hein... »

Naruto s'imagina le sourire qu'aurait pu avoir sa mère face à cette remarque.

-Donc, dans ce parchemin ta mère à sceller ton héritage familiale..., fit Fugaku. Ce parchemin est très important mon garçon et il ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

-Que veux-tu dire mon Chéri ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Naruto hochait sa tête avec affirmation.

Le visage de Fugaku se ferma un peu mais il répondit à sa question tout en soupirant légèrement.

-Quand Minato et Kushina sont décédés... les Anbus spéciaux ont découvert l'appartement dévaster comme si on avait cherché quelque chose... Le Troisième du nom a vite compris que c'était le parchemin des techniques du Clan Uzumaki qui était recherché... Kushina nous avait dit qu'elle l'avait caché car elle savait que des personnes du village comme les ennemis aurait voulu mettre la main dessus comme pour le démon sceller en elle. Du coup elle avait suivit le conseil du Troisième et mis dans un endroit connu de Minato et elle seulement. Donc quand l'appartement a été retrouver retourner en tous sens, nous avions deux possibilités dans ce cambriolage infructueux... Soit celui qui a fait en sorte d'attaquer Kushina et Minato et donc tuer l'équipe médicale et l'équipe Anbu au moment de l'accouchement, soit après les faits mais par le Conseil, ou quelqu'un de proche en tout cas. Mais nous avons eu aucune preuve de quoique ce soit qui pourrait étayer nos hypothèses. ..

Naruto qui avait écouté les explications, senti une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Les deux adultes le ressentir et Mikoto posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Elle comprenait sa colère.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Minato et Kushina nous ont confié cette lettre sans nous en révéler réellement le contenu, fit Kushina en tout en continuant à réconforter l'enfant.

Fugaku demanda à Naruto s'il avait l'autorisation de divulguer la nouvelle concernant le parchemin au moins au Troisième du Nom, l'enfant lui répondit que oui et qu'il fallait trouver une nouvelle cachette. Puis Mikoto, demanda à Naruto d'aller se coucher, car le lendemain, il se lèverai de bonne heure. Ils regardèrent l'enfant partir à l'étage suivit par son petit compagnon puis reprirent leur conversation.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Fugaku à ce sujet ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?!

-Si mais je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur et de plus tu pleurais nos amis, je ne voulais en rajouter une couche. Le Hokage a pensé aussi la même chose. Nous étions jusqu'à présent les seuls à savoir pour le parchemin... Les Vieux Conseillers lui tournaient et ils tournent toujours autour surtout depuis que Naruto est officiellement de retour... Et cela n'est pas évident à gérer, et ils ne devront jamais savoir que Naruto à le parchemin du Clan Uzumaki en sa possession.

-Tu crois qu'il s'en servira ?

-Oui... C'est son héritage après tout.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment tout en s'occupant de débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle puis ils allèrent se coucher.

*/*

Comme à son habitude, Naruto fut le premier debout. En allant dans le salon, Naruto sortit avec Otôto dans le jardin. Il ouvrit le portail et le petit renard, s'en alla comme habituellement en direction de la forêt. Il ne le reverrait cette fois-ci que le soir, vu qu'il rentrait à l'académie.

L'enfant avait un peu d'appréhension : il était plus âgé que ses futurs camarades et au fond de lui, il savait que cela serait difficile de se faire accepté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mikoto, le trouva dans la cuisine, assis devant une tasse de thé et quelques petits gâteaux, mais le regard perdu encore au loin. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'enfant et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Bonjour Tata...

-Je te vois encore perdu dans tes pensées, tu as un soucis ? C'est la rentrée que tu appréhendes ?

-Oui un peu, avoua l'enfant... Je vais être le plus grand et on va dire que je suis un nul...

-Mais non... Et puis dis-toi que cela ne sera que pour un temps... Fugaku et beaucoup d'autres vont t'aider à progresser rapidement, je t'en fais la promesse... Et puis tu as un petit avantage sur tes futurs camarades, dit-elle en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Par rapport à eux tu manipules très bien le kunai et le shuriken... Question survie... tu es bien plus douer qu'eux voire que les adultes... En observant la Nature, tu as su en tirer le meilleur... Quand tu seras ninja, tu appréhenderas les choses mieux que quiconque... Et tu as beaucoup d'autres qualités... Alors mon Chéri ne t'inquiète pas... Et puis si les autres ne t'aiment pas sache que tu as qu'en même des amis qui tiennent à toi... Chôji, Shikamaru, Kiba et surtout mon petit Sasuke.

Le petit monologue de sa tante de cœur, rendit le sourire à l'enfant et l'inquiétude diminua grandement. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner tranquillement suivit peu de temps après par Fugaku qui venait de se lever. Puis l'enfant alla se préparer. Quand ils le virent redescendre, il portait son « survêtement » Orange et Bleu. Il avait mis la pochette de son père, derrière lui, et dans laquelle il avait mis ses armes. Il avait un petit sac à dos dans ses mains dans lequel, Mikoto lui avait mis des parchemins vierges et de quoi écrire. Il y rangea le bento qu'elle lui tendait et un porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille... son porte-monnaie, avec un peu d'argent.

Ce porte-monnaie, il l'avait choisi lorsqu'il avait été obligé de quitter le domicile de la famille Uchiha, cela avait été le cadeau de Mikoto.

Peu de temps après, vers 8h, on tapa à la porte d'entrée. C'était Hiruzen et un Anbu de sa garde, qui étaient venus les chercher comme prévu.

Fugaku souhaita une bonne rentrée à l'enfant puis son épouse et Naruto suivirent le vieil Hokage et son garde.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'école sans soucis, bien que les gens pour pas changer s'écartaient de l'enfant ou parlaient à voix basses, mais tous les saluaient respectueusement surtout parce qu'Hiruzen était là. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement et longèrent un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Bien que celle-ci fermer, ils pouvaient entendre le brouhaha dans la classe et le professeur qui tentait péniblement de les calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'entendent hurler.

« Bande de petits morveux irrespectueux ! Puisque de bon matin vous faites les zouaves et ne m'écoutez pas vous aurez à faire cinq tours de la cour de récrée et cent lignes ! Je vais vous apprendre moi à faire le scandale d'aussi bonne heure ! Surtout que le Maître Hokage va passer, vous avez pas honte ! Quelle image donner vous ? Vous des futurs Ninjas ! »

Le calme était revenu et derrière la porte, le professeur ne se doutait pas que le vieil homme était déjà présent. Tous souriaient ou enfin presque, Naruto lui se demanda s'il allait finalement bien s'entendre avec son professeur. Hiruzen continuait à sourire au dépend de son protéger qu'était le professeur dans la classe. Il finit cependant par toquer à la porte coulissante.

« Entrez ! »

Hiruzen poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Iruka, bonjour chers élèves.

Les enfant se levèrent et le saluèrent respectueusement.

-Maître Hokage...

-Iruka, ton nouvel élève est ici.

-Bien, fit le professeur en souriant.

Iruka avait perdu ses parents à cause de l'attaque de Kyubi, et avait porté une certaine haine envers l'enfant même s'il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas choisi d'être le réceptacle de cette créature infernale. Mais quand il avait vu la colère du Hokage, au moment de la « mort » de l'enfant, il avait comprit qu'il était totalement dans l'erreur. Et quand le Hokage lui annonça que l'enfant qui était rentré et vivait chez les Uchiha, était Naruto et qu'il l'aurait comme élève, il avait promis au vieil homme de le protéger et d'en faire un bon ninja.

-Viens Naruto, fit le vieil homme avec douceur.

Mikoto lui fit un sourire encourageant et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il regarda, les élèves qui s'étaient de nouveau assis, puis s'inclina légèrement et les salua.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki... J'espère que nous pourrons être ami..., fit-il doucement.

-Tu as quel âge ? Demanda un élève.

-Je viens de faire treize ans...

-Mais t'es vieux !

-Alors t'es un nul ! Fit un autre.

-Taisez-vous ! Fit Iruka durement. Naruto n'est pas nul mais il n'a jamais pu profiter de l'école comme vous.

-Mon père dit qu'il a un monstre en lui ! Fit un autre élève.

-C'est vrai, dit une petite fille... Ma maman a dit qu'il a le démon en lui...

Naruto les observa parler de lui, pas vraiment négativement mais pas vraiment positivement non plus.

-Puis-je dire quelque chose, Iruka-sensei ?

-Bien sûr Naruto.

L'enfant se tourna vers ses nouveaux camarades et les regarda. Ces derniers firent silence.

-C'est vrai j'ai le démon Renard, dans mon corps... Je ne l'ai appris qu'il n'y a que quelques jours... Mais je ne suis pas le démon, je suis Naruto Uzumaki... C'est mon papa qui m'a mis le démon, pour protéger tout le monde, mais au lieu de me respecter, surtout pour une chose que je n'avais pas demander parce que je venais de naitre, on ne m'a pas aimé, alors que mon papa et ma maman voulaient qu'on me respecte... Je ne vous connais pas c'est vrai mais je vous respecte, je ne juge pas sans savoir... La vie n'a pas était facile pour moi, et c'est encore le cas, mais je vous prouverai que je ne suis pas le monstre qu'on dit... que je suis juste Naruto... un enfant et un élève comme les autres... même si je suis plus vieux que vous...

-Mon papa et ma maman, commença une petite fille, m'ont dit de pas te parler... mais pourtant tu es gentil... alors je te parlerai même s'ils veulent pas...

Naruto lui offrit un beau sourire et un merci chaleureux. Quelques enfants lui posèrent des questions comme « si c'était vrai qu'il avait pour ami un loup fauve et un renard » « s'il était ami avec le beau Sasuke » et d'autres questions. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Iruka interrompit l'interrogatoire, et plaça Naruto, à la place libre, avec les deux livres qu'il allait avoir besoin pour les leçons.

Hiruzen, finit par s'en aller après un dernier sourire d'encouragement à l'enfant. Mikoto qui n'avait rien dit mais observait toute la scène, depuis qu'il était rentré dans la classe, lui offrit également un sourire chaleureux qui lui disait « passe une bonne journée ». Les trois adultes s'en allèrent et la porte se referma.

La première journée se passa le plus tranquillement possible, bien qu'il n'était pas en avance par rapport aux autres il avait suivit la leçon. A la fin du cour, Iruka lui montra quoi lire dans ses livres de cours. L'enfant le remercia et s'en alla joyeusement. Quand il sortit de l'école, il découvrit Otôto devant l'entrée ainsi qu'un Anbu.

Naruto était heureux, il grogna doucement au renard et tous deux partirent en courant, dans la rue principale du village, courser par l'Anbu qui ne devait le laisser seul sous aucun prétexte, sous les regards scrutateurs des habitants puis traversa celle du quartier Uchiha avant de vite poser en coup de vent le sac à dos et de repartir. Mikoto n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander où il allait, mais en voyant Otôto suivre joyeusement l'enfant, elle s'en douta. L'Anbu voyant la direction que l'enfant et son animal avaient pris, lui suivirent mais plus tranquillement car la parcelle de forêt dans laquelle ils allaient entrer, appartenait au clan Uchiha et donc le coin était sûr.

Naruto et le renard, arrivèrent devant la forêt, ils allaient chasser comme avant. Cette activité, lui avait énormément manqué, mais son regard se voilà quelque peu : Yûjin manquait à cette chasse. Une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux qu'il effaça rapidement puis il pénétra dans la forêt, kunai en main, suivit de près par Otôto.

*/*

Quand Fugaku rentra chez lui, Naruto n'était pas encore là.

-Il est allé chasser je suppose, vu qu'Otôto n'est pas là et que son sac et poser en vrac sur le divan.

-Oui... Et je pense que sa première journée à l'école s'est bien passé... Sasuke avait raison, il aura du mal à perdre ses habitudes...

Et ce fut à ce moment là que l'enfant arriva avec un faisan et un lapin dans les mains. Otôto lui était dehors sous le corridor extérieur à déguster son repas.

-Bonsoir Tonton Fugaku... Pour manger, Tata, fit-il en tendant les deux gibiers.

-Merci, fit-elle chaleureusement. Cela ne t'embête pas si je les donne à une dame... Elle est gravement malade en ce moment et son mari également et c'est moi, ainsi qu'une autre dame, qui les aidons à préparer leur repas.

-Oui pas de soucis... Si tu as encore besoin de viande, j'irai à la chasse...

-Tu es un brave garçon, mon enfant, fit son oncle.

Naruto leur raconta sa partie de chasse, où il avait profité de mettre en pratique les conseils d'Iruka, puis il alla se laver et se mettre en pyjama avant le repas. Il se coucha de bonne heure ce soir là, le sourire aux lèvres, car finalement, les enfants de sa classe étaient plus gentils que les adultes avec lui.

*/*

La première semaine d'école se passa très tranquillement et Naruto avançait à son rythme. Il avait même du soutient pour la lecture comme les autres élèves plus jeunes que lui, ce qui l'aidait énormément. Ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre par contre dans les leçons c'étaient comment utiliser, manipuler le chakra. Doucement comme les autres, ils apprenaient à faire les douze mudras et par rapport aux schémas cela n'était pas évident, mais Iruka et Mizuki l'aidaient à mieux les faire. Pourtant avec le deuxième professeur, il ne savait pas si celui-ci l'appréciait ou le détestait car son regard n'exprimait que rarement une véritable expression.

Le dernier jour d'école, au moment de la sortie, il se retrouva en face de Sasuke, qui dès qu'il avait vu le blond sortir, s'était mis à sourire, heureux enfin de le retrouver. Ils retournèrent ensemble à la maison.

Naruto lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait découvert à l'école, faisant sourire son ami. Sasuke était heureux de retrouver son ami aussi joyeux que quand ils étaient petits.

*/*

Au même moment, un homme d'un certain âge pénétrait dans le village et se dirigeait directement à la Tour du Hokage. Le message qu'il avait reçu lui avait redonné de l'espoir, mais l'effrayait car il ne savait comment aller réagir celui qu'il était venu voir.

Tant de temps était passé, il l'avait abandonné puis cru mort, comme beaucoup, et il était toujours vivant par miracle. Il se devait de rattraper ses erreurs et le temps qui s'était écoulé.

Il ne passa pas par la porte comme à son habitude mais par le toit et surtout la fenêtre donnant dans le bureau d'Hiruzen.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir Jiraya... Que faisais-tu ?

-Toujours à la recherche d'Orochimaru et j'ai bien failli me faire attraper...

-Je comprends...

-Alors c'est vrai, il est toujours vivant ?!

-Oui, Jiraya... Le fils du Quatrième a survécu.

-Mais comment ?

Et le vieil homme lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait durant près d'une heure, lui parlant même des deux incidents que l'enfant avait déjà vécu à peine retrouver.

-Et pour Kyubi ?

-Comme je te le disais, il semblerait qu'il ait aider l'enfant à sa manière, mais rien qui ne mettait quiconque vraiment en danger. Il ne peut communiquer avec lui mais semble attacher à l'enfant sinon, il l'aurait dominé depuis très longtemps.

-Je comprends... Donc, il ne paraît pas si méchant que cela.

-Peut-être... peut-être pas... Il faut voir dans l'avenir...

-Pourrais-je voir Naruto, maintenant ?

-Je peux le faire quérir, mais il est un peu tard et d'après ce que m'a dit Mikoto, il semble épuiser après ses cours... Il vaut mieux que tu attendes demain.

-Bien... Merci pour tous ce que vous faites pour lui...

-Et tu en feras autant crois-moi, dit le vieil homme en lui souriant.

Jiraya regarda longuement le visage de son défunt élève, il devrait largement se racheter pour l'abandon pur et simple de Naruto quand celui-ci en avait le plus besoin.

*/*

Le lendemain, vers neuf heures, Hiruzen envoya l'un des Anbu chercher la famille Uchiha et Naruto. Jiraya déjà présent tournait en rond d'anxiété dans le bureau de son sensei, alors qu'à son habitude, il était quelqu'un de très jovials et par moment « je m'en foutiste ».

Ces derniers arrivèrent dans le bureau et virent l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

-Jiraya-sensei, vous êtes de retour, fit Mikoto en souriant.

-Oui, comme tu vois... Maître Sarutobi, m'a averti de la bonne nouvelle, fit-il en regardant l'enfant qui tenait la main du petit brun.

L'homme avec à haute stature et son apparence, effrayèrent l'enfant et ce dernier se cacha dans le dos de son ami.

Jiraya s'approcha des deux enfants et s'accroupit en face deux.

-Bonjour Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui sensei, fit-il en souriant.

-Je suis content que tu es retrouvé le sourire, fit-il avant d'observer l'autre enfant.

En le regardant il avait l'impression de voir son défunt élève, et un voile léger de tristesse passa dans ses yeux ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Naruto.

-Bonjour... Monsieur..., fit-il timidement sans quitter le dos de son ami.

-Bonjour Naruto..., fit-il avec un sourire tendre.

-Je vous connais ? Fit-il en se remettant à coté de son ami sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

-Toi non... mais moi oui... Je... Je suis ton parrain...

Naruto pencha sa tête montrant ainsi qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Jiraya demanda alors aux autres de les laisser tous les deux, enfin si cela était possible.

-Tu peux aller avec lui dans la pièce d'à côté...

-Je voudrais te parler Naruto... Tu veux bien me suivre ?

Naruto était très hésitant mais finit par lâcher la main de Sasuke et de suivre l'homme âgé. Sasuke lui fit un sourire d'encouragement avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

Maintenant tout reposait sur les épaules de Jiraya et tous espéraient que cela se passe sans anicroche.

_TBC..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus... J'espère que je pourrais publier assez vite le prochain chapitre. _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Bisous._


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou !_

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... Tout juste une semaine après le précédent... Faut dire que j'ai eu un peu plus de temps pour moi, même si j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'occupe pas mal à côté._

_Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Merci encore et toujours à mes nombreux lecteurs de par le monde, ceux qui mettent en alerte/favoris, ceux qui laissent une review._

_Merci donc à : Mini-yuya, Lettibelly, Landydou, D killer, Dj, Demonangel59, Azurill01, Lone wolf 34, HelianaHime, Blues-moon, Aya31, Aurysadic, Maya31._

_Réponse à Heliana : Des larmes, il y en aura, des câlins... Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir. _

_Réponse à Azurill01 : Normalement Iruka aura la même importance._

_Réponse à Blues-moon : Il reste pour l'instant l'enfant de la forêt, je ne civilise pas tant que cela mais étant de retour dans la famille de cœur, il reprend ses repères. Je voulais qu'il soit, malgré le temps et sa façon de parler voire de réagir, plus « sage » que les adultes. Il paraît fragile mais ne l'ai pas tant que cela, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu. Certains deviendraient fous face à cette solitude... Mais grâce à la présence de ses deux animaux, il a réussi à garder un peu pied... Qu'il retourne à l'école, c'est pour l'aider à mieux se défendre car beaucoup d'adultes le voient encore d'un mauvais œil... et il va devoir affronter encore bien des choses... _

_J'espère que mes explications te conviendrons, en tous cas je suis contente que tu continues de lire la fic._

_Réponse à D killer : Non, écrire une fic n'est vraiment pas évident... Comme tout auteur, on bosse beaucoup, on recommence, pour essayer de faire une très bonne histoire qui tient la route. Courage ne perd pas espoir d'arriver un jour à en faire une._

_Réponse à Lettibelly : Oui, il revient bientôt._

_NB : Pardon encore et toujours pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir._

_Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**L'enfant 13**

Jiraya proposa à l'enfant de s'asseoir.

-Je m'appelle Jiraya... J'étais le sensei de ton papa.

-Whoua ! Il était super fort mon papa à mon âge ? Fit-il avec le sourire.

-Oui... Et si tu veux je t'apprendrais quelques trucs ninjas.

-Chouette !

-Mais je te parlerai de ton père un autre jour d'accord ?

L'enfant confirma la demande puis une chose lui revint en mémoire.

-Vous... vous avez dit parrain ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme regarda quelques instants l'enfant puis s'assit sur la table, en face de lui.

-Un parrain... ou une marraine... c'est une personne désignée pour s'occuper d'un ou des enfants, d'une personne ou d'un couple qui a perdu la vie...

-S'occuper... Ca veut dire...

-Oui, fit-il le regard triste et coupable.

Naruto comprit alors la portée de la définition.

-C'était vous qui deviez...

-Oui Naruto... Et je suis désolé...

-Mais pourquoi ? Fit-il alors que sa voix s'élevait doucement de colère.

L'homme regarda l'enfant avec encore plus de culpabilité.

-Je n'aurais jamais su t'élever comme il faut... Je... Je ne m'en sentais pas capable...

-Vous... Vous avez pas essayer !

-Je sais... J'ai réagit comme un idiot...

-Mon papa et ma maman avaient dit oui pour vous !... Alors pourquoi ?! Fit-il plein de colère alors que son regard se remplissait de larmes.

-Naruto, j'ai une vie complètement dissolue... Je vais à droite à gauche... Je ne suis pas un exemple pour un enfant !

-Pas vrai ! Sinon papa serait rester avec vous ! S'écria-t-il. Il vous aurait pas choisi pour... pour vous occuper de moi !

Dans le bureau du Hokage, ils entendirent le cri d'énervement de Naruto.

-Cela se passe mal, j'ai l'impression, fit Hiruzen déçu.

-Maître il faut le comprendre, fit Mikoto, pour Naruto cela donne une impression d'abandon...

-Je sais et je l'ai déjà reproché à Jiraya quand Naruto avait disparut...

Dans la pièce où se trouvait l'adulte et l'enfant, cela allait de mal en pis.

-C'est parce que papa a mis le démon dans mon ventre que vous avez fait comme les autres ! Vous n'avez pas voulu de moi parce que j'étais un monstre ! Un bébé mais un bébé monstre ! Fit-il les larmes dévalant maintenant ses joues.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, fit-il en prenant l'enfant par les épaules pour essayer de le calmer.

Mais Naruto au lieu de se calmer, se débattit comme s'il était agressé. Il réagissait comme un animal blessé, acculé dans un coin. Il se mit à grogner, à taper le torse de Jiraya. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à l'adulte ce qu'il avait fait. Cela le mettait hors de lui.

-Naruto calme-toi s'il te plait...

-Grrrrggggrrrrrr !

-Mais Naruto !... C'est pas vrai !..., fit-il en lui attraper les mains pour arrêter les frappes. Tu n'es pas un monstre à mes yeux !

-Menteur !

Naruto finit par dégager une de ses mains que tenait l'homme et lui griffa la joue avant de dégager son autre main et de se reculer.

-Je vous déteste ! hurla-t-il.

L'enfant ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et s'enfuit par le toit de la Tour tout aussi vite, grâce à la vitesse procurer par le démon renard. Jiraya se précipita à la fenêtre et l'appela en hurlant, mais il avait déjà disparu. Les autres ayant entendu les cris de Jiraya, se précipitèrent et virent que l'enfant n'était plus là. Ils virent les larmes de l'homme ainsi que les griffures infliger par l'enfant.

-Jiraya..., fit Hiruzen.

-Il m'en veut énormément... Et il croit que je n'ai pas voulu de lui, à cause de ce foutu Renard...

Sasuke lui, jeta un regard noir, lourd de sens à l'homme avant de partir en courant en dehors de la Tour pour retrouver son ami. En chemin, alors qu'il courrait comme un fou, il croisa sa coéquipière.

-Sassukkkeeeee ! S'écria Sakura quand elle vit le garçon.

-Pas le temps Sakura !

Elle vit la colère et l'inquiétude se mêler dans le regard de Sasuke. Alors elle le rejoignit en courant.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Naruto a fuit après une entrevue... Cela c'est très mal passé... Va chercher Chojî, Shika et Kiba s'il te plaît...

-D'accord... Je viendrais après vous rejoindre... Surement Sanji aussi.

-Merci... On se retrouve à la porte Sud.

Sakura partit de son côté alors Sasuke continuait vers la partie de la forêt la plus proche. Il sentait au fond de lui que c'était là que Naruto avait du aller se réfugier. Cet endroit pour le petit blond était plus sûr et réconfortant que le village où malgré les efforts de certains villageois et la camaraderie offerte par les élèves de sa classe, ne suffirait pas à le consoler.

Pendant ce temps à la Tour 

-Tout cela c'est de votre faute, Sensei ! Fit Mikoto en colère. On vous avez dit de le prendre avec vous dans votre appartement comme le demandait Minato et Kushina ! On vous aurait aider pour l'élever!

-Mikoto..., tenta d'apaiser Fugaku.

-Non, il n'y a pas de Mikoto ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je garde cela au fond de moi ! Vous avez fuit tout simplement Jiraya Sensei ! C'est sûr cela n'était pas à cause du fait que Naruto portait en son sein le démon Renard mais parce qu'il vous rappelait trop Minato !

L'homme la regarda comme s'il venait de prendre une grande claque, et c'était cela. En effet, voir la blondeur de l'enfant lui rappela son défunt élève. Et il avait prit l'excuse de ne pas savoir s'occuper d'un enfant pour partir.

Seule Mikoto avait vraiment compris son désarroi mais au lieu de l'affronter, il avait fuit comme un lâche.

-Mikoto cela suffit ! Lâcha finalement Hiruzen pour la calmer.

-Non sensei... Elle a raison... Je suis vraiment le plus grand des imbéciles... Et maintenant j'en paie le prix...

-Vous auriez dû nous laisser lui expliquer pour que cela se passe en douceur... Nous même nous avons céder trop facilement à votre demande et cela a été notre erreur, fit Fugaku. Je vais partir à sa recherche. Je vais demander l'aide de Kakashi.

-Sasuke est déjà à sa recherche mais plus il y aura de monde, plus on aura des chances de le retrouver..., fit Hiruzen. Ayant vécu pendant près de sept ans dans la forêt il saura mieux se cacher que quiconque.

Sasuke arriva aux abords de la forêt attendant ses amis et coéquipiers. Ces derniers arrivèrent.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Shikamaru.

-Oui, pourquoi Naruto s'est sauvé ?! Demanda Kiba inquiet de voir disparaître à nouveau son ami.

Le noiraud expliqua ce qui c'était passé, faisant rager Kiba et serrer les poings des autres. Ce fut alors que Fugaku et Kakashi se posèrent à côté d'eux.

-On va vous aider à le chercher mais sachez que cela ne sera pas facile...

-Comment cela ? Demanda Sanji.

-Vous savez que nous avons trouvé Naruto aux alentours d'une forêt dense et potentiellement dangereuse, fit Kakashi, donc la forêt autour de Konoha sera comme s'il était dans son ancien chez lui. Il saura se dissimuler.

-Voici des radios, fit Fugaku en tendant les appareils qu'ils avaient récupéré aux QG de la police, aux enfants. Nous allons rester en communication... Grâce à Kyubi, il est parti très vite. Maintenant il faut espérer qu'il ne sait pas trop éloigner.

Après les derniers conseils des adultes, les enfants se séparèrent, en trois groupes de deux, les adultes allant chacun de leur côté. Tous espéraient le retrouver rapidement, car ils savaient leur ami en danger constant, non à cause de la Nature, mais par la menace de certaines personnes du village.

*/*

Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure qu'il avait fuit la Tour, sans s'arrêter, sans jamais se retourner. Naruto s'arrêta finalement de courir, aux abords d'une importante rivière, épuisé physiquement mais aussi moralement. Il ne pardonnait pas aux gens de l'avoir traité comme une bête, à part ceux qui étaient venus s'excuser publiquement devant lui, mais avec ce Jiraya, c'était plus fort que lui, son cœur et sa tête le rejetaient complètement. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait lui pardonner, la blessure à son cœur d'enfant était bien trop grande.

Ses larmes continuèrent à couler alors qu'il se laissait choir sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par crier son désarroi alors qu'il frappait le sol de colère. Cela ressemblait plus à un hurlement animal qu'à celui d'un enfant perdu dans ses sentiments. C'était sa façon à lui d'évacuer le trop plein émotionnel.

Il resta un petit moment là, réfléchissant à s'il devait rentrer et s'excuser ou s'en aller sans se retourner. Mais l'image de Sasuke se renfermant comme avant, devenant méchant, lui fit rebrousser chemin.

Pendant la recherche de leur ami, ce fut Kiba avec l'aide d'Akamaru son petit chien blanc, qui retrouva la piste de l'enfant. Et alors qu'ils se regroupaient pour suivre la piste, ils entendirent l'étrange hurlement. Cela n'était qu'un écho lointain mais cela indiquait le désarroi de l'enfant.

-Naruto a vraiment mal on dirait..., fit Sanji dans un murmure.

-Qui ne le serait pas, avec le comportement méchants des adultes, fit Sakura peinée pour son nouvel ami.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Kakashi... La bêtise des grands peuvent devenir un drame chez l'enfant.

Et alors qu'ils avaient repris la route en direction des indications donner par Kiba et Akamaru, ils tombèrent sur lui. Naruto semblait épuisé, les yeux rougit, les sillons des larmes encore présents sur ses joues, les vêtements complètement sales, voire déchirés par endroits. Ses mains étaient écorchées comme s'il avait tapé sur un coin rocheux pour évacuer sa frustration et sa colère.

Ce fut Sasuke qui s'approcha de lui en douceur, il était le plus a même de le faire.

-Naruto, fit-il avec douceur.

L'enfant leva la tête et le vit enfin. Sasuke s'approcha encore.

-Je suis désolé Naruto, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Naruto recula ce qui le surprit. Naruto avait son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et avait réagit par instinct de survit car il croyait avoir à faire à Jiraya mais réalisant finalement que ce n'était que Sasuke. Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pleura à nouveau.

-Je... Je le déteste... je le déteste..., fit-il comme dans une litanie tout en continuant à se vider de ses larmes.

Sasuke le regard rougit, lui caressa la tête et le dos pour le réconforter.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi...

Sasuke sentit alors Naruto se faire un peu plus lourd. Son ami tombait littéralement de fatigue.

-C'est fini Naruto... Tu lui parleras à nouveau que quand tu t'en sentiras prêt, fit Fugaku en s'approchant des deux enfants... On va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?

Naruto s'écarta légèrement de Sasuke et hocha la tête. Le voyant vraiment épuisé, Fugaku le prit sur son dos et tous rentrèrent au village. Sasuke et Fugaku, remercia les genins et Kakashi de les avoir aidé à retrouver le petit blond. Kakashi avait la charge de prévenir le Hokage et Jiraya.

Fugaku coucha directement Naruto dans sa chambre, ce dernier s'endormit aussitôt ratant du coup le déjeuner. Mikoto mit sa part de côté attendant qu'il se réveille.

Fugaku lui raconta après le repas comment il était à leur rencontre et cela blessa Mikoto un peu plus. Sasuke lui, retourna dans la chambre de son ami pour le veiller.

Au bout de quelques heures Naruto se réveilla et sentit la présence de Sasuke dans sa chambre mais ne bougea. Sasuke avait remarqué le changement en son ami et attendait patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, aussi Sasuke s'approcha de lui en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Naruto lui faisant dos.

-Naruto... Tu veux manger ?

-...

-Maman t'as mit ta part de côté...

-J'ai pas faim, fit le petit blond d'une petite voix.

-D'accord, je vais aller lui dire... Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ?

-Non... Tu devrais rester un peu avec ton papa et ta maman... Avec les missions qu'Ojiji te donne, tu ne les vois pas beaucoup...

Sasuke fut touché, par l'attention que lui portait son ami. Il savait que vivre sans parents, c'était dur, aussi il voulait que son ami le petit brun profite de la chance qu'il avait. Et pour couper court à la discussion, Naruto rabattit complètement la couette sur lui, le cachant complètement. Sasuke soupira et sortit de la chambre, jetant cependant un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, avant de refermer la porte.

*/*

Jiraya était retourné à son petit appartement. Il était sur son lit devant le grand miroir, repassant dans sa tête sa rencontre avec le petit blond. Au bout d'un moment ses doigts vinrent effleurer les griffures que lui avait infligé Naruto. Il avait été tellement décontenancer par sa réaction, qu'il l'avait lâché. Il espérait pouvoir parler avec l'enfant et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir réagit de cette façon et surtout lui faire comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas élevé comme le souhaitait Minato.

Il finit par aller dans la salle de bain et effacer les traces de sang qui avaient légèrement suinté des marques, puis il se changea et alla au monument des Hokages. Près de ce dernier, le cimetière réserver pour eux et leurs épouses. Il se dirigea vers la troisième et s'agenouilla, récitant une prière pour les deux défunts. Il finit par caresser du bout des doigts, les noms gravés.

-J'ai échoué Minato, Kushina... Vous aviez confiance en moi, et j'ai joué les lâches au dernier instant... Comment pourrais-je me rattraper maintenant ?... Naruto me déteste plus que tout et je le comprends... Sa vie n'a pas été facile à cause du Conseil mais aussi à cause de moi... Si simplement vous pouviez me donner un indice pour me faire pardonner... Mais jamais je ne vous entendrais me donner les conseils, me sermonner ou pour toi Kushina, fit-il avec un léger sourire nostalgique, me menacer avec ta louche... parce qu'aurait fait pleurer ton petit bébé blond...

Il resta un long moment là, puis repartit vers le centre du village. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête quelques heures, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers un bar avec des serveuses au style aguicheur.

*/*

Naruto ne sortit de sa chambre qu'en début de soirée, mais resta silencieux. Mikoto lui parlait mais il ne disait rien. Fugaku lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait patienter. Il toucha à peine à son repas puis alla dehors, dans le jardin après avoir mis sa cape. Il s'installa sur la balançoire et regarda la nuit étoilée.

Le démon Renard était lui aussi en colère contre l'homme. Comment pouvait-on abandonner un enfant ? Surtout aussi petit et fragile que l'était Naruto ? Mais il espérait aussi que Jiraya est vraiment une bonne explication, car sinon le jour où il aurait la possibilité de se matérialiser, il en ferait son quatre heures. Peut-être que l'Ermite aux crapauds relevés d'une sauce serait succulent pour son palais délicat. Mais tout cela, heureusement, son hôte ne l'entendait pas.

Mikoto le rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, s'installant elle aussi sur la balançoire libre.

-Naruto... Tu veux bien que je t'explique pourquoi Jiraya ne sait pas occuper de toi ?

L'enfant la regarda, cherchant peut-être un mensonge dans son regard, mais il savait que Mikoto avait toujours été honnête avec lui, alors il lui fit « oui » avec la tête.

-D'abord si nous allions nous mettre au chaud, c'est qu'il fait froid ici, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

L'enfant le lui rendit même s'il était plus petit. Ils montèrent à la chambre de Naruto et s'installèrent sur son lit.

-Tu en veux à Jiraya je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui... Car il a pas voulu de moi... Parce que pour lui je suis un monstre.

-Sur ce point tu te trompes Naruto... Il ne t'aurai jamais considéré comme un monstre parce qu'il aimait ta maman comme si c'était sa fille.

-...

-Ta maman, elle portait Kyubi avant ta naissance, donc ce n'est pas pour cela il ne voulait pas s'occuper de toi... Comme il te disait, il ne sait pas senti capable de s'occuper de toi car tu étais tout petit, il avait peur de mal faire...

-Mais il s'est occupé de papa...

-Oui, mais quand il l'a connut, ton père avait le même âge que toi... C'est vrai il leur avait fait la promesse de prendre soin de toi, s'il le arrivait malheur, mais il a paniqué... La mort de tes parents a été si soudaine, si choquante... pour tout le monde surtout pour lui, qui les considérait comme ses enfants... Et tu étais bien trop fragile... On lui a proposé plusieurs fois de l'aider à t'élever, c'est ce que nous avons fait les premiers temps, mais rapidement il n'a plus sur pu s'occuper de toi... A chaque fois qu'il te voyait... il voyait ton père et cela lui faisait mal, là, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son propre cœur...

-Mais tonton et toi aussi, non ?

-Oui... Mais nous, nous avons réussi à surmonter notre chagrin pour ton bien... Jiraya-sensei avait déjà perdu des êtres chers à son cœur, d'une certaine manière, que perdre tes parents de la plus dur des manières, que cela il ne l'a pas supporté, c'était trop pour lui... Il t'a gardé quelques jours, chez lui, mais au bout d'une semaine... il est venu... Tu étais dans ses bras, bien au chaud... dormant paisiblement... mais lui était épuisé physique mais surtout moralement... Quand nous lui avons ouvert la porte, on a vu son regard rougit, il avait énormément pleuré... C'est là qu'il nous a dit que c'était vraiment trop dur pour lui, qu'il aurait voulu être plus fort mais que là, il n'était pas digne de s'occuper d'un bébé s'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser son chagrin... Nous avons essayer de le faire changer d'avis mais il nous t'a confié jusqu'à son retour... Malheureusement quand il est enfin rentré après tant de souffrance et d'avoir pu faire son deuil tout en faisant son devoir de ninja... toi... toi tu avais disparut... Pour lui cela a été comme un coup de poignard et il a durant des années essayer d'accumuler un maximum d'information pour faire inculper celui ou ceux qui avaient fait cela contre toi...

-Il y est arrivé ?

-Malheureusement non, mais en sachant que tu es toujours là, il va tout faire pour trouver la vérité... Alors s'il te plait... essaie de lui pardonner d'accord ?!

L'enfant se mit à réfléchir quelques instants puis hocha positivement à la demande de Mikoto. Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front comme pour le remercier puis le laissa seul. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se changer car il portait encore le linge sale et déchiré, et se mit en pyjama.

Quand Sasuke le rejoignit, ce dernier le trouva dans le noir, scrutant encore par la fenêtre le ciel dégagé où scintillait une multitude d'étoiles, Otôto dormant tranquillement à ses pieds. Sasuke se mit à côté de lui, restant silencieux et faisant comme son ami. Au bout d'un moment le noiraud senti contre son épaule, la tête de Naruto, il venait de s'endormir.

-Naruto...

-...

-Naruto, fit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le petit blond. -Mets toi au lit... Tu es entrain de baver sur mon épaule, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Pardon...

Il se décolla complètement et alla dans son lit sans demander son reste. Sasuke le borda puis alla lui-même se coucher.

*/*

Tout le monde était levé ou enfin presque et prenait le petit-déjeuné tranquillement. Même Otôto était parti chassé. Le seul encore couché fut Naruto. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'enfant, semble-t-il ne s'était pas levé bien après le début de l'aube.

Itachi était rentré durant le courant de la nuit et n'avait comme à son habitude pas fait de bruit. Seul son père avait ressentit sa présence.

-Père, c'est vrai que Jiraya-sensei est de retour au village, fit le grand brun.

-Oui... Et il a déjà rencontré Naruto.

Ce dernier raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé, le jeune homme se retrouvait à être désolé aussi bien pour l'enfant que l'adulte. La vie n'était vraiment pas simple.

-J'ai parlé avec Naruto hier soir, une fois qu'il était calmé... Je crois qu'il a comprit pourquoi Jiraya est parti...

Ce fut alors que le petit blond apparut, encore le regard embrumé de sommeil, avançant plus comme un automate vers la table qu'en étant bien réveillé. Il s'assit silencieusement à table et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, baillant aux corneilles encore et encore, sous les sourires des autres.

-Tu n'as pas bien dormi Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke entre deux bouchées de sa tartine.

-...

-Alors baka tu réponds ? Fit Sasuke pour le chercher un peu...

-Pas pu... J'ai été réveillé dans la nuit...

-Ah oui ? Par quoi ? Demanda Itachi bien curieux...

-Des drôles de bruits et des petits coups contre le mur...

D'un coup deux regards se croisèrent et rougirent. C'étaient rare de les voir aussi confus.

-Maman... Papa ?! Fit Itachi avec de grands yeux.

Naruto leva la tête curieux de savoir pourquoi, Itachi s'adressait à eux.

-Pourtant on a fait attention, commença timidement sa mère.

-On dut faire plus de bruit que ça..., fit navré Fugaku.

Ils regardèrent Naruto mais ce fut Sasuke qui trouva la réponse.

-Son ouïe est bien plus fine que la notre...

-Kami-sama, fit Mikoto vraiment troublé par le faite que le petit blond les ai entendu, sur un sujet pas très « catholique ».

-Pourquoi vous faisiez du bruit ? Demanda Naruto.

Les deux adultes eurent les rougissements qui doublèrent.

-Eh bien... Euh..., commença Fugaku.

-Je t'expliquerai un peu plus tard... Naruto, fit Mikoto plus que troublée.

Les deux enfants Uchiha savaient bien ce que c'étaient puisque qu'ils avaient eu droit, au sermon de prévention, mais Naruto n'avait pas vraiment la mentalité d'un adolescent de treize ans... aussi le sujet était bien plus délicat... Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-Vous voulez faire un bébé ? Fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Fugaku et Itachi en crachèrent leur thé, Mikoto se mit à rougir de plus belle et Sasuke... Il esquissait un sourire amusé par la situation.

-Naruto ? Fit Mikoto vraiment surprise.

-Comment tu peux savoir ce genre de chose, mon garçon ? Fit Fugaku qui essayait de reprendre une certaine contenance de sa personne.

L'enfant les regarda tous les deux, puis les deux garçons et se mit à sourire.

-Dans la forêt... il y avait des singes... Au début je savais pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça... En plus c'étaient que les papas singes qui criaient... Et puis après j'ai vu plein de petits bébés singes... Et..., il se mit à sourire en repensant à cela, Yûjin a fait pareil...

Les quatre personnes devant lui, n'en revenait pas... Il n'était finalement pas si immature pour ce genre de sujet.

-Mais Yûjin lui, a pas eut de bébé... La maman loup... Elle est morte... C'est un gros ours qui a fait cela, dit-il plus tristement... Donc vous voulez un bébé ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

-En fait c'est plus compliquer, fit Mikoto, voyant que Fugaku aurait plus de mal pour parler de cela. Comme promis je te l'expliquerai plus tard.

-D'accord, fit-il en haussant les épaules puis il prit une des tartines de Sasuke.

Le petit blond resta silencieux durant un petit moment, dégustant son petit déjeuné mais semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Ce fut alors qu'il demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux voir... Jiraya-sensei, aujourd'hui ?

-Tu es sûr Naruto de ta demande ? Fit Fugaku.

-Oui... Je veux lui dire pardon... comme lui veut dire pardon...

Tous le regardèrent. Mikoto et Fugaku s'éclipsèrent quelques instants pour en discuter puis lui donnèrent leur aval. Cela serait Fugaku qui irait avertir l'homme, et ma rencontre se ferait, ici, dans la maison du Chef.

Naruto voulait surtout connaître les raisons de cet abandon, même si Mikoto le lui avait expliqué. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. L'homme avait bien essayé la veille, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, emporté par sa colère et sa douleur au cœur. Alors il lui laisserait une chance pour se faire comprendre... voire pardonner.

_TBC..._

_Alors cela vous a-t-il plu ? Touché à un moment, fait rire ou sourire à un autre ? J'espère que oui. J'attends comme d'habitude, avec impatience vos reviews et vous dis '' A bientôt ! '' pour un prochain chapitre. Bisous._


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez. J'ai mis du temps pour le faire c'est vrai, comme d'habitude beaucoup de chose à faire avant de m'installer devant un clavier et de le taper – de plus j'étais en vacances, une première depuis des années – donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Donc, je vais revenir à la base de trois à quatre semaines d'écart entre chaque chapitre, ce qui devrait moins vous faire impatienter._

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, mis en alerte/favoris, cette fic, ou bien m'avoir rajouté en tant qu'auteur favoris._

_Merci donc à mes reviewers : Victoriann, Sylnodel, Marguerite Roxton-jones, Yuki-jiji, Ryu-sama, Landydou, Maya31, Elianahime, Mini-yuya, Lone wolf 34, Dj, Aya31, Nerumod, Lettybelly._

_Réponse à Ryu-sama : Oui, je suis une fille... et je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre désolée:D..._

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires, cela me fait énormément plaisir._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira car cela n'a pas été évident de l'écrire. _

_Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture._

_NB : Pardon pour les fautes que vous risquez de voir._

**L'enfant... chapitre 14**

Fugaku était parti après le repas de midi, pour aller avertir Jiraya et le ramener pour la nouvelle rencontre avec l'enfant blond.

Il toqua deux ou trois fois à la porte du Sannin, et patienta quelques instants, mais personne ne répondit, aussi il toqua à nouveau mais plus fort. Il réitéra l'opération une troisième fois avec plus de force et cette fois-ci, il entendit du bruit, comme quelqu'un qui tombe, poussant ensuite des jurons, avant d'entendre de nouveau les bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?... » fit Jiraya un peu durement. « On peut vraiment pas être tranquille un dimanche ! »

-Jiraya-sama, c'est Fugaku Uchiha.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, le visage « défait » et le regard plutôt vitreux. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Fukagu sentit l'haleine alcoolisé de l'homme en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Fugaku ?

-Naruto, veut vous voir...

-...

-Il veut connaître vos explications... vous accordez une chance et surtout, vous dire pardon pour son comportement d'hier... comme vous, vous voulez vous excuser.

L'homme en face de l'Uchiha était muet, médusé par se revirement de situation, mais cela eut un effet physiologique immédiat : cela le désaoula.

-Donne moi, une heure, et j'arrive chez toi !

Et la porte fut claquer violemment, faisant sursauter Fugaku, une chose très rare en somme puis le fit sourire. En rentrant chez lui, il espérait que cela se passerait mieux que la veille.

Une heure plus tard

On toqua à la porte de la demeure familiale. Mikoto, accueillit Jiraya et s'excusa pour ses paroles la veille, mais l'homme lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, et qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

Le Sannin remarqua alors le regard du cadet des enfants Uchiha : Sasuke regardait l'homme durement et dans son regard, il pouvait lire comme un message « faites le souffrir et je vous ferai souffrir aussi ».

-Je te promets Sasuke, que je ne vais pas le faire souffrir.

Le petit brun resta surprit, car l'homme avait réussi à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Mikoto, il est où ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Je vais vous conduire dans sa chambre, il vous attends.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et la femme au foyer toqua à la porte de la chambre.

« Oui ? »

Mikoto ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre en refermant derrière, laissant le Sannin dans le couloir. Naruto lisait l'un des livres que lui avait donné Iruka, tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de son parrain.

-Jiraya est là... Tu veux toujours le voir ?

-Oui, Tata..., dit-il en fermant le livre.

-Bien...

Elle ressortit, et l'homme pénétra. Mikoto referma la porte derrière l'homme et redescendit au salon avec les autres. Elle trouva Sasuke dans un coin silencieux, mais le regard tourner vers l'étage ; son fils ainé la regarda avec un sourire désolé. C'était la façon de Sasuke pour montrer son inquiétude.

Dans la chambre, c'était le silence. Jiraya attendait un signe, un mot de la part de Naruto pour commencer à s'expliquer. Il ne voulait faire un faux pas donc, il patientait. Naruto l'observait longuement, essayant d'interpréter son langage corporel. Au bout d'un moment, il tapota son lit comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. L'homme s'exécuta en le remerciant.

Naruto inspira doucement puis commença la conversation.

-Parrain... Je vous demande pardon pour hier... je...

-T'inquiète pas Naruto, c'est déjà oublié... C'est à moi de te dire pardon... Si je m'étais occupé de toi comme m'avait demandé tes parents, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

L'enfant le regarda avec le visage triste, l'homme semblait sincère.

-Tu veux bien que je t'explique pourquoi je t'ai laissé à la famille Uchiha ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait...

-D'accord... Sache d'abord que cela n'a rien à voir avec le Démon renard, car quand j'ai connu ta maman, elle l'avait en elle et je n'avais pas peur... Maintenant je vais te raconter comment je t'ai rencontré bébé... Je sais pas si Iruka t'a raconté comment cela s'est passé il y a treize ans.

-Il m'a dit que le Démon est apparut d'un coup et à détruit une partie village et tuer beaucoup de monde, aussi pour éviter que d'autres gens meurs, papa l'a scellé en moi...

-En effet c'est cela... Lorsque ta maman à du accoucher, je n'étais pas là... J'étais en mission pour le Hokage... Maître Sarutobi, m'a envoyé un message, me demandant de rentrer en urgence au village mais sans rentrer dans les détails... Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu les dégâts et je suis allé à la Tour directement. J'ai retrouvé Maître Sarutobi, plongé dans ses pensée, les yeux rougis...

**FLASH BACK**

-Maître Sarutobi ?! Que s'est-il passé dans le village, il est dévasté par endroit !

Le vieil homme sans se retourner lui répondit :

-Kyubi s'est libéré de Kushina, durant l'accouchement... Son sceau c'était affaibli durant le travail... On ne sait comment, il s'est retrouvé dans le village et il a commencé le carnage... Minato ... il est allé affronter le Démon... Après un petit moment de combat, Minato a réussi le téléporter loin du village, ainsi qu'une bombe de chakra qu'avait envoyé le Démon...

L'homme fit une pause pour rassembler au mieux ses souvenirs.

-Quand je suis arrivé, là où ils avaient été téléporter... on ne pouvait pénétrer à cause d'un kekkai... Minato avait fait apparaître, l'autel de scellement, son fils était installé dessus, d'un coup Kyubi à attaquer le bébé, mais Minato et Kushina... ils se sont interposés, ils ont pris le coup de griffre... Ils ont parlé au petit, puis Minato a fini le scellement... D'abord en Naruto puis en lui...

Le Sannin commença à avoir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues...

-Minato a utilisé le Shiki Fujin, Jiraya...

-Non, c'est pas vrai...

-Je suis désolé... Il a pris une part de chakra en lui, l'autre moitié est en son fils...

Jiraya comprit que Minato n'était plus de ce monde.

-Et Kushina ? Fit-il dans un vain espoir.

Mais Hiruzen, hocha la tête en signe de non. Le Sannin, se laissa choir, sur le sol de la pièce, pleurant énormément.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de mort Jiraya, dont mon épouse... Ils ont fait ce sacrifice pour sauver le village et Naruto...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Après cela, Hiruzen, m'a emmené te voir, dans la chambre que tes parents avaient préparé dans la Tour... J'avais fait une promesse, m'occuper de toi en cas de malheur... Mais je n'en ai pas eu la force...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement l'enfant sans animosité cette fois-ci.

-J'ai essayé pendant une semaine... Mais à chaque fois que je te regardais, je voyais Minato... Mikoto et Fugaku ont bien essayé de m'aider, mais cela allait de mal en pis, j'y arrivais pas... Je n'arrivais pas du tout à surmonter ma douleur, de la perte de tes parents... Moi qui d'habitude avait un moral d'acier, qui savait rester impartial et réfléchis, là j'ai perdu mes moyens... Quand je posais les yeux sur toi, je pleurais à chaque fois... Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aimais pas, mais je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour t'élever... Aussi quand j'ai demandé à Fugaku et Mikoto de s'occuper de toi, puisque c'était la volonté de tes parents, si j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire, je n'ai pas hésité car je savais qu'ils s'occuperait bien de toi comme de leur propre fils... Ils ont bien tenté de me faire changer d'avis... mais j'étais lâche... Je n'aurai jamais fait un tuteur convenable... Deux jours après qu'Hiruzen t'a confié à moi, j'ai craqué... Et quand il est passé pour voir si tout allait bien, il m'a trouvé ivre mort et toi pleurant énormément... C'est pour cela que quelques jours plus tard tu t'es retrouvé ici, et mieux choyé que je ne l'aurais pu faire... Et moi, je suis partis... Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en remettre, beaucoup de temps, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même... C'est vrai, je suis un lâche et j'ai vraiment honte de moi... Je te demande pardon Naruto, comme j'ai demandé le leur à tes parents...

Pendant ce temps en bas dans le salon :

Hiruzen était passé pour voir si Naruto allait mieux, et le couple avait expliqué ce qui se passait dans la chambre de l'enfant. Le vieil homme fut surprit et aussi ravi que Naruto accorde une attention au Sannin.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que les deux discutaient dans la chambre, et ils n'avaient pas entendu des heurs.

Sasuke lui n'avait pas décroché son regard de l'escalier, faisant soupirer sa famille. Le jeune adolescent était vraiment protecteur avec l'enfant.

Ce fut alors, qu'on toqua à la porte de nouveau. Mikoto se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Ino ?!

Dans le salon, la tête de Sasuke se tourna directement vers l'entrée, puis se leva et alla rejoindre sa mère.

-Que veux-tu jeune fille ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Sasuke lui fit une remarque cinglante.

-Si t'es venu pour le faire encore pleurer et se sentir mal, je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

-Sasuke ! fit sa mère outrée par son comportement.

-Ce n'est rien, Mikoto-sama... Non, je suis venue lui demander pardon pour mon comportement l'autre jour..., dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Viens, entre Ino, fit Mikoto avec douceur.

Elle emmena la jeune fille dans le salon et cette dernière salua tout le monde.

-Sasuke, commença sa mère, si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta mauvaise humeur, tu vas faire un tour dehors... Je sais que tu veux protéger Naruto, mais c'est pas une raison pour être désagréable.

-Bien Maman...

Sasuke, la tête basse, alla s'asseoir dans son coin.

-Tu devras attendre un peu, Ino, fit Hiruzen. Naruto parle avec son parrain.

-Bien Maître Hokage.

Mikoto servit à tout le monde, une tasse de thé pour faire patienter.

Dans la chambre :

Jiraya venait de finir les explications de sa fuite. Naruto s'était levé et regardé le visage de son père gravé sur le flan de la colline. Jiraya attendait patiemment.

-Tata m'avait expliqué un peu hier, fit-il enfin sans se retourner... Mais je voulais que vous m'en parliez... Je comprends maintenant...

Il se retourna et Jiraya vit les larmes silencieuses de l'enfant. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, et hocha seulement la tête. L'homme se leva et s'avança vers lui, posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond.

-Merci Naruto... merci de me pardonner.

L'enfant lui sourit puis lui demanda s'il lui apprendrait des techniques comme à son père. Cette réponse et cette demande réchauffèrent le cœur du Sannin, et il confirma sa promesse.

Ils finirent par descendre au salon et tous remarquèrent le changement. Le simple sourire de Jiraya rassura tout le monde. Ce fut alors que Naruto vit Ino.

-T'es Ino... c'est ça ? Fit-il en se postant devant elle.

-Oui... Je suis venue te parler... moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans le jardin, suivit de prêt par Otôto, sous le regard inquisiteur lancé sur la jeune fille par Sasuke.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je te demande pardon pour l'autre jour quand je t'ai rencontré... J'ai été méchante et fait pleuré... Je n'avais aucun droit de te faire ce genre de remarque, surtout qu'on nous avez expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé... Si tu veux pas me pardonner, je comprendrais..., dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il la regarda un petit moment, restant silencieux puis lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda surprit, mais elle y vit un petit sourire sur le visage du blond.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Oui... car tu es venue t'excuser... Amis ?

-Amis, fit la petite blonde, en prenant sa main... Merci Naruto...

Ils retournèrent auprès des adultes et de Sasuke, ce dernier lançait des « éclairs » à la jeune Yamanaka, mais le sourire du blond, le calma quelque peu.

-Je vais devoir partir, mes parents m'attendent, fit-elle.

-Très bien Ino, fit Mikoto qui la raccompagna à l'entrée après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Naruto l'accompagna également. Juste avant de sortir, elle déposa sur la joue du blond, une bise, qui n'échappa à personne surtout pas à Sasuke. Ses sharingans s'enclenchèrent immédiatement.

-Tout doux Sasuke ! Fit son frère en souriant.

Sasuke regarda son frère sans comprendre.

-Tes Sharingans.

-Oh !

Cela n'avait échappé à personne dans le salon, sa réaction. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux.

-Elle ne va pas te voler ton protéger, fit Itachi en souriant encore plus.

Sasuke baissa la tête alors que ses yeux retrouver une couleur normale et rougissait inconsciemment. Lui même n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement. Les adultes sourirent doucement et tendrement, la relation entre le petit brun et le petit blond était vraiment unique et touchante.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble un petit moment, puis le silence ce fit. Les adultes regardaient les jeunes garçons. Naruto s'était endormi contre l'épaule de Sasuke, lui même contre l'épaule de sa mère. Itachi prit discrètement l'appareil photo et immortalisa la scène. Mais la remarque de Jiraya les firent revenir sur « terre ».

-Pourquoi les garçons dorment maintenant, surtout Naruto ?

D'un coup Itachi se mit à sourire en regardant ses parents qui avaient rougis et ne disaient plus un mot. Même Hiruzen était surpris par leur comportement, aussi Itachi expliqua brièvement, mais faisant rougir encore plus ses parents, le pourquoi du comment. Jiraya éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les garçons, alors que le vieil Hokage souriait.

-C'est quoi ce raffut ? Fit Sasuke quelque peu en colère d'avoir été réveiller de la sorte. C'était qu'il était plutôt grincheux, le petit Sasuke au réveil.

-Disons que j'ai expliqué pourquoi Naruto dormait maintenant...

-Oh ça va Itachi, fit son père vraiment gêné. C'est vraiment gênant !

-Peut-être ! Mais c'est surtout hilarant de vous voir perdre votre impassibilité.

Naruto lui bien que réveiller, était en faite encore empêtrer dans le sommeil. Il se leva machinalement et chercha du regard Otôto. Instinctivement, il alla se coucher contre lui et se rendormit à même le sol.

-Il va lui falloir du temps pour qu'il arrête ça, fit Mikoto attendrit... Depuis qu'il est de retour, cela fait la quatrième fois que je le retrouve comme ça... La présence de Yûjin lui manque également.

-Je vais demander à Kazuya si Naruto peut voir son loup le week-end prochain.

-Merci Maître.

Sasuke lui, couvait du regard son ami. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé son comportement de protection avait décupler en quelques jours, mais un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait pas à définir, s'insinuait petit à petit en lui.

*/*

Dans les bas fonds de la Racine

Danzo, regardait le dossier d'un de ses anciens ninjas : celui d'Iruma. Bien que le retour de l'enfant Démon le ravisse, il était qu'en même en colère contre le ninja à qui il avait demandé de tuer l'enfant, sept ans plus tôt. Il était marqué que le ninja était décédé au cours d'une mission périlleuse trois ans plus tôt. Il ne pouvait de ce fait le punir.

Il devait maintenant échafauder un plan pour approcher le fils du Quatrième du Nom et cela ne serait pas une chose aisée, vu la protection que les gens donnaient pour lui, surtout chez les Uchiha.

*/*

Dans la cellule de Kyubi.

Le Démon Renard avait écouté la conversation, ou plus exactement l'explication de Jiraya. Il était encore en colère pour l'abandon mais apaiser car cela n'était pas du à cause de sa présence en l'enfant.

Ce qui le mettait aussi en colère mais qui ne concernait pas Jiraya, c'était que personne ne savait qui avait provoqué sa sortie, à par lui et que donc, jamais les gens ne sauraient la vérité et que la situation de Naruto persisterai. Il aimait vraiment le Gamin. Une petite force de la Nature.

Bientôt, il pourrait lui parler, il l'espérait fortement. Et ce jour là, il comptait expliquer sa vérité.

*/*

Depuis les explications de Jiraya, Naruto était plus gentil avec lui, mais plus triste car, maintenant qu'il savait comment ses parents étaient morts réellement. Un après-midi après l'école, il fut appeler dans le bureau d'Hiruzen.

-Ojiji... tu veux me parler ?

-Oui, Naruto... Assis-toi, je t'en prie.

L'enfant s'exécuta en allant sur le sofa.

-On va attendre quelqu'un tu veux bien ?

-Oui, mais tata va s'inquiéter si je rentre pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle est prévenue, dit-il en souriant... Bien, alors à l'école comment cela se passe ?

-C'est dur... Enfin je veux dire... Pour les leçons de lancée des armes, j'ai pas de problèmes... Mais le reste...

-Je comprends et c'est normal... Tu commences à peine. Tu verras, dans quelques semaines cela ira mieux.

-Iruka-sensei m'aide beaucoup mais... mais Mizuki-sensei...

Hiruzen vit l'enfant baisser la tête.

-Et bien Naruto ?

-Il semble plus sévère... mais pas qu'avec moi, hein... mais il y a quelque chose que j'arrive pas à comprendre quand je l'observe... mais c'est vrai que c'est un bon sensei.

-Disons qu'Iruka comprends mieux les enfants que Mizuki et surtout toi en particulier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca, c'est à Iruka de t'en parler s'il le souhaite... En tout cas je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien.

Ce fut alors qu'on toqua à la porte, auquel Hizuren autorisa l'entrée.

-Maître Hokage, Naruto-kun, fit l'homme en entrant et les saluant.

-Kazuya ! Fit l'enfant se levant et allant près de l'homme, avec le sourire.

-Alors mon grand ? Comment ça va ?

-Bien ! Et Yûjin ? Fit-il avec grand intérêt.

-D'après Aka, tout va bien... Bon c'est difficile pour ton loup, mais il s'entend avec les loups là-bas... D'ailleurs si je suis là, c'est parce que le Hokage m'a fait demander.

L'enfant les regarda surprit.

-Cela te dirait d'aller voir Yûjin ? Dit-il avec le sourire.

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

L'enfant sautillait autour du ninja invocateur, heureux par la bonne nouvelle.

-Je vais voir Yûjin ! Je vais voir Yûjin ! Chantonnait-il heureux.

Le vieil homme et Kazuya, le regardaient faire avec amusement. Une simple phrase avait rendu la joie de vivre à l'enfant. Naruto remercia les deux hommes et s'en alla rapidement. Il traversa le village, le courant d'air fouettant son visage sur lequel s'affichait un bonheur indescriptible. Les gens s'écartaient à son approche, surpris par tant de vitalité.

Quand il arriva chez les Uchiha, il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses sandales et alla voir Mikoto rapidement en s'écriant :

-Tata Mikoto ! Tata Mikoto !

-Naruto ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Fit-elle comme si elle ne connaissait pas encore la nouvelle.

-Kazuya, va m'emmener voir Yûjin... Je vais voir Yûjin !

-C'est merveilleux mon chéri, fit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Je suis contente pour toi... Mais je vais te dire un secret.

L'enfant la regarda avec le sourire mais la curiosité :

-Je sais, ainsi que le reste de la famille, que tu allais voir Yûjin... On voulait te faire la surprise, dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh ! Merci, merci, merci !

Puis il fila voir Otôto qui dormait dans sa chambre. Le petit renard dormait en boule sous la vieille couette. L'enfant grogna doucement, et l'animal sortit sa tête de la couverture. Naruto, lui raconta dans leur langage, qu'ils allaient voir leur ami. Le petit goupil vint alors léché affectueusement la figure du petit blond, lui arrachant des rires. Plus tard dans la soirée, le reste de la famille eut droit à une vague de joie.

Le petit blond, au moment d'aller dormir, bouillonnait de joie, mais malgré tout fut fatigué, et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

*/*

Le reste de la semaine était passé rapidement. Naruto était tellement excité de revoir Yûjin qu'il négligeait un peu ses cours. Le dernier jour, au moment de la fin, Iruka interpela Naruto.

-Naruto ?!

-Sensei ?

-Je voudrais te parler, assis-toi là, fit-il en montrant la chaise.

L'enfant était surpris, le visage d'Iruka montrait un grand sérieux. Iruka prit l'autre chaise et s'installa en face de lui.

-Naruto... En ce moment tu n'es pas très attentif... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-...

-Tu as souvent la tête dans les nuages et tu souris pour un rien. Du coup, tu ne suis plus très bien les cours et cela s'en ressent quand tu dois pratiquer. Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

L'enfant sembla réfléchir, puis son sourire s'agrandit.

-C'est parce que je vais voir Yûjin demain et dimanche... Pardon Iruka-sensei, dit-il alors que son sourire se fanait parce qu'il comprenait sa bêtise.

-Ah d'accord ! Fit le sensei en souriant. Je préfère cela à une futur bêtise que tu aurais pus faire.

-...

-L'autre jour c'est bien toi qui a fait peur à un des autres professeurs de l'académie en imitant un animal dangereux. Il a failli faire un malaise, puis il est allé se plaindre à l'Hokage.

Le sourire de Naruto s'était agrandit mais c'était un sourire gêné.

**FLASH BACK**

C'était mardi après-midi, tous les enfants de l'académie étaient en récréation. Deux senseis surveiller les futurs ninjas, d'un œil amusé.

Un petit groupe d'enfants regardaient de loin, un autre enfant se faufiler sans bruit dans les branches d'un arbre au dessus des deux ninjas confirmés. C'était Naruto.

L'enfant commença à imiter un oiseau, ce qui n'attira pas l'attention des deux adultes, aussi il fit un autre animal :

-Whoua, whoua, whouaouuuu !

Les deux hommes cherchèrent la source et levèrent la tête mais ne virent rien, l'enfant s'était déjà déplacer furtivement. Ils se séparèrent pour essayer de retrouver le chien et de le faire sortir de l'école.

Naruto suivit l'un des deux, longeant le mur sur le dessus, comme un chat perché. Il se trouvait cacher et donc invisible aux yeux du sensei. Il lui laissa prendre de la distance puis se mit en position, formant de ses mains comme un cône, il poussa alors un grondement sauvage. Le ninja commença à chercher l'animal. Naruto était entrain d'imité un lion menaçant. Il se mit à « rugir » faisant pâlir l'homme.

-Kyoshiro ! Fais rentrer les gamins ! Lança-t-il à son collègue.

La cours fut évacuer rapidement. Naruto lui lança un dernier rugissement, le rendant lointain, et se faufila discrètement dans les rangs. Le petit groupe de ses amis, heureux rigolèrent en voyant l'homme chercher l'animal invisible, kunaï à la main, suant à grande goutte et pâle comme tout. Les éclats de rire des enfants attirèrent son regard et remarqua le regard amusé du petit blond qui mimait le rugissement silencieusement. Alors une fois tout le monde rentrer en classe, il partit se plaindre à l'Hokage qui lui semblait plutôt amusé par ce tour de passe-passe et cette espièglerie que Naruto retrouvait peu à peu.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-A ton retour, je veux que tu redeviennes sérieux, d'accord.

-Oui, Iruka-senseï ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur lui souhaita un bon week-end, et le petit blond fila à toute allure vers le quartier Uchiha.

Le soir venu, il prépara sa vieille besace avec un peu de linge et il se coucha de bonne heure, car Kazuya viendrait le chercher assez tôt le lendemain matin.

*/*

Kazuya se présenta de bonne heure à la demeure du Chef de clan, accompagné du Hokage.

-Où est Naruto ? Demanda l'Inuzuka.

-Il finit de se préparer, fit Mikoto en souriant.

-On dirait une pile depuis qu'il s'est levé, fit avec un léger sourire Itachi.

En effet depuis que le petit blond était debout, il courait à droite et à gauche pour ne rien oublier, ce qui avait eu pour effet de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Et depuis dix minutes, il était entré dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, même si tous savaient qu'il ne resterait pas propre longtemps.

L'enfant arriva cinq minutes plus tard, la besace sur son épaule, la cape le recouvrant et Otôto à ses pieds.

-Bonjour Kazuya, bonjour Ojiji ! Je suis prêt ! Alors on y va ?! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Les autres rigolèrent devant tant d'enthousiasme.

-Bien sûr ! C'est pour cela que je suis là... à moins que tu ais changé d'avis bien entendu, dit-il en souriant.

-Non, non, non ! Je veux... on veut voir Yûjin !

-Alors on y va maintenant.

Ils allèrent dans le jardin et Kazuya fit apparaître un énorme parchemin. Il demanda à Naruto de prendre Otôto dans ses bras, puis il posa un de ses propres mains sur la tête de l'enfant, et de son autre main fit un signe avant d'injecter du chakra dans le sceau du parchemin. Celui-ci disparut et quelques secondes plus tard après des « au revoir » joyeux, tous trois disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

*/*

Quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto était ébahi par la vision du lieu, de la Colline aux Loups. Cela ressemblait un peu à sa forêt et beaucoup aux collines autour de Konoha. L'air y était plus doux. Il vit des groupes de loups se rassemblaient autour de lui et de Kazuya, dont un loup fauve : Aka. Les loups les saluèrent chaleureusement et vinrent renifler le petit humain qui se laissa faire tranquillement en souriant. Otôto aussi, eut droit à la séance de reniflage et lui même s'en donna à coeur-joie envers les grands congénères.

-Aka, mon ami, fit Kazuya en allant saluer l'animal.

-Kazuya ! Je vois que nous a enfin amené notre jeune ami.

Naruto crut voir comme un sourire sur la gueule immense de l'animal.

-Aka-kun ! Fit-il en souriant.

-Bienvenue chez nous jeune louveteau... Tu es ici chez toi.

-Merci... Où est Yûjin ?

-En plein entrainement. Il ne sait pas que tu es là, nous voulions que cela soit une surprise... Venez, je vous mène à lui.

Après dix minutes de marche, ils se mirent à couvert dans le sens contraire du vent afin que Yûjin ne les sentent pas.

Yûjin s'entrainait avec un autre loup fauve, dans un combat rapprocher.

-En fait ici, c'est Yûjin qui donne une leçon, fit remarquer Aka.

-Hein ? Dit dans un murmure Kazuya.

-Notre technique de combat, est beaucoup basé sur les techniques ninjas mais de génération en génération nous avons perdu nos techniques de notre race, de la meute... Les jeunes que nous recueillons ne connaissent pas comment chasser comme dans la meute par exemple, nous leur enseignons mais nous avons des lacunes, quand au combat au corps à corps cela n'est pas mieux... Ce que je veux dire, nous n'avons plus réellement l'instinct de la meute sauvage. Yûjin ayant vécu dans une meute assez longtemps et après avoir été chassé du clan et ayant vécu avec un jeune humain, il est resté on peut dire le même... On se bat souvent avec des animaux ninjas, mais il arrive que des ninjas possèdent des animaux complètement sauvage et comme tu le sais Kazuya nous n'en sortons pas forcément vainqueur, parce qu'on n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le comportement de notre ennemi... C'est ce que nous apprenons grâce à lui.

Naruto observait comment se comportait son ami. Il était sur la défensive, lisant parfaitement le comportement de son adversaire alors l'autre n'y arrivait pas. Chaque attaque du loup fauve se soldait par une morsure ou un coup de patte bénin de la part de Yûjin.

L'enfant repéra derrière lui une mare de boue, aussi sans bruit il s'y rendit sans que les deux autres ne le voient partir. Il se roula dedans, puis une fois complètement recouvert, il se faufila dans le fourrée et fit le tour du terrain pour être dans le dos de Yûjin.

-Na... Il est où ? Fit l'Inuzuka en s'apercevant de sa disparition.

-Je ne sais pas...

Ce fut alors qu'ils virent une forme sombre se déplacer lentement, sans bruit, derrière Yûjin.

-Je crois bien que c'est notre louveteau, fit souriant Aka.

-Oui, on dirait bien, dit l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Ils auraient pu penser que l'enfant se mettait en danger, mais ils se doutaient qu'ils avaient déjà fait cela avant, donc l'animal et l'humain observaient l'avancée de l'enfant.

Naruto s'arrêta derrière un buisson, à deux ou trois mètres de Yûjin et attendit avant d'avancer de nouveau. Yûjin, lui, continuait de parer les attaques de l'autre loup. Naruto vit une ouverture et s'avança de nouveau. Il leva le bras et tapa l'arrière train de son loup sans pour autant lui faire mal. Pendant que Yûjin se tournait vers lui, lui faisait tout pour rester hors de son champ de vision en restant derrière lui, puis retapa au niveau de la queue. Quand Yûjin se retourna, l'enfant sauta sur son dos et se propulsa vers le sol. L'animal commença à grogner de mécontentement, mais Naruto se mit à grogner et le loup se stoppa. Tous les deux se faisaient face, l'autre loup observait la scène sans rien comprendre. Aka et Kazuya de leur côté observaient également, mais d'un air plutôt amusé.

Naruto s'approcha plus de son loup et le regarda en commençant à sourire. L'animal plongea son regard dans celui de l'être devant lui.N Une seule personne avait ce regard et il fit une chose incroyable :

-Na... Naru... to...

Naruto se fixa, le regard surpris. Avait-il bien entendut ? L'Inuzuka de même regarder le loup médusé.

-Aka ?

-En effet tu as bien entendu Kazuya... C'est son premier et seul mot qu'il arrive à dire pour l'instant... Et c'est déjà beaucoup en peu de temps.

L'enfant lui s'approcha et attrapa de ses mains boueuses la tête de l'animal et grogna doucement comme pour demander confirmation et le loup redit son nom. Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant et ce dernier le serra de ses petits bras pour un gros câlin. Cette vision fit sourire encore plus Aka et Kazuya. Ce fut alors que le petit renard les quitta et alla semble-t-il joyeusement vers ses deux compagnons.

Les retrouvailles entre les trois compagnons d'infortunes furent très joyeuses et très animales, puis ces derniers disparurent dans la forêt, laissant en plan, tout le monde, ce qui décida Aka et Kazuya de sortir de leur cachette et de rejoindre le pauvre loup rester sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Tous trois regardèrent vers la direction où étaient partis les « trois frères ».

-Je crois que nous les ne les reverrons pas avant ce soir, fit remarquer Aka.

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, fit Kazuya.

-Mais dites-moi, c'est qui ce gamin ? Demanda le loup que combattait Yûjin.

-L'ami, le frère de coeur de Yûjin, mon ami.

-Ce mioche ?! Fit-il surpris.

-Oui... En tout cas, il nous a fait une belle démonstration de furtivité et d'attaque... Il est doué ce petit.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour vers le coin d'habitation des meutes de loups, l'esprit tranquille, sachant que Naruto ne risquait rien ici, et qu'il était en très bonne compagnie.

*/*

Finalement, on ne vit pas ni Otôto, ni Naruto, ni Yîjin, avant le lendemain après-midi. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils étaient bien sales. Naruto n'avaient plus sa couche de boue, mais avait gardé la couleur, il était aussi couvert de brindilles et autres. On avait l'impression de retrouver le petit sauvageon découvert quelques semaines avant.

Il raconta dans les grandes lignes leurs retrouvailles mais quand ce fut l'heure du départ, l'ambiance était bien sûr moins joyeuse. Naruto ne pleura pas, mais avait un sourire triste. Kazuya lui promit que dès qu'il aurait un week-end vraiment tranquille, il le ramènerait. L'enfant lui fit un sourire plus heureux, puis il serra tendrement contre lui Yûjin. Otôto s'était collé contre son compère et frottait sa tête sur la cuisse du grand loup.

Enfin vint le moment du départ et avant que les deux humains et le renard ne disparaissent, tous purent entendre Yûjin...

-Bien...tôt... Naru... to...

_TBC..._

_Alors vous a-t-il plus ? J'espère comme d'habitude que oui. Un commentaire bon ou mauvais est toujours constructif pour s'améliorer, donc je les attends avec impatience._

_Je vous dis, à dans quelques semaines pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Mille excuses pour cette très longue attente. J'ai eu ce qui s'appelle le syndrome de la page blanche. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'en avais pas eu une. Donc voilà un chapitre tout frais qui comme d'habitude vous plaira._

_Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir lu le précédent chapitre, pour certains de l'avoir mis en alerte/favoris, d'autres de m'avoir mis en auteur favoris et les autres d'avoir laissé une review._

_Donc merci à Sylnodel, Dying to Bleed, Akayui, Lettibelly, Dj, Jojo-shadow, La fan, Lone wolf 34, D killer, Aya31, Mini-yuya, Landydou, Smilo59, Jay-werdraght, Marguerite Joxton Rones, Maya31._

_Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, je souhaiterai vous faire part d'un petit sondage, c'est pour le futur de la fic. Qui veut que Naruto et Sasuke tombent amoureux ? J'ai pu constater que quelqu'un ne le désire pas, mais comme c'est ma fic, je me laisserais bien tenter par cette relation plus abouti... Bien sûr cela ne serai pas pour de suite. Tout dépendra des réponses dans les reviews laisser je ferais le nécessaire. Et si la réponse final ne plait pas, bien sûr je ne pousse personne à continuer la lire fic._

_Donc dès à présent je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

**L'enfant... 15**

Le village était à présent couvert de neige. L'hiver était enfin bien présent dans cette région du Pays du Feu, alors que dans le village fantôme dans la région montagneuse où vivait avant Naruto, la neige, l'hiver glacial voire polaire avait fait son trou depuis deux mois.

Trois semaines étaient passés depuis que Naruto avait revu Yûjin. Quand il était rentré, personne n'était étonné par son apparence. Mikoto en bonne mère au foyer, lui ordonna gentiment, d'aller se laver, avant qu'il ne raconte son week-end en compagnie de son loup. Tous étaient heureux pour l'enfant.

Il avait repris le chemin de l'école depuis, et était bien plus attentif qu'avant son départ. Mais il avait toujours des soucis pour maîtriser son chakra. Alors que ses petits camarades de classes le soutenaient, les plus grands et même des genins se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

***/***

Naruto était dans la salle d'entrainement, bien après les cours, essayant de faire un clone d'ombre. Mais la tentative comme à son habitude était désastreuse : le clone était difforme, mou. On aurait dit plus un truc en pâte à modeler qu'un clone. Il ne vit pas quatre genins et un futur ninja arriver dans la salle.

-Et regardez-le l'autre ! Fit un genin venu chercher son cadet avec certains de ses amis de promotion.

-C'est le fils du quatrième et c'est un bon à rien ! Fit un autre.

-Il n'est même pas capable de faire un simple clone ! Rajouta un autre.

-Mizuki-sensei, l'aime pas parce qu'il est nul ! Fit le petit frère du premier genin qui avait parlé.

Naruto essayait de les ignorer.

-Et le monstre ! Fit un autre. Tu ne seras jamais un ninja !

-Tu es un monstre et tu es nul ! Jamais tu ne seras comme nous !

Naruto s'arrêta, blessé par les dires de ces enfants.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre...

-Si tu l'es ! Nos parents nous l'ont dit !

-Vous ne me connaissez pas... Ne me jugez pas...

-Les monstres ça ne parle pas, ça grogne.

Ils continuèrent à l'injurier mais ce dernier essaya de rester de marbre, jusqu'à ce qu'un des genins lui envoie des shurikens. Avec son ouïe fine, il entendit le bruit de friction des shurikens dans l'air et eu une rapidité étonnante pour sortir un kunai et en contrée quatre sur six, les deux autres se fichant sur lui : un à l'épaule, l'autre à la jambe. Ils étaient contents de le voir blesser. Son instinct de survit refit surface, surtout quand il vit dans les mains des cinq enfants d'autres shurikens et des kunais, mais un bruit incongrue surpris les cinq enfants, ce qui laissa une ouverture à Naruto pour les désarmer.

Dans son fort intérieur, Kyubi rageait contre les enfants mais ils faisaient tous pour que sa colère ne ressortent, afin d'éviter de donner une bonne raison aux habitants de détester Naruto.

Il tapa sur les poignets des genins comme s'il donnait des coups de pattes. Ses mouvements de défenses étaient plus animal que celle du ninja. Il apprenait toujours les bases des arts martiaux, aussi fasse à des enfants plus expérimenter, il avait du mal à faire le poids surtout que certains d'entre-eux utilisaient aussi quelques jutsus, ce qui était bien plus difficile pour Naruto à contrer.

Il finit par pendre un mauvais coup dans la poitrine, un coup très douloureux qui le fit se retrouver à terre. Les autres en profitèrent pour lui donner des coups de pieds, et des coups de points tout en recommençant à l'injurier. Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de bloquer les coups avec ses bras mais en vain ; les cinq enfants étaient déchainés.

C'en fut trop pour Kyubi, qui fit émaner légèrement son chakra à l'extérieur de son hôte, le recouvrant légèrement.

Les enfants s'éloignèrent continuant à l'injurier, mais Naruto poussa un grognement profond venant de Kyubi, faisant détaller ses agresseurs qui hurlaient à tout va que Naruto était un monstre.

Iruka qui venait de finir de préparer les cours pour le lendemain et qui allait sortir de l'académie, sentit un chakra lourd de haine, puis les cris et les injures. Il se dirigea vers la source de ces cris, et vit cinq enfants sortir en courant en dehors du bâtiment. Alors qu'il arrivait près des grandes portes de la salle d'entrainement, il entendit des gémissements. Il se précipita dans la salle et trouva Naruto à terre, le chakra rentrant de nouveau en lui, les deux shurikens toujours fichés dans son corps et recouvert de bleus. Il avait la lèvre et le nez en sang, peut-être plus intérieurement. Son visage tuméfié dont un oeil commençant à gonfler et se fermer.

Il se précipita vers le petit blond. Quand il le toucha, Naruto se mit à grogner et reculer comme il pouvait, apeuré. L'enfant n'avait pas reconnu son professeur.

-Naruto, c'est moi, Iruka...

-Grrr...

-Naruto, fit-il plus doucement... Calme toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant... Ils sont partis...

L'enfant regarda son sensei, et des larmes apparurent.

-I... Iruka... sensei...

Ce dernier remarqua que Kyubi commençait à soigner le petit hôte mais qu'il aurait encore beaucoup de travail avant que l'enfant ne se rétablisse complètement.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital Naruto...

Il prit tout doucement l'enfant dans ses bras, faisant attention aux shurikens encore ficher dans le petit garçon et il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le bâtiment médical. En chemin, Naruto perdit connaissance, aussi Iruka accéléra. En chemin il croisa Kakashi qui le suivit à la même vitesse.

-Préviens le Hokage que j'amène Naruto à l'hôpital...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Des genins l'ont attaqué... Va le prévenir...

Kakashi bifurqua vers la tour alors qu'Iruka arrivait en vue de l'édifice hospitalier.

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment tous se retournèrent vers les deux arrivants.

-J'ai besoin d'un médecin vite !

Mais personne ne vint, soit stupéfait de voir l'enfant dans cet état soit parce qu'ils détestaient encore l'enfant et qu'il avait mérité ce sort, jusqu'à qu'une tête au cheveu noir de jais si caractéristique d'un clan, apparut.

-Dr Uchiha !

-Venez, suivez moi !...

Une jeune infirmière se précipita pour les rejoindre.

-Je vais vous aider docteur, Naruto a besoin de soin de toute notre attention..., puis elle se tourna vers les autres..., Naruto n'est qu'un enfant et personne ne bouge, j'ai honte de travailler ici !

Elle pénétra dans la pièce fermant derrière elle.

*/*

Kakashi arriva devant la porte et toqua. Il entendit l'ordre et pénétra dans la pièce.

-Kakashi ? fit surpris Hiruzen.

-Maitre, Iruka vient d'emmener Naruto à l'hôpital, des genins s'en sont pris à lui... Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Allons-y !

Le vieil homme récupéra sa cape, sans son chapeau et tous deux allèrent à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

Ils trouvèrent Iruka, posté sur le côté d'une porte, patientant.

-Iruka ? Fit le vieil homme.

-Maitre... C'est le docteur Uchiha et l'infirmière Kana qui s'occupent de lui, personne d'autre n'est venu l'aider, fit le jeune professeur à la fois attrister et en colère pendant qu'il regardait certains médecin et infirmières passer près d'eux.

-Iruka... Raconte moi ce que tu sais...

Et Iruka lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu, la réaction de Naruto, puis son évanouissement dans ses bras, et enfin l'arrivée et l'accueil à l'hôpital.

Intérieurement Hizuren fulminait contre les enfants qui avaient osés faire cela. Depuis l'incident avec le boucher, la population semblait plus respectueuse de l'enfant, mais on dirait que beaucoup c'était trompé.

Ils attendirent, patiemment, cependant Kakashi prit l'initiative d'aller prévenir Fugaku et Mikoto. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, celle-ci était dans tous ses états. Fugaku du la faire asseoir dans un coin tranquille pour qu'elle se calme.

Le Dr Uchiha sortit de la pièce, une heure plus tard.

-Venez dans mon bureau, Kana reste avec lui.

Ils prirent la direction du bureau de l'Uchiha et entrèrent. Tous s'installèrent puis après une légère inspiration, le médecin expliqua l'état de Naruto.

-Kyubi, avait déjà commencé à le soigner, mais avec mes soins, dans une semaine il sera complètement remis. Il a deux côtes cassés ainsi qu'une fracture du nez que j'ai réduis, cependant partiellement réparer, le plus gros viendra de son organisme et de Kyubi,... Les nombreux bleus devraient disparaître dans quelques jours, pour son œil au beurre noire, l'œil va désenfler rapidement mais le bleu ne disparaitra pas avant deux bonnes semaines... Les petites blessures sont refermés, les deux shurikens, n'ont pas fait de dégâts importants, heureusement...

-Et pour ce qui est de son mental ? Demanda Fugaku.

-Je ne peux rien affirmer mais avec son passé... il se peut qu'il se renferme sur lui quelques temps... Je veux dire, à l'école, il se sentait aimé même respecté, et avec cette attaque...

-Il peut se renfermer dans un mutisme ou redevenir un enfant sauvage..., fit Mikoto attristé.

-Oui... Vous devrez l'entourer, cela va être même essentiel...

-Quand pourra-t-il sortir Dr ? Demanda Hiruzen.

-Je le garde cette nuit en observation et si tout va bien physique ce que je suis déjà certains, vous pourrez le ramener chez vous... Maintenant je vais vous conduire à lui, mais je pense qu'il dort encore.

Et effectivement quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto dormait. Kana quitta la chambre promettant cependant, avant de partir, qu'elle veillerai personnellement son petit patient blond, ce qui soulagea Mikoto.

Alors que les hommes discutaient au sujet de qui était ces genins qui avait osé s'en prendre à Naruto gratuitement, Mikoto observait le visage endormi du petit blond. Elle vit alors des larmes glisser des yeux fermés de Naruto. Son propre regard commença à se perler de larmes. Elle effaça avec tendresse les larmes du garçonnet ce qui sembla l'apaiser et elle effaça les siennes discrètement.

Puis vint l'heure où ils devaient tous quitter l'hôpital. Maintenant il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à Sasuke qui comme à son habitude dès que cela concernait le petit blond, il le prenait très mal. Et ce fut le cas, car à l'évocation de l'agression, les Sharingans de Sasuke s'enclenchèrent. Il réussit cependant à se calmer rapidement. Mentalement, il préparait déjà un plan pour trouver les coupables.

*/*

La nuit avait pris place depuis un bon moment maintenant. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient calmes. L'ombre d'un homme boitillant pénétra dans l'hôpital. Seul un léger « toc toc... » provoquer par sa canne, indiquait sa présence aux infirmières qui faisaient les rondes. Elles saluèrent l'homme respectueusement alors que lui continuai sa route. Il s'arrêta et pénétra dans une chambre. Celle de Naruto.

La pièce était dans la pénombre, à peine éclairer par la pleine lune haut dans le ciel étoilé. L'enfant dormait profondément grâce au sédatif que lui avait injecté le Dr Uchiha avant de terminer son service, afin que le garçonnet puisse passer une nuit paisible, sans cauchemar.

L'homme, qui n'était autre que Danzo, dévisagea un moment l'enfant, puis il s'approcha de Naruto. Il posa une de ses mains sur le front de l'enfant et fouilla dans sa mémoire, alors il fermait ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il ne put voir que peu de chose sur l'enlèvement, mais aucune scène de la non exécution du petit blond, comme il avait ordonné à Iruma. Il décida alors de sceller le souvenir de l'enlèvement pour se protéger ainsi que les derniers anciens Conseillers.

-Ninpo : Scellement du souvenir défini.

Un sceau apparut, brillant sur le front puis se dissipa. Danzo esquissa un léger sourire satisfait. Il espérait qu'il pourrait l'approcher plus facilement une prochaine fois. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'enfant, il s'en alla.

*/*

Le lendemain matin, avant de partir en mission, l'équipe sept passa par l'hôpital pour voir Naruto, ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiha. Le Docteur, les arrêta avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la chambre de l'enfant.

-Avant que vous ne rentriez dans sa chambre, je préfère vous prévenir qu'il ne vous répondra pas.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sanji.

-Naruto s'est muré dans un mutisme et il ne regarde personne. Je crois qu'il va falloir du temps pour qu'il recommence à faire confiance, fit le médecin. Donc allez en douceur avec lui.

-Merci Docteur..., fit Mikoto.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Naruto tournait le dos à l'entrée, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre mais ne semblait pas regarder l'extérieur. Il était plutôt ailleurs.

-Naruto, fit Mikoto avant d'embrasser l'enfant sur la tempe.

Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Tous étaient attristés. Sasuke prit la main de son ami mais là encore aucune réaction. L'équipe ne resta pas longtemps, laissant le cœur lourd au genin surtout à celui de Sasuke. La mission devait débuter et ceux pour plusieurs jours. La seule qui resta près de l'enfant fut Mikoto.

De toute la journée, il n'eut aucune réaction. Mikoto ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire réagir. Il n'avait même pas voulu manger.

Le lendemain Fugaku ramena l'enfant à la maison à l'aide du shunshin pour rentrer plus vite. Il déposa l'enfant dans son lit, Otôto se colla contre le petit blond. L'enfant ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant toujours dans le vague.

Il ne commença à réagir que le lendemain alors qu'il revenait à la réalité doucement. Il se remit à manger et à regarder les gens mais restait silencieux ou presque. Il « grognait » doucement discutant avec son renard de temps à autres.

La nouvelle de l'agression de Naruto fit le tour du village rapidement, beaucoup étaient désolés pour l'enfant, quelques uns n'avaient pas changer d'avis à son sujet et s'en réjouissait.

Durant tout le temps où Naruto n'avait pas réagit, ce dernier ressasser les dires des genins, cela le perturber : et s'ils avaient finalement raison se-disait-il, mais une voix profonde, grave, lui avait dit :

**FLASH BACK**

-Naruto, tu n'es pas un démon... Tu seras un grand ninja...

L'enfant se retrouva comme propulser dans un dédale de couloirs lugubres où une eau saumâtre avaient élu domicile. Il suivit la voix caverneuse mais alors qu'il voulait entrer dans une grande salle, il se retrouva bloquer contre un mur invisible.

-Ne perd pas courage Naruto... Bats toi pour tes idées... Refais surface maintenant...

Et il revint enfin à la réalité, après deux jours perdu on ne sait où.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Fugaku, prévint Hiruzen que Naruto avait enfin réagit et le vieil homme se présenta quelques jours plus tard chez la famille Uchiha, afin d'éclaircir le pourquoi de l'attaque, mais se retrouva face à un mur, Naruto refusait de parler.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance Naruto ?

L'enfant fit que « si » mais semblait ne pas vouloir parler de ça.

-Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu me dises qui t'a fait cela...

Naruto détourna son regard d'un air triste.

-Alors j'attendrais... Quand tu seras prêts vient me voir...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, aucun regard. Comment pouvait-il dénoncer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors quatre... Il connaissait de vue l'élève de dernière année de l'académie, mais ne connaissaient pas son nom. Les quatre genin étaient pour lui de parfait inconnu, même le grand frère de l'élève. C'étaient la première fois qu'il les voyait, de plus les visages pour la plupart étaient encore flou dans son esprit, donc impossible de dénoncer.

Le vieil homme repartit attristé par le comportement de Naruto, si seulement il avait comprit mais la colère émané plus contre les cinq enfants que la sagesse cette fois-ci.

*/*

Depuis son retour dans la famille Uchiha, il refusait de retourner à l'académie. Iruka, expliqua la situation à sa classe, choquant plus d'un enfant.

-Il va avoir besoin de votre soutient... J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt.

Et le cour avait repris. Durant la récréation, toute la classe de Naruto, se réunit dans un coin de la cour, pour discuter.

-Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il nous manque ? Fit une petite fille.

-J'ai bien une solution, fit un petit garçon avec une longue écharpe. J'ai parlé avec grand-père et il m'a dit qu'on devait aller le voir.

-Konohamaru, tu es sûr, fit une petite fille du nom de Moegi.

-Oui... On ira chacun notre tour, puis si cela ne marche pas, par groupe... Et s'il faut on jouera dans la cour des Uchiha ! Fit-il avec fermeté.

Les autres, crièrent en chœur « Nous allons aider Naruto » et ce, avec liesse. Iruka qui était resté dans un coin discret pour les observer, sourit face à leur comportement. Si avec ça Naruto ne revenait pas en cour, alors plus rien ne le ferai revenir.

Et le ballet commença dès le soir. Chacun leur tour, ils allaient taper à la porte de la demeure du Chef Uchiha, demandant, si Naruto reviendrait à l'école, s'il pouvait venir jouer avec eux. Mikoto bien sûr disait que cela ne serait pas pour de suite.

Et ils firent cela durant plusieurs soirs, même quand Sasuke étaient rentrés de mission. Ce dernier observaient le manège et comme toute la famille, il avait compris que c'était pour faire réagir Naruto.

Un soir alors qu'il était allé voir son ami dans sa chambre, un brouhaha vint perturber son monologue. Il vit Naruto regarder discrètement par la fenêtre et vit toute sa classe en bas dans le jardin entrain de jouer. Il vit un sourire naitre sur le visage du blondinet. Son regard s'était mis à pétiller de malice.

-S'ske..., fit-il dans un murmure...

Le brun le regarda surprit un instant et heureux de l'entendre de nouveau...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Dit-il en s'approchant.

-Tu crois que j'arriverai à retourner...

-A l'académie ? Oui... Tu es un battant... Ne te laisse plus aller... Redeviens le Naruto que j'ai toujours connu...

Son ami se tourna vers lui puis ce dernier se cala entre ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke.

-Merci... d'être toujours là pour moi...

Sasuke sentit les larmes de Naruto glisser contre son cou. Il resserra sa prise sur le petit blond.

-Tu es mon ami... Tu es comme tout le monde Naruto... Toi aussi tu as le droit de baisser les bras face à une situation... Mais comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour... Malgré le fait de ton enlèvement, tu ne t'ai pas laissé abattre, donc je savais que cette situation ne durerait pas...

-J'ai déjà perdu espoir par le passé... Mais j'ai de nouveau des amis qui tiennent à moi... j'ai toi et ta famille... Je te promets que je ne découragerai plus comme j'ai fait là...

Il desserra sa prise et s'écarta de Sasuke pour effacer ses dernières larmes. Puis un sourire naquit et le regard malicieux réapparut.

-Tu m'aides à les chasser gentiment de là ?

Sasuke le regarda incrédule. Il vit Naruto sortir un sac et aller dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il avait plusieurs petits ballons à eaux dans les mains, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Tu vas pas faire cela Naruto?

-Si ! Fit-il avec un beau sourire.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et en jeta un entre ses camarades.

-Eh ! Qui a fait ça ?! Cria Konohamaru.

Et un deuxième ballon atterrit à ses pieds, le trempant un peu plus. Il leva sa tête ainsi que les autres, et virent un autre ballon atterrir ou plutôt éclater entre eux, pendant qu'un rire joyeux se faisait enfin entendre.

-Naruto ! Cria faussement en colère le petit fils du Sandaime.

Sasuke n'avait pas prit part à l'attaque aux ballons mais était heureux de revoir son ami de retour. Ce dernier se faisait enguirlander par le petit Sarutobi, lui rappelant que c'était l'hiver et donc être mouillé n'était pas l'idéal. Naruto s'excusa tout en gardant le sourire. Et promit à ses amis qu'il reviendrait bientôt à l'académie.

Mikoto et Fugaku qui étaient restés dans le salon, avait enfin entendu le petit blond parler et étaient heureux. Le manège des camarades de Naruto ainsi que la présence de Sasuke avaient enfin débloqué le garçonnet.

Quelques jours plus tard, il réintégra l'académie, mais il gardait une légère appréhension quand il approchait la salle de sport. Il mettrait encore un peu de temps avant que tout ne revienne à la normale.

*/*

Dans une salle de la Racine :

-Quand comptes-tu réellement l'approcher Danzo ? Demanda Homura.

-Bientôt... Et j'ai un allié pour cela... L'approche ne sera pas direct pour ma part.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Koharu.

-Un nouveau professeur va entrer à l'académie... Yaki sera professeur en genjutsu.

-Yaki... Celui que tu avais envoyé surveillé Iruma ? Fit la vieille.

-Oui. Il entrera à l'académie après les vacances de fin d'année.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Vous verrez le moment venu..., dit-il restant dans le mystère.

Après un moment, les deux vieux Conseillers quittèrent le lieu, alors que Yaki, arrivait, convoquer par Danzo.

-As-tu trouvé un moyen de l'avoir entre nos mains discrètement ?

-Oui... Pendant les exercices que je ferais faire, je le plongerai dans une autre illusion et de là, je l'hypnotiserai. Et au besoin selon votre demande, je vous l'amènerai après les cours.

-Il va falloir gagner la confiance des Uchiha...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Maitre Danzo, je me charge totalement de cela.

-Bien... Ta mission commence dans trois semaines. Prépare toi à faire face à ton statut de professeur.

-Bien Maître.

Et l'homme, après avoir salué le chef de la Racine, s'en alla.

Son plan devait fonctionner c'était impératif pour le futur.

_TBC..._

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plus comme pour les précédents ? J'espère que oui. J'espère aussi ne plus souffrir avant un bon moment du syndrome de la page blanche._

_J'attends vos reviews et votre avis sur la relation Naru/Sasu avec impatience._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ohayo Mina !_

_Comment vont mes chers lecteurs ? J'espère bien, j'espère aussi que pour certains vous n'êtes pas trop stressés par les examens qui arrivent... Etant passé par là, je sais ce que cela fait._

_Donc afin de vous permettre d'avoir une petite pause cérébrale, voici un nouveau chapitre._

_C'est vrai que je mets à chaque fois un peu de temps pour publier, quelques lignes, mais comme vous savez, ma priorité est ma petite famille, de plus je planche sur plusieurs fics en même temps dont une que j'ai un peu abandonné sur une série SF que j'adore._

_Donc voilà un chapitre tout frais qui je l'espère vous plaira encore une fois._

_Suite au sondage, une petite majorité souhaitait que la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke restent fraternelle, donc elle le restera... mais pour mes prochaines fics, je risque de revenir sur mon petit couple préféré._

_Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu le chapitre voire toute la fic, mis en favoris/alertes ou m'avoir mis – votre gentille auteur – en favoris, et à celles et ceux qui ont laissé une review. Donc merci à Oz-kun, Jojo-shadow, Fandunjour, Landydou, Blackcerise, Madi, Aya31, Mini-yuya, Sylnodel, Saki, Lettibelly, Marguerite Raxton Jones, Lone-wolf 34, Smilo59, Mel72000._

_Petite réponse au doute de certains sur le scellement du souvenir de Naruto : Danzo ne scelle pas le souvenir de l'attaque de Naruto par les élèves mais celui de son enlèvement par Iruma. Peut-être que je n'étais pas assez précise dans la description de la scène la dernière fois. Le fait que Naruto ne se souviennent pas des visages, de ses jeunes agresseurs est un autre problème et vous aurez des réponses dans ce chapitre._

_Bien maintenant, place à la lecture ! ^_^._

**L'enfant... chap 16**

Trois semaines étaient passés, les fêtes de fin d'année également et c'était la reprise à l'académie. Cependant Naruto avait changé de classe malgré ses difficultés à utiliser correctement son chakra. Ses anciens camarades en étaient à la fois attristé et heureux car ils savaient que le rythme pour Naruto était plus soutenu. Et comme il se débrouillait très bien avec les armes et avait un niveau de deuxième année en art martiaux, il pouvait donc changer de classe. Iruka cependant continuerai à lui apprendre à maitriser son chakra.

Donc quand il intégra quelques jours plus tôt la classe, il se sentit d'un coup bien seul. Le professeur principal de cette classe était Mizuki. Il connaissait ses nouveaux camarades mais cela n'était pas pareil d'avec son ancien groupe de copains de classe.

Et à ce jour, Mizuki avait prévenu sa classe que dans la journée, un nouveau professeur viendrait se présenter à eux, et ce fut ainsi que quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte de sa classe. Mizuki l'autorisa à rentrer et un ninja pénétra faisant sourire le professeur. L'homme était plus grand que Mizuki, une peau halé, des yeux noisettes et des cheveux bleu corbeau.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Kenshiro Utaka, votre nouveau professeur de Genjutsu.

Tous se levèrent et saluèrent le nouvel arrivant. L'homme regarda un à un les élèves s'attardant légèrement sur l'un d'entre eux : Naruto. L'homme esquissa un sourire, mais personne ne fit attention. L'homme n'était autre que Yaki, sa mission débutait.

-Je suis très honoré d'être votre nouveau professeur, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas rassurant qui se dégageait de cet homme, mais Naruto, n'aurait su dire quoi.

-Vous aurez cours avec moi, le jeudi matin... Je vous donnerai votre livre à ce moment là. Bien je vais vous laisser j'ai d'autres classes à voir. A bientôt les enfants.

Saluant une dernière fois les élèves, il s'en alla, jetant cependant un rapide coup d'œil sur Naruto, avec un sourire mauvais. Puis les cours reprirent normalement.

Quand Naruto rentra ce soir là, au domicile des Uchiha, il vit que son ami était rentré de mission, et ses coéquipiers étaient également présent.

-Salut Naruto ! Lança Sanji joyeusement.

-Bonjour Naruto, fit la Rose.

-Salut ! Fit le petit blond,

-Dobe ! Fit le petit brun avec un sourire malicieux en coin.

-Teme ! Répondit du tac au tac le petit blond avec la même mimique.

Les deux autres enfants les regardaient surpris.

-Vous vous balancez des noms « d'oiseaux » maintenant, fit Sanji en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Les deux frères de cœurs se regardèrent avec sourire malicieux mais sans dire un mot de plus. Les deux autres de l'équipe 7, les virent courir d'un coup vers la cuisine, d'où une odeur bien sucrée en sortait. Ils les suivirent et les virent se goinfrer de biscuits au chocolat sous les regards amusés de Mikoto et Itachi qui ne travaillait pas ce jour là. Chacun avait une assiette bien remplit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Sakura en regardant les deux garçons mais s'adressant aux deux adultes.

-Dès que maman fait des biscuits, fit Itachi, c'est le concours de celui qui en mange le plus. Ils faisaient déjà cela tout petit.

-Qui gagne habituellement ? Demanda Sanji en souriant.

-Naruto ! Fit Mikoto en pouffant de rire, voyant son fils commencer à saturer.

-Un vrai estomac sur patte ce gamin, fit Itachi avec un sourire tendre.

Naruto avala le dernier biscuit puis prit une grande rasade de lait pour bien faire passer le tout. Sasuke lui, regardait d'un mauvais œil son assiette. Sur les vingt biscuits, six n'avaient pas échoué dans son estomac et il était au bord de rendre ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

-Perdu !

-Pfff !

Tous virent Sasuke bouder à la façon de Naruto, éclatant ainsi de rire sous cette mimique ce qui détendit et fit rire à son tour Sasuke.

Les deux genins s'en allèrent un peu plus tard, après avoir un peu discuter avec le petit blond.

**Bureau de Danzo, dans les locaux secrets de la Racine**

-Maître Danzo, j'ai pris contact avec les élèves aujourd'hui, et le jeune Uzumaki est bien dans la classe supérieur.

-Bien, je pense qu'avec sa faiblesse à maîtriser son chakra, tu auras plus de facilité à le plonger dans le genjutsu.

-Maître, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci. Pourquoi c'est le seul qui ne maîtrise pas son chakra alors que son corps dégage une force extraordinaire ?

-Le jeune Uzumaki comme tu le sais, à en lui le Démon Renard Kyubi. Les deux chakras « s'affrontent » créant ainsi un déséquilibre et une maîtrise faible au ninja. De plus le sceau de l'enfant s'affaiblit ce qui fait que le démon domine de plus en plus le corps. Et dominer le chakra d'un démon inconsciemment est encore moins évident que son propre chakra. Pour tous les Jinchuuriki c'est pareil, mais les autres on était entrainé en conséquence ce qui n'est pas le cas de Naruto, de plus l'enfant à le plus puissant en son sein donc ce n'est pas un être qui va facilement se laisser dominer.

-Je comprends.

-Si tu arrives à l'hypnotiser et me le ramener ici, je pourrais jeter un œil au sceau créé par Minato, voire même utiliser l'enfant sans soucis pouvant réaliser mes quatre volontés.

-Une parfaite machine de Combat ?

-Exactement !

-Je commence les cours jeudi avec cette classe. Je pense que d'ici trois semaines, je pourrais vous emmener l'enfant.

-Bien... Maintenant laisse moi.

Yaki s'inclina et sorti de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard Homura et Koharu apparurent.

-Danzo, firent les deux en chœur.

-Yaki a pris ses marques. D'après lui dans peu de temps nous aurons l'enfant ici, à notre merci.

-Bien. Que comptes-tu lui faire faire ? Demanda Homura.

-Déjà lui apprendre les bases pour être un vrai ninja et pas ce que lui apprend cet idiot d'Umino.

Les trois vieux se sourirent, satisfait par les futurs tournant de leur forfait.

**Le lendemain Bureau du Hokage**

-Vous m'avez demandé Maître ? Fit Fugaku faisant face au vieil homme qui lisait des parchemins.

-Oui, mon ami... Je voulais savoir si Naruto avait enfin dénoncer ceux qui l'avaient attaqué à l'académie.

-Non, mais je sais pourquoi maintenant. Il a discuté avec mon fils Sasuke et lui a avoué qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir des visages, malgré qu'il les avait bien regardé.

-Il fait un blocage ?

-D'après notre médecin, oui. C'est pour cela que lorsque vous êtes venu la dernière fois à la maison, il n'a rien dit. Sa mémoire lui faisait déjà défaut et il ne voulait pas accuser quelqu'un à tord.

-Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? Il risque d'être de nouveau attaqué.

-C'est possible en effet mais on dirait que le Démon Renard le protège... Comme s'ils étaient en symbiose, comme s'il ressentait la douleur de Naruto.

-C'est fort possible... Iruka m'a dit que l'aura de Haine n'avait pas durée plus que quelques secondes, mais que cela avait été suffisant pour faire détallés ces cinq petits vauriens.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Hiruzen donna son accord au visiteur et fut surprit, ainsi que Fugaku quand ils virent le trio InoShikaCho Senior rentrer dans la pièce.

-Shikaku, Chozâ, Inoichi ? Fit le vieil homme.

-Maître, Fugaku, commença Shikaku, nous avons peut-être une solution pour résoudre le problème de Naruto.

-Commet cela ? Fit Fugaku.

-Nos enfants nous ont expliqué que Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir des visages des cinq enfants. Ils tenaient l'information de Sasuke.

Le père de ce dernier resta surprit.

-Donc nous en avons discuté, réfléchi et on a trouvé une solution, finit Inoichi.

-Je peux fouiller dans sa mémoire, fit le Blond.

-Quoi ?! Mais il est très jeune, fit le Chef de la police.

-Non Fugaku, il ne l'est pas et tu le sais..., fit le Blond en soupirant. On le fait en temps normale sur les Genins ennemis...

-Mais il n'est même pas genin, Inoichi !

-Fugaku ! Fit le vieil légèrement sévère. Je sais que tu veux protéger Naruto, mais il ne risque rien. Si on ne le fait pas, cela peut recommencer voire empirer... et je ne suis pas sûr qu'à la longue le Démon Renard reste impassible aux attaques que le petit subira. Il a montré qu'il protégeait à sa manière Naruto. La prochaine fois, cela peut finir en carnage.

Fugaku soupira las, car il savait que c'était vrai. Son ami Blond s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je sais ce que je fais Fugaku, je ferais très attention... Demande au médecin de votre famille d'être présent, il faudra que Naruto dorme. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec le stress qu'il aura, il arrivera à s'endormir alors il vaut mieux que le toubib soit là pour le sédater légèrement et au moins, cela permettra de veiller aussi sur sa santé.

-D'accord...

-Explique lui aussi la démarche, afin qu'il ne se braque pas et que donc inconsciemment il verrouille ses souvenirs... Il va être fatigué, c'est vrai par rapport à un adulte mais j'arrêterai bien avant la technique, pour que cela ne devienne pas dangereux pour lui.

-Je le ferai...

Fugaku se mit face à la baie vitrée, regardant le visage de son meilleur ami, silencieusement. Il devait protéger Naruto comme il lui avait promis et même si certaines méthodes pour le faire ne lui plaisait pas.

-Dès que j'aurais expliqué la situation à Naruto, nous nous organiserons pour effectuer la fouille mémorielle. Nous le ferons chez moi...

Ils discutèrent un moment du petit Blond et des mesures qu'ils prendraient contre les cinq enfants, puis les quatre ninjas s'en allèrent, laissant Hiruzen retourner à sa lecture des parchemins.

**Au même moment à l'académie**

Les cours venaient de finir, Naruto était éreinté mais heureux. Il avait réussi à faire quelque chose avec son chakra. Quand il sortit du bâtiment, il put voir tous ses amis, ainsi que de nouvelles têtes, les coéquipiers de certains. Ils les avaient déjà vu étant petit mais ils ne leurs avaient jamais parler et ils ne connaissaient pas leurs noms.

-Salut ! Fit-il à tout le monde.

Chacun le salut, Kiba présenta aussi ses deux coéquipiers, Hinata et Shino puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un soucis ?

-Non, fit Sasuke, nos parents nous autorise à sortir seuls ce soir, vu que demain le week-end commence et qu'aucune de nos équipes à de mission... Donc on s'est tous réuni et tu es de la partie.

-Oh, euh... Merci , fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-D'abord nous allons aller au cinéma et après mangé à BarbQ...

C'est alors que son visage se ferma, triste.

-Eh Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive vieux ? Fit Sanji surpris.

-...

Il ne regardait personne, il se sentait d'un coup gêné et pas à sa place parmi eux ce soir. A force de l'observait, Sasuke comprit sa gêne et sourit tendrement.

-Dobe...

Le petit blond redressait sa tête dans sa direction le regard peiné.

-T'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu es comme nous et mes parents ont palier au problème.

Personne ne comprenait ce que disait Sasuke à par Naruto.

-Merci... Sasuke.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre il n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire.

-Va poser ton sac et rejoints nous au parc, après on partira pour le ciné.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça au domaine, avec un grand sourire.

-Et si tu nous expliquais, Sasuke ? Fit Sanji tout en suivant du regard, le petit blond qui était déjà loin d'eux.

Sasuke soupira doucement. Ils se mirent en route pour le parc.

-Il s'est senti gêné et pas à sa place d'un coup.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Fit Kiba. On a rien fait pour lui donner cette impression.

-C'est vrai, rajouta Chojî.

Ce fut alors que Shikamaru eu une illumination.

-Je le crois pas, l'idiot.

Sasuke et Shikamaru se regardaient d'un air entendu, ce qui énerva plus d'un, face à ce nouveau silence, surtout pour deux d'entre eux.

-Vous allez cracher le morceau ! firent Sanji et Kiba en chœur et énerver à souhait.

-Nous sommes tous genins..., commença Shikamaru

-Et indépendant financièrement sur certains plans, fit Sasuke.

-Si je comprends bien, fit Sakura, il s'est senti mal à l'aise à cause de l'argent ?!

-Oui.

-Quel Baka, ce Naruto, fit la Rose.

-Tais-toi Sakura ! Lança Ino quelque peu méchamment. Moi je le comprends très bien.

-Mais...

-Ino-chan à raison, lança la toute petite voix d'Hinata. J'aurai... ressentit la même... gêne que... que Naruto-kun.

-Mais qu'en même ! On aurait fait en sorte de payer sa place et sa part, lâcha la Rose. C'est pas un étranger non plus !

-Oui, fit Shikamaru, c'est vrai, mais n'oublie pas que pendant près de sept ans, il a été obligé de vivre par lui même sans dépendre des autres. Il lui faudra encore du temps avant de retrouver une certaine normalité de vie, en étant entourer de monde et d'être dépendant de nouveau des autres, surtout tant qu'il ne sera pas genin. Tu crois que tout revient à la normal du jour au lendemain ?

-Sakura, fit Sasuke désespéré... Il n'est de retour parmi nous que depuis presque cinq mois... Son instinct de survit est toujours présent... Quand il se bat, c'est encore d'une manière très animal... Quand il est à la maison, il va encore très souvent à la chasse... Par moment je le retrouve, couché contre Ototô, dans un coin de sa chambre ou dans le placard...

Sasuke venait de révéler le quotidien du petit blond, alors qu'ils arrivaient au parc.

-Avec ce qu'il a subit dernièrement, il est de nouveau sur la défensive... Nous avons le même âge que lui, mais nous sommes par moment obligé de le traiter comme un petit enfant... Il est très mature sur beaucoup des points même trop pour son âge et pourtant sur d'autres on dirait encore un enfant de cinq ans... Les adultes lui ont volé sa vie... Alors comprends qu'il peut être gêné..., ne pas se sentir encore à sa place avec tout ce qu'il a vécu !

Tout le monde était coi de l'entendre parler aussi longtemps alors que d'habitude, on ne pouvait presque pas lui tirer une phrase de sa bouche. Il y mettait tellement de cœur dans ce qu'il disait, en plus les réactions qu'il avait avec le petit blond, faisait que ses amis se posaient énormément de questions. Il était très câlin, très présent pour lui. Il avait des réactions comme s'il était jaloux. Ce fut Ino qui se posa devant lui et lui posa la question qui démangeait à tous :

-Que ressens-tu pour Naruto ?

-C'est quoi cette question idiote ?

-Réponds Sasuke !

-Mais il n'y a rien à répondre ! Fit-il méchamment.

-Sasuke tu es toujours très bizarre avec lui, fit Sanji... On dirait que tu l'aimes.

-Mais bien sûr que je l'aime...

Et ce fut là qu'il comprit le sous-entendu.

-J'y crois pas ! Vous croyez que je suis amoureux de Naruto ?!

Tous hochèrent la tête et Ino rajouta.

-Et à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages, tu colles Naruto pire qu'un mari jaloux. Même tes yeux te trahissent.

C'était vrai sur ce plan là, elle n'avait pas tord, ses sharingans venaient automatiquement. Mais cela n'était pas une marque de jalousie. Il se mit alors à éclater de rire, faisant sursauter tout le monde, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à le voir réagir ainsi.

-Bande de Baka en puissance. J'aime Naruto c'est vrai mais pas comme un amoureux... Il est mon petit frère...

Les autres restèrent coi.

-Malgré notre longue séparation, nous sommes rester proche au final, et notre lien s'est même renforcé, dit-il un peu plus calme. On a été élevé au berceau, ensemble, donc pour moi il est mon frère et lui aussi ressent la même chose. Mon comportement avec lui, c'est simplement ma façon de le protéger, surtout de gens comme toi Ino, qui ne réfléchissent pas assez avant de parler et qui blessent par les mots.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour la première fois où je l'ai vu ?!

-Disons que j'ai du mal à pardonner. Il est fragile psychologiquement et j'ai pas envie que tu en rajoutes une couche.

-Il m'a pardonné et on est très bons amis maintenant, dit-elle en rosissant.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu, pour personne, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke légèrement. Il venait de trouver le petit point faible de la Yamanaka.

-Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse de mon petit frère ? Fit-il avec un sourire fin et un regard perçant.

Elle vira au rouge littéralement, baissant les yeux gênés. Sasuke, cependant, arrêta de la « torturer » et s'adressa plus gentiment à elle.

-Ino... Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt pour ressentir ce genre de sentiment... Il s'est comment on fait des bébés...

Les autres restèrent encore une fois surpris mais cela n'arrêta pas Sasuke pour parler franchement à Ino.

-Mais il n'est pas assez mature pour savoir ce qu'est un sentiment amoureux.

-Je comprends.

-Quand tu lui fais la bise, c'est comme si c'était moi qui lui en faisait un... Une bise d'amitié, d'amour fraternelle, rien de plus pour lui...

-Je ne le brusquerai pas Sasuke... Si un jour il comprend enfin ce que je ressens pour lui mais qu'il ne le partage pas... ce sera pas grave... Je resterai qu'en même son amie.

Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui sourit légèrement.

-Je suis rassuré maintenant par tes intentions, mais si tu le blesses volontairement, je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

-Je sais Sasuke et merci de me faire enfin confiance.

Ce fut alors que le petit blond arriva, changé et l'argent dans les poches.

-Je suis là !

Mais il fit face à un mur de silence.

-Il y a un problème ? On ne fait plus la sortie ?

-Non, fit Sasuke, on a juste mit certaines choses au clair entre nous et surtout avec Ino.

-Pourquoi ?

-...

-C'est à cause de moi ?

-Pas à cause... mais pour toi.

-J'espère que t'as pas sortit ton sharingan pour faire peur à tout le monde ?!

-Non !

-Ouf !... Bon, euh... On va voir quoi ? Fit-il pour changer de conversation.

-Un film d'action, s'écria Kiba content. C'est « Le Ninja de la nuit », tu verras s'est super bien.

Et tous se mirent en route. Durant le trajet, Naruto resta un moment silencieux repensant à ce qu'avait dit un peu plus tôt Sasuke. Il devait parler avec lui. En sortant du cinéma, il avait un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir pu voir ce film mais surtout de faire une sortie pour la première fois de sa vie avec ses meilleurs amis et ses nouveaux amis. Ils se dirigèrent joyeusement jusqu'à BarbQ. Alors que tous dégustaient la viande grillé et rigolaient, Kiba demanda :

-Naruto !

-Oui ?

-Sasuke nous a dit que tu savais comment on faisait les bébés, c'est vrai ?

-Ben oui... A peu près...

-Et comment tu le sais ? Fit-il suspicieusement même si lui savait comme les autres comment cela se déroulait.

Et il raconta la même chose qu'il avait dit à la famille Uchiha. Tous sourirent à sa tendre naïveté, même s'il était dans le vrai, ils voyaient que Sasuke n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il n'était pas mature sur tout les plans.

-Ah, au fait, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire et regardant Sasuke, j'arrive enfin à faire quelque chose avec mon chakra !

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier, ainsi que les autres, très intéresser par la nouvelle.

-Je peux faire un henge... Bon c 'est vrai que ce n'est pas encore parfait mais Iruka-sensei est très content ! Dit-il joyeusement.

-Tu peux faire un essai, ici ? Demanda Chojî.

-Oui... Euh, qui veut que j'essaie de le refaire ?

-Aller, refait moi, fit Sakura en souriant.

Le petit Blond composa la série de mudras et se métamorphosa en la Rose... à un détail près... Il l'avait fit plus grosse qu'elle ne l'était.

-Baka ! Fit-elle en lui cognant la tête avec son poing. Je ressemble pas à un cochon !

-Aïe ! s'écria-t-il alors que le henge se rompait. Tu fais mal Sakura !

-Tu l'as mérité, Naruto Baka !

-Sakura ! firent le noiraud et la petite Blonde en chœur tout en mettant une légère pointe d'agressivité.

Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Elle réagissait toujours aussi impulsivement face à ce genre de « réflexion » ou d'image sur sa personne.

-Il a bien dit que c'était pas encore parfait, rajouta Sanji pour le lui rappeler.

-Pas grave, Sakura... Mais tape plus doucement.

-Je vais essayer...

Après les excuses renouvelés de Sakura, tous félicitèrent le petit Blond. La conversation reprit bon enfant pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Naruto demande, sans un soupçon de moquerie, une chose des plus embarrassante en regardant les trois filles :

-Euh... Sakura... Pourquoi tes... euh... choses, fit-il en pointant la poitrine de la Rose, sont plus petits qu'Ino ou Hinata ?

Elle vira au rouge de gêne, ainsi que les deux autres filles. Kiba, Sanji et Choji, eux, éclatèrent de rire, Shikamaru et Shino, ne pipèrent un mot trop surprit par la question et Sasuke :

-Naruto..., fit-il gêné, on ne pose pas ce genre de question à une fille...

-Oh ! J'ai fait une bêtise... Je... Pardon... Pardon Sakura, Ino, Hinata... Je... Je savais pas que cela était gênant... Pardon... Je suis vraiment un bon à rien... Les autres avaient raison...

Cela jeta un froid d'un coup dans le groupe.

-Mais non, fit Ino en prenant avec douceur et tendresse, le visage du petit blond qui l'avait baissé honteux, afin qu'il la regarde. Tu n'es pas un bon à rien, fit-elle en lui caressant doucement les joues avec ses pouces... Tu n'es juste pas au courant c'est tout, c'est un truc de fille, fit-elle en souriant pour l'encourager à pas déprimer pour cela.

-Oh... d'accord, dit-il en souriant timidement.

Cela n'avait échappé à personne le geste qu'avait porté Ino, à l'enfant encore Sauvage, cela les firent même sourire. Naruto s'excusa encore une fois et durant le reste du repas, il resta silencieux de peur de dire une bêtise encore une fois. Sasuke lui avait pris la mai sous la table pour l'encourager à reparler avec tout le monde, mais le petit Blond montrait avec son simple regard qu'il n'en ferait rien, faisant ainsi soupirer le noiraud.

Puis vint l'heure de rentrer chez eux, aussi les filles furent raccompagner chez elles en premier.

Quand ils ramenèrent en premier Hinata, ils virent son cousin. Pour la plus part, il ne le connaissait que de vue et de réputations.

-Bonsoir Hinata-sama

-Grand frère Neji... Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un... un ami...

Elle prit doucement la main de Naruto et le tira vers elle en souriant timidement. Ce dernier en fit de même en regardant le jeune Hyûga.

-Bonsoir Neji Hyûga...

-Bonsoir, fit-il le garçon au regard de perle, un peu froidement. Hinata-sama, on vous attends.

Et il disparut des regards sans avoir dit au revoir à qui que ce soit. La colère de Sasuke était entrain de monter en flèche, alors que Naruto et Hinata baissaient les yeux chagriner. Le petit Blond posa sa main sur celle de son frère de cœur et le regarda. Il lui disait d'un simple regard même si celui-ci était voilé par la tristesse : « Laisse tombé... C'est pas grave... » Hinata, elle, s'excusa pour le comportement de Neji, puis après les derniers au revoir, rentra dans sa demeure.

Une fois toutes les filles rentrer chez leurs parents, les garçons se séparèrent pour en faire autant.

Quand Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent, les parents de ce dernier leur demandèrent si tous c'étaient bien passé, et leurs dirent oui en souriant, taisant ainsi le mal-être des deux garçons face au comportement plus que hautain et froid de Neji, puis ils montèrent pour se changer et se coucher.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Sasuke observait le plafond sans le voir, jusqu'à ce que l'on tape à sa porte.

-Sasuke, fit timidement le petit Blond.

-Tu as un problème Naruto ? Fit-il surprit de le voir.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Oui bien sûr... Viens te mettre à côté de moi sur le lit, fit-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Il vit dans les mains de Naruto son doudou, et Otôto collait aux basques de son petit maître. Le petit renard alla se réfugier sous le lit alors que le petit Blond s'installer à côté de Sasuke.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ce que je risque de te dire, va faire que tu ne vas peut-être pas être content, mais il faut que je t'en parle.

-J'ai fait une bêtise ?

-Non, dit-il souriant, mais... Je sais que tu veux me protéger..., dit-il en prenant la main de Sasuke et jouant avec les doigts de ce dernier comme pour se donner du courage... mais... mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le faire... Tu es genin et tu as beaucoup de mission avec ton équipe...

-Peut-être mais tu es mon petit frère...

-Je sais, fit-il pinçant ses lèvres avec ses dents de manière gêné, et je t'aime énormément... Mais ce que je veux dire... Je dois reprendre confiance en moi par moi même... Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur les autres pour me défendre... Je ne dis pas non plus que tu ne dois plus me protéger mais...

-Tu veux pouvoir aussi te défendre seul...

-Oui... La vie ne m'a jamais fait de véritable cadeau, à part l'amour que vous me portez tous dans ta famille et d'avoir deux compagnons que je peux aimer... Chaque jour, je fais un pas vers la guérison... J'ai plus peur de rentrer de nouveau dans la salle de sport... Le regard des gens m'atteint de moins en moins parce que je sais au fond de mon cœur qu'il ne me comprenne pas... Mais j'ai vu aussi beaucoup de gens changer et devenir gentil avec moi, sans que cela soit faux...

Sasuke le laissa parler, alors que tous les deux s'allongeaient dans le lit épuisé...

-J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre pour me défendre, c'est vrai... mais si tu es toujours à le faire pour moi...

-Oui je comprends, fit le noiraud en souriant... J'ai dit la même chose à Itachi, il y a quelques années. Je vais essayer de moins sortir mon Sharingan pour faire peur aux autres, fit-il en pouffant de rire, suivit par Naruto.

Les deux enfants restèrent un long moment silencieux, regardant le plafond, puis Sasuke sentit Naruto se tournait et se collait contre son flan. Quand il le regarda, il le vit endormit paisiblement. La journée avait été épuisante pour le petit blond. Il caressa doucement sa joue puis éteignit la lampe après avoir rabattu la couette sur eux.

*/*

Le lendemain matin, alors que la matinée avait bien commencé, les parents Uchiha étaient surprit de ne pas voir les deux enfants encore debout, alors que cela faisais un moment que Otôto avait filé dans la forêt.

-Je vais aller les réveiller Père...

-Merci Itachi... surtout que je dois parler à Naruto, c'est important.

Le jeune adulte monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de Naruto, mais n'eut aucune réponse aussi, ouvrit-il la porte doucement et fut surprit de ne pas voir le petit Blond dans son lit et le lit même pas défait, aussi se dirigea- vers celle de son frère. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, un sourire tendre se fendit sur son visage, aussi alla-t-il chercher ses parents et l'appareil photo.

Quand ils les virent l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, de vieux souvenirs surgirent dans la mémoire de Fugaku et Mikoto. Bébés et jusqu'à qu'ils soient séparer de force, les deux garçons, quand ils dormaient ensemble, prenaient cette position. Itachi immortalisa la scène d'une photo, puis Mikoto alla réveiller les garçons avec douceur.

Après le petit déjeuner, Fugaku expliqua à Naruto, ce qui avait été décider pour trouver les cinq enfants. L'enfant bien qu'un peu retissant, accepta. Fugaku contacta alors, le Hokage, Inoichi et le médecin de famille. Ils vinrent cet après-midi là, afin de laisser l'enfant une fois pour toute tranquille après avoir découvert qui étaient les enfants qui avaient attaqué lâchement, le garçonnet.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils montèrent tous à l'étage, dans la chambre de Naruto.

-Tu es toujours d'accord pour le faire, Naruto ? Fit le père d'Ino, alors que l'enfant s'allongeait tête au pied du lit.

-Oui...

-Bien alors on va commencer... Dr Uchiha, c'est à vous.

Le médecin injecta un léger sédatif au garçonnet qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sasuke restait près de sa mère, regardant avec appréhension ce qu'allait faire le Yamanaka. Ce dernier s'assit sur le sol, au niveau de la tête de Naruto et posa une main sur celle-ci. Il pénétra alors dans l'esprit du petit Blond et commença à fouiller sa mémoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il accéda à la scène. A travers « les yeux » de Naruto, il vit les cinq visages, il entendit les paroles blessantes, il sentit la peur et ressentit la colère du Démon Renard qui avait fini par faire acte de présence en couvrant l'enfant d'un fin manteau de chakra, avant de se résorber quand les cinq enfants s'enfuirent. Une fois les informations récupérer, Inoichi retira sa main.

-J'ai vu les visages de quatre genins et d'un élève Maître.

-Bien Inoichi... Fugaku ?

-Oui, Maître Hokage ?

-Je voudrais que tu autorises Inoichi à fouiller encore une fois la mémoire de Naruto.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour trouver peut-être des informations sur son enlèvement, il y a sept ans de cela.

Fugaku regarda sa femme. Elle ne voulait pas imposait plus à son fils de cœur mais elle voulait savoir qui lui avait arraché cet enfant même s'il ne vivait plus chez eux à l'époque.

-D'accord... mais au moindre problème...

-J'arrête, c'est promis..., fit Inoichi.

Il reposa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et ferma les yeux. Doucement au fil des minutes, il remonta le temps dans la mémoire de Naruto. Il vit sa vie dans le village fantôme, comment il avait fait pour survivre et s'équiper. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il fouillait quand il rencontra une sorte de double-porte.

_-Ouvre moi ton cœur Naruto... _

Mais la double porte, ne bougea pas. Il vit alors en s'approchant comme un sceau. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de le briser mais rien n'y fit. D'un coup, il se sentit comme aspirer et se retrouva dans un autre souvenir, bien plus vieux. Naruto était un peu plus petit et vivait encore chez les Uchiha.

Il retira sa main de sur Naruto et vacilla.

-Inoichi, vous allez bien ? Fit le médecin qui venait de le retenir de partir sur le côté.

Tous étaient inquiets, ils l'avaient vu, trembler, suer, faire comme une grimace juste un peu avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité.

-Inoichi ? Fit Hiruzen.

-C'est... c'est impossible d'accéder à ce souvenir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Fugaku.

-Il a été sceller.

Tous se regardèrent surprit puis regardèrent l'enfant encore endormi.

-Tu te souviens du sceau Inoichi ? Fit Fugaku.

-Oui, je pense...

-Tu me feras un croquis en plus de ton rapport, je vais essayer de trouver comment le briser.

-Bien Maître.

-Naruto va encore dormir un petit moment, nous devrions le laisser maintenant, fit le médecin.

Sasuke posa une petite couverture sur son ami et suivit les adultes.

-On ne veut vraiment pas que l'on sache qui a fait cela.

-En effet, soupira Hiruzen. Mais on sait très bien que c'est Danzo et les anciens conseillers, cependant nous n'avons toujours pas de preuves.

-Vous dites Maître Danzo ? Fit le médecin.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Fugaku.

-Et bien, pendant que Naruto était à l'hôpital après qu'il a été attaquer, les infirmières de nuit mon dit qu'il était dans le couloir de l'étage où le petit avait été installé...

Hiruzen soupira las.

-Alors je n'arriverai pas à briser le sceau... Après Minato et moi-même, il est lui même un spécialiste... Il peut créer des sceaux très complexes et c'est que qu'il a du faire à Naruto.

Minoto finit par s'asseoir, effondrer par la nouvelle. Le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur le petit. Sasuke lui serrait les poings de rage, alors que son frère posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Sasuke finit par partir au dojo, pour évacuer le trop plein de colère. Il s'acharna sur les mannequins tout en criant de rage. Il finit par se laisser choir sur le parquet de la salle, les larmes aux yeux. Itachi qui l'avait suivit discrètement, l'avait laissé faire. Lui même ressentait une colère sourde pour ceux qui faisais souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre le petit Blond.

Hiruzen et Inoichi prirent congés de la famille. Sasuke lui finit par rejoindre la chambre du garçonnet encore endormi, et le veilla jusqu'à son réveil. D'un commun accord la famille Uchiha avait décidé de ne rien dire à Naruto au sujet de la recherche sur son enlèvement. Ils devaient le préserver à tout prix, au maximum.

_TBC..._

_Alors ce chapitre, réponds à votre attente ? Vous déçois ou vous le trouvez très bien ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme à chaque fois._

_Sinon je souhaites à toutes et à tous que vous réussissiez vos examens ou autres et vous à bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_Bye bye !_


End file.
